Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Misty tiene cancer, le pide a Ash que continue su viaje sin preocuparse por ella, pero este sin poder hacerlo, en un momento de desesperación le entrega su alma a Ho-oh y este lo convierte en el juez de los humanos y Pokemóns.
1. El pacto con Hooh

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo**

**El pacto con Ho-oh**

**By SilverGhosT.**

Una tarde de nubes negras y algo de viento.

Es el clima de la carretera 245 de la región de Johto. Una de las carreteras menos transitadas, debido a su desolación. La tal es debida a el gran paisaje sin poblar, que solo es cubierto por prados, puro pasto verde. Ni montañas, ni granjas ni nada. Solo pasto y el horizonte, el cual esta de tono rojizo, anunciando el atardecer, un atardecer con tormenta.

Pero hoy es la excepción, la carretera no se encuentra desolada: un motociclista, de cabello alborotado color negro, piel bronceada, rostro con ojos chocolate y unas pequeñas cicatrices en las mejillas en forma de zigzag y con una ausencia de sonrisa. Vestido de chaqueta de cuero negra con una remera blanca debajo, vaqueros azules y botas negras. Su casco negro con una pokebola en su nuca y víscera polarizada, que cubría el rostro del muchacho, ocultando la angustia y el dolor que reflejan sus facciones.

El acompañante del jinete, es un pequeño roedor amarillo, con marcas marrones en su lomo, una cola semejante al movimiento de un rayo, orejas puntiagudas y mejillas con círculos rojos. Estaba dormido dentro de su pequeño casco amarillo, sentado en un pequeño asiento asegurado con tirantes, inconciente de los pensamientos de su entrenador.

La velocidad de la moto era bastante alta. Tratándose de una Kawasaki Vulcan 2000, una velocidad de más de 160km/hora, es una velocidad normal para ese tipo de moto de gran cilindrada. Pero para una persona normal, esta velocidad es demasiada, más cuando se supone que uno sale de paseo.

Pero pasear, no esta en la mente del joven motorista, solo alejarse, correr lejos, casi… huir. Eso es lo que uno pensaría, que el joven esta huyendo, huyendo de algo que no quiere, algo que lo ha asustado. Pero no, por el bien de la persona amada del joven, este debe seguir su sueño... a pedido del ser querido del muchacho.

Con solo recordarlo, la opresión en su pecho vuelve a aparecer. Sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidarlo y aumentando la velocidad de su moto, intenta distraer su mente de eso y enfocarse en el camino.

Mientras trataba de concentrar su mente en la carretera, logra divisar un cartel "Combustible en los próximos 50km" rezaba el pedazo de madera. El joven dirige su mirada al tablero de su moto, este le indica que debe detenerse a reabastecerse en esa gasolinera. Pero al ver de soslayo el llavero que se encuentra sacudiéndose por el viento, aun estando enganchado por la llave que se encuentra en la cerradura. Otra vez, ese liquido transparente, que le quema los ojos y de sabor salado, vuelve a fluir con más intensidad, mientras traza un camino por sus mejillas hasta salirse de su cara y perderse en el aire por el viento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta en un susurro a la nada, pidiendo una explicación a la escena vivida hace unos días. La cual vuelve a su mente con más intensidad- ¿Por qué ella?

_¿¡Qué!?- la voz del azabache resonó en el gimnasio con forma de carrusel que se encuentra en la hermosa ciudad Celeste._

_El joven estaba reunido en el gimnasio junto con tres mujeres, una de cabellera rubia, otra de cabellera azul y la otra de cabellera fucsia. Las tres vestidas con elegantes vestidos de tirantes, maquilladas y con lindos prendedores en sus melenas sedosas. _

_-Si Ash- le confirmo la rubia mirando lo con tristeza- Misty esta hospitalizada- derramo una lagrima, al igual que sus otras hermanas._

_-¿Pero por qué no me dijo que tenía ese tumor?- acuso con violencia. Estaba destrozado ante tal noticia._

_-No quería hacerte daño Ash, es todo- le contesto la peli-azul con voz muy tomada. Sus ojos estaban rojos, dando a denotar que llevaba varias horas llorando._

_-Pero… ¡somos novios!- espeto con un grito- se supone que si tiene un problema, debemos solucionarlos juntos- bajo la mirada- acaso no sabe que me hace daño con solo haberme ocultado eso- les inculco._

_Las tres hermanas también bajaron la mirada- lo sabemos Ash- le contesto la peli-fucsia._

_-Daisy- llamo mirando a la rubia- ¿Qué tan avanzado esta?- pregunto con temor, mientras volvía a levantar la mirada._

_-No sabemos- le contesto con voz quebrada- solo sabemos que es grave, nada más- puntualizo._

_Ash no dijo nada más. Solo bajo la mirada otra vez. Su mente estaba muy desconcertada._

_Un silencio inundo el lugar por un minuto._

_Sin más que decir, se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia afuera. Se subió en su moto, que estaba afuera cerca de la entrada; puso la llave, pateo el pedal de arranque y salio despedido hacia el hospital._

_Después de casi tirarse de la moto, amenazar a la recepcionista y atropellar a casi medio mundo corriendo como un desaforado por los pasillos, llego a la habitación de Misty._

_Sigilosamente, abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró. Miro toda la habitación. Un cuarto de paredes blancas y lisas, no estaba muy decorado, solo unas plantas de interior. Busco a su novia. La encontró en la cama, con muchos cables conectados a ella, tenía un respirador en su cara, cubriendo la nariz y la boca._

_Se acerco a ella, tomo una silla que estaba ahí y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Estuvo contemplándola por un buen rato, estiro una mano y rozo la pálida mejilla de la pelirroja. Soltó unas lágrimas al verla en ese estado. Su corazón estaba sufriendo al ver a su mejor amiga y novia ahí._

_Dejo de acariciarla para tomarle una mano- ¿por qué Myst?- le pregunto en un susurro- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Somos amigos ¿no? También somos novios, es un problema de ambos, de la pareja…- dio un suspiro muy largo, mientras las grandes gotas del liquido salado que lo escocia, trazaban un camino por sus mejillas- Por favor… despierta, te pido que despiertes- le imploro mientras le daba un beso en la mano- quédate a mi lado, no te vayas… por favor- su alma se estaba haciendo añicos al verla en ese estado . _

_Misty abrió pesadamente sus ojos al sentir la voz de su amado, como pudo, intento verlo- ¿Ash?- dijo casi ininteligiblemente._

_El trigueño logro escucharla, con una sonrisa y tratando de secarse las lagrimas con el reverso de su mano libre, le dijo- Myst… despertaste- su voz dejo escapar algo de emoción al ver que ella se despertó._

_-Ash… no debes detener tu viaje por mi- le aconsejo- debes seguir, yo estaré bien- le sonrio forzadamente._

_-No… no me ire hasta que tu salgas del hospital y te cures- le espeto con suavidad._

_-Ash…- le dijo tiernamente. Se saco con dificultad el respirador, le jalo la mano para poder acercarlo más a ella, cuando estuvo cerca le tomo la barbilla y lo acerco aun más para poder besarlo._

_Después de besarlo, le dio una bofetada con el reverso de la mano- has lo que te digo Ash Ketchum, mi enfermedad, aumenta con los nervios, las tensiones y las discusiones- exclamo con seguridad- dejare temporalmente el liderazgo del gimnasio y me dedicare a descansar un tiempo, si no lo hago…- dio un suspiro- terminara matándome, aunque hay más de un 90% de probabilidades- derramo una lagrima, intento secársela pero Ash lo hizo primero con su pulgar._

_-Esta bien Myst, por esta vez te haré caso- le dio una sonrisa. En ese instante Misty cerro los ojos- ¿Myst…?- Ash la miro detenidamente, no respiraba- ¡Misty!- le grito desesperado al verla sin respirar, golpeo con un puño el botón de rojo de auxilio que estaba en la pared._

_Mientras seguia luchando por despertarla, unas enfermeras entraron en seguida. Le pidieron que se retirara. El de mala gana lo hizo._

_Mientras estaba sentado en una banca cerca de la puerta de la habitación, veía como médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían. A veces el intentaba sacarles algo pero no obtenía nada, solo le decían que esperase._

_La desesperación lo estaba invadiendo a niveles alarmantes, su mejor amiga y novia; estaba ahí convaleciente y no le decían su estado. El joven usaba todo su autocontrol que su mente le permitia para no arremeter contra la puerta y entrar a cerciorarse de que ella aun estaba viva._

_Con solo pensar en la muerte de su amada, un vació y un dolor, recorría todo su cuerpo, dándole punzadas en su estomago y corazón._

_Como a los 15 minutos que empezó todo, un doctor se le acerco y le pregunto- ¿es usted familiar de la señorita Waterflower?_

_Ash levanto la mirada- Si… soy su novio- contesto- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto rápidamente._

_-Por ahora esta estable, logramos reanimarla, pero esta muy delicada- diagnostico con seriedad._

_-No…- sollozo Ash al momento que se tapaba la cara con las manos._

_-Tiene muy pocas probabilidades, necesita descansar, venga mañana- le recomendó._

_-Esta bien- dijo con voz quebrada._

_Estaba por retirarse cuando se topo con las hermanas de Misty. Las puso al tanto de lo acontecido. Después de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, Ash emprendió camino hacia afuera._

_-Ash… espera ¿adonde vas?- le interrogo Daisy, al momento que lo alcanzaba cerca de la puerta del ascensor._

_-A cumplir lo que me pidió Misty- sin más que decir, cerró la puerta del ascensor y se marcho._

Por un momento perdió el equilibrio de la moto, al habérsele empañado los ojos. Trato de retomar el control. Lo logro, pero decidió que era mejor serenarse. Bajo la velocidad y se arrimo a un costado de la carretera. Paro la moto, calzo el pie y la dejo apoyada mientras se bajaba. Se quito el casco y lo dejo colgando en el manillar. Pikachu seguia dormido, al parecer no se percato de que la moto estaba parada y apagada.

Se dirigió hacia el pastizal, se tiro en la hierba, se cruzo de piernas mientras agachaba la mirada. Dio un sollozo. Empezó a respirar más profundamente para tratar de serenarse, alzo la vista hacia adelante, pero vio el llavero colgando sobre el tablero de la moto. Ese llavero era la mini-misty, el señuelo que la pelirroja le regalo, solo que él lo adapto para que sea un llavero.

Al ver ese llavero de nuevo, empezó a llorar, mientras en su mente, revivía la última llamada que recibió hace unas horas. Daisy lo había llamado para informarle que Misty entro en coma. Con solo decirle eso, fue más que suficiente. Ni siquiera dejo que le terminara de contar. Salio disparado del C.P. el pequeño Pikachu apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse su casco y sujetarse de su asiento. Ash había salido a toda velocidad.

-Haría lo que fuera… por poder salvar a Misty- dijo en un susurro.

Fue en ese entonces que sintió un fuerte graznido. Pensó que podría ser un Fearow. Estaba a punto de tomar la pokebola de Staraptor cuando alzo la vista al cielo ya casi ennegrecido por la ocultación de astro rey. Entonces vio…

-Ho-oh- exclamo con asombro al ver al pokemón legendario.

La legendaria ave Fenix iba en un vuelo majestuoso en el cielo, brillando en colores de arco iris, mientras pequeños destellos salían cuando el abatía sus alas, Ash lo miraba cautivado por la magestuosidad del pokemón dios.

Fue como una señal, capaz tenia una oportunidad- Ho-oh… por favor, ayuda a Misty, haré lo que sea, solo… por favor, protegela de esa enfermedad y de todo- dijo entre llantos esa suplica.

Ho-oh dio otro fuerte graznido, dio un quiebre en el aire y se dirigió hacia Ash. Este vio como el ave se dirigía hacia él.

El ave aterrizo cerca de él. Embelesado, Ash dio unos pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Ho-oh levanto su ala sobre Ash, una aura roja rodeo al joven mientras lo hacia arquearce en el aire hacia atrás- asi que harás cualquier cosa por salvar a esa mortal ¿no es asi?- le pregunto el ave con eco en su voz. Ash que tenia sus ojos cerrados no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien, a cambio de tu alma, la protegeré de esa enfermedad y de cualquier otra cosa- Ash sonrio y asintió- Muy bien… a cambio, deberás alejarte de ella, hasta que yo decida que sus caminos se crucen de nuevo. Debes irte y no acércate más hasta que yo te llame- le ordeno con mucha autoridad. El trigueño solo se limito a asentir satisfecho- desde ahora… tu alma me pertenece- un rayo salio del cielo y se metió en Ash, haciendo que brille todo su cuerpo.

Mientras el aura roja seguia rodeando al joven, unas pequeñas centellas recorrian de pies a cabeza su cuerpo. Todos sus huesos brillaron y se notaron en su piel. Con los ojos entrecerrados y blancos, emitio un pequeño aullido de dolor.

Cuando el brillo ceso, Ho-oh lo hizo levitar hasta quedar recostado en la moto. Después el pokemón legendario emprendió vuelo de nuevo, pero antes volteo su mirada hacia el joven que estaba dormido sobre el vehiculo- desde ahora... serviras para mi causa, estaras a mi disposición y cumpliras todos mis mandatos, estate pronto "elegido", muy pronto seras enviado detener a los seres malignos de este mundo, muy pronto seras... el Maestro Vengador Fantasma- sin más que decir, se alejo, desapareciendo entre las nubes.

**

* * *

**

Hola aca yo SilverGhosT con nueva ocurrencia.

Bueno que les parecio? es malo verdad?

**dudas quejas, criticas, tomatazos, dejenlos en los reviews**

**saludos**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. No me demanden porque no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad.**


	2. El reencuentro 1º parte

**Ghost Master in the Sky: El reencuentro 1º parte**

**By SilverGhosT**

_A young trainer went riding out one dark and windy day Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed pokemóns he saw A-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw._

-Dragonite… ¡hiperrayo ahora!

-Pikachu… ¡impactrueno ahora!

Dos voces masculinas y bastante autoritarias, sonaron antes de que ambos pokemóns mencionados lanzaran sus ataques.

Nos encontramos en el estadio de batallas de ciudad Viridian. Se esta llevando a acabo la definición entre dos poderosos adversarios, que disputan el titulo de Líder de la Elite un lado, un joven que rodea los 25 años de edad, tez un poco bronceada, medianamente alto, pelirrojo peinado hacia arriba y vestido con traje de gabardina grisácea, chaleco y camisa del mismo color y pantalón haciendo juego, con unas botas negras cortas. El Maestro Dragón y actual líder del Alto Mando de Kanto y Johto: Lance.

Pero hoy ese titulo se esta en peligro.

Del otro lado, otro joven que no aparenta haber pasado la barrera de los 20 años, también alto, tez bronceada y pelo azabache bastante desordenado. Vestido con championes negros, pantalón de mezclilla azul, remera roja y chaleco negro, con una gorra negra que tenía un símbolo amarillo en el frente; un joven maestro pokemón: Ash Ketchum.

Los pokemóns combatientes son: Un dragón de color anaranjado pálido, con antenas en su cabeza y alas un poco cortas para el tamaño de su cuerpo. El otro, un roedor amarillo, con una cola que zigzagueaba como rayo, marcas marrones en su lomo, orejas puntiagudas con negro en sus puntas y mejillas con un círculo rojo en cada una.

Ambos ataques se encontraron, creando una fuerte explosión que lanzo a los dos pokemóns lejos hasta chocar contra las paredes que delimitaban el campo de batalla.

El repleto estadio ahogo un grito. La gran multitud que se había congregado a ver el combate más esperado de la historia; estaba más que deseosa de saber quien será el victorioso. Los helicópteros que transmitían el combate se habían paralizado en el aire, captando todo tipo de movimiento debajo de ellos. Las cámaras ubicadas en las gradas no perdían detalle de todo lo que acontecía.

El grupo de tres personas que se encontraba en unos asientos especiales, se había puesto de pie, expectantes. Una mujer anciana, de cabello entrecano atado en un moño y vestida con una polera negra y pollera larga hasta los talones.; un hombre musculoso de pelo negro con mechones revueltos y piel bronceada, vestido solo con un pantalón blanco; una mujer joven, de lentes sin marcos, pelo castaño lacio atado y muy guapa, vestida con una chaqueta azul marino encima de un top rojo y con una minifalda negra hasta encima de las rodillas. Agatha, Bruno y Lorelei. Los otros miembros de la elite, no se querian perder ningún detalle de la épica batalla.

Ambos pokemón estaban en sus últimas fuerzas, estaban muy cansados. Dado que eran los últimos pokemóns de cada contrincante. Eso indicaba la pantalla gigante que tenia la foto de los dos jóvenes y las imágenes de los pokemóns utilizados, de los cuales solo los que estaban en el campo de batalla, eran los que estaban en un fondo de color, los otros estaban en un fondo gris que indicaba que fueron derrotados.

-Vamos Dragonite, levántate tu puedes- apremio Lance a su pokemón, que intentaba reincorporarse con dificultad debido a sus múltiples heridas.

-Pikachu, confió en ti amigo, tú puedes, hemos llegado muy lejos como para rendirnos ahora- le dijo Ash a su fiel compañero de mil batallas.

Pikachu con gran pesadez y un gesto de dolor debido a su lastimero estado, logro ponerse de pie. Agitado debido a su cansancio y emitiendo pequeños rayos desde sus mejillas, se coloco en posición para atacar.

-Dragonite, vamos levántate- volvió a insistir Lance al ver como el pokemón de su contrincante se levanto.

Dragonite temblaba, pero igualmente pudo ponerse de pie, con un ojo cerrado y muy agitado, se coloco también en posición.

La mirada de ambas criaturas se cruzo, se miraban con una determinación fulminante. Un rayo cruzo de ojos a ojos. Se irguieron y se acomodaron en mejor posición a la expectativa de la voz de sus entrenadores.

-Pikachu, terminemos esto de una vez por todas- pronuncio con determinación Ash.

-Ni creas que te la dejare fácil Ash- le advirtió Lance.

-No te preocupes Lance, yo tampoco te la dejare fácil- la voz de Ash sonó muy seria. Lance se sorprendió ante eso- Pikachu, Mega descarga con todas tus fuerzas…- ordeno Ash apuntando hacia el dragón.

Un aura cargada de electricidad de color dorado, rodeo a Pikachu. Varios rayos empezaron a salir, chocando con el suelo del campo de batalla cerca del pokemón, provocando que se rajara. El brillo que despedía Pikachu era impresionante, por un momento parecía que opacara la luz del sol.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto un muy sorprendido maestro Dragón- ah ya se… muy buena Ash, pero no te será suficiente… Dragonite ¡Furia dragón!- le ordeno a su pokemón. El dragón cargo un poderoso ataque en sus fauces.

-¡AHORA!- gritaron ambos a la vez. Acto seguido, el poderoso rayo salio disparado del cuerpo del roedor, con una fuerza increíble, dejando surcos por donde pasaba. Mientras el potentado torrente de llamas con una esfera de magma en su punta, salio despedido de las fauces del dragón, dejando como lava el suelo de la arena de combate.

Los dos poderes chocaron en un punto, mezclándose, creando una gran esfera de color anaranjado, con flamas y rayos electricos rodeándola. Ambos pokemóns luchaban por el control, mantenían sus ataques y no perdían concentración. Las esfera cada vez se hacia más grande y se movía de un lado a otro, como si fuera un carrito en un monorriel.

El público estaba muy ensimismado con la escena, miraban como la esfera aumentaba su tamaño, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

Ash estaba muy nervioso, veía como Pikachu usaba sus ultimas fuerzas en mantener ese ataque- ¡vamos Pikachu, yo se que tu puedes!- le apoyo a su amigo- usa todo tu espíritu… ¡vamos!

Pikachu soltó un gran alarido. El rayo que salía de su cuerpo aumento de grosor e intensidad. La gran esfera anaranjada que estaba en el centro, empezó a moverse en dirección contraria al pokemón eléctrico.

-¡Dragonite rápido esquiva!- grito desesperado Lance, al ver como la gigantesca esfera se dirigía hacia su pokemón y este no podía contenerla.

Fue tarde, antes de que Dragonite lograra siquiera dejar de lanzar su ataque y ponerse en posición para volar; la gran concentración de fuego y electricidad choco con el cuerpo del dragón, creando una fuerte y muy violenta explosión, el gran estruendo hizo que todo el estadio temblara y una gran capa de humo y polvo se adueño del estadio.

En todos los televisores de las casas que sintonizaron el canal por donde se trasmitía la batalla, solo mostraba la gran cortina de humo que cubría el lugar.

Ash se coloco su brazo frente a sus ojos, no veía a Pikachu por ningún lado- Pikachu ¿Dónde estas?- (_SGT: no es Scooby Doo ¿Dónde estas? xD jajajajaja_).

Después de un buen rato, el humo y el polvo se dispersaron. Mostraron a un Pikachu súper exhausto, que luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Del otro lado, un Dragonite estaba tumbado en el suelo, totalmente magullado y debilitado, sus ojos tenían espirales. Estaba derrotado.

-El Dragonite de Lance no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, ¡la victoria es para Ash!- anuncio el referí alzando el banderín correspondiente al lado de Ash.

La gente estallo en vítores, un rugido enardecedor salía de las gradas. La Elite tiene un nuevo líder: Ash de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash estaba muy quieto, asimilando todo- gane… acaso… ¿esto será verdad? derrote a Lance… y ahora… ¿soy el nuevo líder del alto mando?- Pikachu se acerco a él y lo llamo- Pikachu esto es un sueño ¿verdad?- el roedor uso las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dio un impactrueno para demostrarle que era un sueño hecho realidad- gracias amigo lo necesitaba- dijo Ash semi carbonizado. Cargo a su pokemón, que ni bien fue levantado, se durmió debido al cansancio. Ash solo sonrio y le susurro- gracias amigo, ahora descansa.

-Damas y caballeros- anuncio una voz en el altoparlante- denle una fuerte ovación al nuevo líder de la Elite 4… ¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!- sentencio la atronadora voz con un deje de jubilo. Los vítores de la gente estallaron con mucha fuerza.

Ash sonreía de oreja a oreja, alzo una mano e hizo la "V" de victoria con los dedos, dirigiéndose al publico. Los gritos y aplausos aumentaron más. Después de estar más o menos un minuto en eso, se dirigió al podio, donde los miembros de la Elite lo esperaban.

Ash fue recibido por Lance- felicitaciones Ash- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Lance, fue un honor haber combatido contigo.

-Yo sabia que lo ibas a derrotar- le confió Lorelei con una sonrisa.

-Yo también jovencito, tu potencial se notaba por kilómetros- apoyo Agatha con una risita.

-Genial ahora todo el mundo esta contra mi- se quejo Lance- por suerte todavía tengo a mi amigo Bruno ¿no es asi?- dijo refiriéndose al hombre musculoso que estaba muy callado cerca de el maestro dragón.

El nombrado le estiro una mano abierta- págame- le exigió.

-¿Qué?

-Que me pagues lo que me debes, tú me apostaste mil dólares a que le ganabas, ahora paga.

Ash, Lorelei y Agatha empezaron a reír fuertemente, mientras un molesto pelirrojo metía una mano en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina y sacaba su billetera.

-Bueno Ash- empezó ahora Lorelei- bienvenido a la Elite, estoy segura que harás un buen trabajo- le sonrio.

-Gracias a todos, pero en verdad no planeo tomar el lugar de Lance todavía- expreso con seriedad su decisión.

Los cuatro de la Elite se sorprendieron ante las palabras del joven maestro pokemón.

-¿Y por qué Ash?- pregunto Lorelei- tengo entendido que siempre quisiste pertenecer a la Elite ¿no?- inquirió.

-Es cierto, Scott siempre lo decía- acoto Agatha con una sonrisa.

-Si es cierto, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer- explico Ash mientras miraba a Pikachu que dormía en sus brazos- tengo cosas muy importantes y si no las cumplo, no podré dedicarme a trabajar en la Elite- su semblante se entristeció al recordar los sucesos de hace tres años.

Asi es, tres años han pasado desde que él se fue a realizar su sueño, aunque tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza, debido a que su amor estaba muy grave y ella le había dicho que no se detuviera por ella.

Un pequeño silencio se formo. Los miembros el alto mando miraban con comprensión al joven.

-Como tú desees Ash- dijo Lance después de un rato- pero recuerda que solo tienes un mes para decidirte. Si en ese plazo no tomaste una decisión, tendrás que retarme de nuevo para poder ser cabeza de la Elite- le explico con una mueca maliciosa.

-Creo que tardare más de un mes- se resigno con un suspiro- pero no te preocupes Lance, solo tendré que derrotarte otra vez y punto, será fácil- se burlo. Todos excepto Lance se desternillaron de risa.

-Te olvidas que ahora conozco tu estrategia, para la próxima, no me vencerás- lo miro con desafió.

-¿Y piensas que yo no memorice tu estrategia? Para la siguiente tardare menos en derrotarte- se mofo el azabache manteniéndole la mirada.

Un rayo se cruzo entre los ojos de los dos maestros pokemóns.

-Bueno, bueno basta de peleas por el día de hoy- dio por finalizado Agatha- será mejor que nos retiremos, nos vemos Ash, cuídate- se despidió la miembro más veterana de la Elite.

-Tiene razón, buena batalla Ash, nos vemos en otra ocasión, cuídate, saludos a Brock- Bruno también se despedido después de estrecharle la mano a Ash.

-Cierto, tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate Ash, espero ansiosa la próxima paliza que le vayas a dar- señalo con malicia Lorelei mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, el cual se fue con aire molesto por su comentario. La maestra de agua se despidió de Ash dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ash dio otro saludo al público, que gritaba y aplaudia y, se encamino hacia los vestuarios.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola, aca yo silverghost traigo el segundo capitulo de ghost master. decidi dividirlo en dos partes jejeje xD**

**gracias a mi amigo Satoshi-Taicho por su review, Tambien a Silber D. Wolf y tambien al anonimo que dejo review. xD**

**pronto traere la siguiente parte.**

**dejen review a ver que les parece como va la historia.**

**nos vemos chau**


	3. El reencuentro 2º parte

**Ghost Master in the Sky: capitulo 2 segunda parte.**

**by SilverGhosT**

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky. For he saw the Masters coming hard and he heard their mournful cry_

* * *

_-En serio Brock, gracias por no decirle a nadie que estoy aquí- le dijo el trigueño al joven moreno, de pelos puntiagudos y vestido con pantalón marrón, remera anaranjada y chaleco azul pálido; que estaba junto a él, en los vestuarios del estadio de Viridian._

_-De nada Ash- le respondió este- pero aun no entiendo por qué- puso su mano en su mentón- ¿quieres que te diga lo que me dijeron los otros si te encontraba?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente._

_-Dime, pero no creo que sea necesario, ya me hago una idea- suspiro con desgana. En su mente se imaginaba las caras de sus amigos y los sinfines de reproches que le harían._

_-Te lo diré igual- tomo aire y dijo- May dice que cuando te vea te va a dar una buena cachetada por dejar sola a Misty, Dawn no dice nada diferente, solo que te va a dar algo mas que un simple golpe- en la nuca de Ash, una gotita de nervios se formo- Gary dice que alejarte fue la estupidez más grande que has hecho en tu vida y que no te salvas cuando vuelvas; Tracey te odia, no quiere ni que te mencionen, no me preguntes porque; y Paúl no dice nada, pero lo escuche decir que golpearte la cara va a ser lo mínimo que te va a hacer- concluyo con un suspiro._

_-En verdad, yo no evitaría que me hicieran todo lo que dijiste- Brock lo miro confundido- pero primero les pediré que me dejen explicarles porque hice lo que hice, pero desde ya te aclaro… yo no me fui, solo cumplí algo que me pidieron- puso énfasis en la ultima palabra._

_-Ash… no me digas que fue misty quien te dijo que siguieras tu viaje, a sabiendas que ella estaba grave- inquirió con ironía- porque no te creo- lo miro molesto._

_-Es la verdad Brock, ella me ordeno que siguiera sin ella, aunque yo no quería, incluso le dije que iba a suspender el viaje, pero, ella a cambio me dio una bofetada (literalmente) y me dijo que lo hiciera por el bien de ella, aunque no le entendí bien- se puso la mano en la nuca- no sabes lo que he sufrido sin ella- agacho la cabeza y soltó una lagrima- no tienes idea como me sentí cuando Daisy me dijo que entro en coma- dio un sollozo._

_Brock se levanto de la silla y puso su mano en el hombro de Ash- no te preocupes amigo, ella se curo, no sabemos como, pero ella esta vivita y coleando, incluso dijo que ella personalmente ira a buscarte y a darte un buen golpe, porque no era para que te fueras por tres años- soltó una risita- yo que vos, me escondía jaja._

_Los ánimos de Ash, se levantaron con más energía. Al saber que su Myst esta bien, fue la mejor noticia que escucho desde que se fue, incluso mejor que cuando le dijeron que estaba calificado para retar a Lance. Cosa que esta a punto de suceder._

_De repente la puerta del vestuario se abrió- Sr Ketchum ¿esta listo? Sale al campo de batalla en cinco minutos- le anuncio una muchacha._

_-Voy enseguida- la joven se retiro, al momento que Ash se ponía su gorra- vamos pikachu- le dijo al roedor eléctrico que estaba en una banca, el cual se subió al hombro del joven- Brock una vez que derrote a Lance, volveré para aclarar las cosas- le anuncio con determinación._

_-De acuerdo Ash, yo te ayudare, pero deberás explicarme bien antes- le estrecho la mano a su viejo amigo- suerte._

_-Gracias- ash le sonrio- ¿listo Pikachu? Pues vamos- abrió la puerta y salio, seguido del roedor amarillo en su hombro y del ex líder de ciudad Plateada._

_Ni bien salio, fue acosado por un monto de reporteros. Con cámaras y micrófonos de todos los noticieros del mundo pokemón. Ash vio los símbolos de los canales a los que pertenecían esas personas e identifico que eran de las cuatro regiones. Sonrio internamente, sus amigos verían el combate, incluso su madre._

_-Ash, dinos ¿crees poder vencer a Lance?_

_-Ash ¿Cuál será tu estrategia para el combate?_

_-Sr Ketchum ¿se siente con confianza para derrotar al Líder del Alto Mando?_

_-Disculpen pero en este momento no puedo contestar, llego tarde al combate- les contesto Ash sin mucha gana. En términos a veces odiaba a los reporteros, siempre metiéndose en donde no les llaman._

_Una mujer rubia, de lentes, vestida con una camisa blanca rayada y pollera negra ajustada hasta arriba de las rodillas se le acerco- joven Ash, después del combate ¿me concedería una entrevista?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y mirada seductora._

_Ash reparo en esa mirada y casi le dio asco-No puedo, después del combate tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no tengo tiempo para entrevistas- le inculco con desden._

_-¿Ni siquiera le darías una entrevista a una vieja amiga?- interrumpió una voz, que aunque era muy suave, sonó claramente._

_Ash se detuvo en seco y busco de donde provino esa voz. Se abrió paso entre los reporteros hasta llegar a la entrada que va hacia las gradas. Una mujer, vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas, una pollera del mismo color, ajustada que llegaba hasta las arriba de las rodillas y calzada con unas delicadas sandalias. Ella estaba parada de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_Ash se le acerco y la miro más detenidamente, se le hacia familiar esa joven. Tez blanca como porcelana, un hermoso rostro de finas y delicadas facciones, labios sonrosados, nariz pequeña, ojos de un color azul verdoso y cabellera larga de un tono mandarina casi rojo, que caía delicadamente sobre ambos hombros desnudos._

_La mente de Ash se detuvo un minuto: ¿ojos aguamarina y cabellos mandarinas? No… puede ser… será… acaso ¿ella?_

_-¿Misty?- arriesgo Ash con temor y emoción._

_-Hola Ash- le confirmo ella risueñamente._

_Ash no sabia que hacer, tenia tantas ganas de correr hacia ella, abrasarla y besarla. Volver a sentirla, demostrarle lo tanto que estaba preocupado, de cómo ella le había hecho falta para alentarlo, aconsejarlo, gritarle y reprocharle. Pero por otro lado capaz que Misty no querías que él hiciera eso, capaz estaba furiosa con él, molesta, decepcionada y triste por haberse alejado tanto tiempo de ella, no solo el tiempo que duraba el viaje que había planeado hace un tiempo atrás._

_Sin embargo, en el rostro de la pelirroja, solo se reflejaba una sonrisa, capaz que era una señal, pero decidió no tomarlo a la ligera._

_-Misty…- empezó Ash- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el gimnasio?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Preparo sus manos para cubrirse si la joven entrenadora de agua le propinaba una cachetada._

_La cual no llego, Misty se delimito a seguirle sonriendo- soy reportera Ash, ya no soy la líder en celeste- contesto con un poco de tristeza, pero se recupero enseguida- y bueno, tengo que cubrir tu combate con Lance._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto confundido, él se había asegurado de no hacer publico el combate hasta un día antes. Asi evitar que alguno de sus amigos o su madre llegaran a tiempo._

_-Tengo mis contactos- sonrio con picardía- todavía tengo influencia en la LIGA- empezó a acercase al joven maestro._

_Ash por inercia también lo hizo, buscando sentir nuevamente a esa niña (no tan niña), que es dueña de su corazón._

_Cuando chocaron sus pies, Ash bajo la mirada buscando la de Misty y ella alzo su rostro buscando el de él. Se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. Misty se embriago de tanto chocolate que salía de los ojos del azabache y Ash, se ahogo en el mar de los irises de la chica._

_-Misty… yo- empezó Ash, queriendo explicar algo, pero no le salían las palabras._

_Misty poso uno de sus delicados dedos en los labios del maestro, haciendo que calle - Ash… después hablamos ¿me concedes una entrevista? Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ash también sonrio y accedió._

Mientras se dirigía al vestuario, Ash revivió esa escena con más intensidad. Sonrio de felicidad, tenía muchas ganas de estar nuevamente con Misty, recuperar el tiempo perdido y explicarle la situación… demostrarle que nunca dejo de amarla.

Llego al vestuario con un cansado y dormido Pikachu. El pequeño pero invencible roedor eléctrico, dormía placidamente en los brazos de su entrenador y amigo; su suave respirar acompasado de pequeños ronquidos, tranquilizaban en parte al joven, dándole a saber que su pokemón estaba fuera de peligro después de esa mortal batalla.

Cuando entro, encontró a un muy serio Brock, que lo miraba con lastima- Brock… ¿Dónde esta Misty?- pregunto al recorrer con la mirada todo el vestuario y no encontrar a la pelirroja.

-Se fue Ash… dijo que tenía cosas que hacer… y, dijo algo de que ya paso el tiempo para ella y para ti de estar juntos o algo por el estilo- explico el joven criador con pesadez. No le daba gracia ver a sus dos mejores amigos en esta situación.

Al Maestro se le cayó el alma al piso… Misty… Su Myst se fue sin dejarle decir ni siquiera alguna palabra… no… ¡no lo iba a permitir!

-Brock ¿puedes llevar a Pikachu y a los otros, al centro pokemón?- pidió Ash mirándolo fijamente.

-Seguro Ash- accedió con duda el moreno, al momento que se guardaba las pokebolas de Ash y cargaba al dormido Pikachu en sus brazos.

Sin decir más, salio disparado hacia afuera del estadio. Mientras luchaba con el mar de gente que aun estaba abandonando el estadio, su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos de cómo convencer a la sirena de que lo escuche.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Maldición! Olvide que mi moto esta en el taller- exclamo con pesadez.

De repente todo se oscurece, el mismo estadio, el estacionamiento y toda la gente se desvanece ante sus ojos, pero el joven logra dislumbrar la silueta de un ave gigantesca en colores arco iris.

-¿Ho-oh?- inquiere con sorpresa.

-¿Ash?- suena una voz femenina en la lejanía de la mente del trigueño.

Saliendo de su ensimasmiento, su visión se aclaro, mostrándole a una bella mujer, de cabellera turquesa, ojos azules, labios puntados de carmesí, piel blanca y vestida con un uniforme azul, que estaba parada frente a él.

-¿Jenny? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido al ver a la oficial que le había puesto una mano en su hombro.

- Ahora entiendo porque Misty decía que tú eres el despistado más grande de la historia- río la oficial- estaba vigilando el estadio junto con mis hermanas y primas ¿Qué más haría?- lo miro con una sonrisa, pero fue opacada por la mirada de tristeza de Ash- ¿Ash… estas bien?

Ash se había entristecido cuando la oficial menciono a Misty, pero al reparar en la moto de la mujer, sus ánimos se elevaron.

-Jenny… ¿me puedes prestar la moto?- pregunto con inocencia fingida, ocultando las intenciones.

La peli-aguamarina lo miro confundida- seguro Ash… pero si quieres yo misma…- no termino de decir lo que había pensado, ya que Ash se monto ágilmente en la motocicleta oficial y salia derrapando la rueda trasera en el asfalto.

* * *

-¿Misty por qué no hablas con él?- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño tipo balde, que iba manejando una furgoneta por la autopista, en dirección a Celeste.

-Porque no Todd, no vale la pena, ya se que no me ama, de seguro se fue para no quedarse conmigo por lastima, debido a mi estado en ese entonces- contesto con tristeza y voz quebrada la joven que estaba de acompañante en el asiento de copiloto de la furgoneta.

-no digas eso, estoy seguro que no es asi, recuerdo al Ash de esos tiempos- suspiro con nostalgia el joven, ahora camarógrafo del noticiero- recuerdo que una vez Ash dijo que tu eres su razón de querer superarse y demostrar ser el mejor maestro pokemón. Dijo que quería ser digno de estar a tu lado.

Misty sonrio con resignación y bajo la mirada- ya lo se, me lo dijo un montón de veces, pero ahora… me pregunto si lo decía en verdad- se cuestiono con tristeza.

-Bueno, es fácil de averiguar, pregúntaselo- propuso con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el espejo lateral de la furgoneta, que mostraba lo transitada que estaba la autopista, pero más que nada, una motocicleta de policía que se venia acercando a gran velocidad.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero no quiero volver y encontrarlo con otra, en estos momentos- su voz fue casi un sollozo.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que el viene hacia donde estamos y viene solo?- inquirió con picardía.

Misty levanto su mirada en seco y saco su cabeza por la ventanilla. El viento que producía la velocidad de la camioneta, mecía rápidamente sus cabellos mandarinas. Vislumbró una silueta que venia montada en una moto. Su corazón parecía casi salir de su pecho al ver quien era el jinete.

* * *

Ash miraba de reojo el tablero del bi-rodado mientras esquivaba en zigzag los vehículos que rebasaba "_145km/h_" rezaba en líneas digitales.

Ya llevaba más de diez kilómetros y no divisaba la susodichosa furgoneta que se llevaba a su corazón. Giro aun más el acelerador, provocando que se levante la parte de adelante, realizando un corto relié.

Entrecerró sus ojos para protegerse del viento que provocaba la excesiva velocidad, sus ojos lagrimeaban debido a las ráfagas que chocaban con sus orbes marrones.

Después de cinco minutos de solo esquivar autos, mantener el equilibrio y secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano… logro divisar la unidad satelital del canal televisivo de ciudad Celeste.

Se inclino a la derecha dirigiendo la moto hacia la banquina, aumento la velocidad para llegar hasta la puerta del copiloto, imaginando que Misty estaría ahí.

Cuando se arrimo, vio que la pelirroja había saco la cabeza por la ventana- ¡Misty detente!- grito Ash tratando de detener de su huida a la joven.

-¡¿Para que Ash?!- pregunto en un grito que casi era opacado por las ráfagas de viento.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo, detente por favor!- sus ultimas palabras fueron un grito que casi le desgarran la garganta, estaba más que desesperado.

Misty dudo un poco de las palabras de Ash, pero su orgullo fue el que decidió. Le indico a Todd que bajara la velocidad para poder conversar con el maestro pero sin detener por completo su huida.

Ash también bajo la velocidad, ahora el viento no molestaba mucho y se podía conversar con tranquilidad.

-Misty escúchame…- empezó Ash pero fue interrumpido por una mano de Misty que le hizo señal para que se callara.

-No es necesario que me digas Ash, te fuiste porque yo te molestaba para obtener tu sueño- dijo con pesadez.

-¿Qué?- el morocho no podía creer lo que ella pensaba- ¡No! No yo jamás dije y pensé eso, te equivocas Myst, yo jamás deje de amarte, por favor detente charlemos con más calma en otro lugar- pidió en forma de suplica.

-No Ash, no te creo ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto tiempo? Como respondes a eso- espeto molesta, casi no creía las palabras de Ash, su orgullo estaba más allá de los límites.

La mente de Ash intentaba maquinar como contestar lo más rápido posible. Sabia la respuesta, pero tenía que decirla de una manera que ella le creyera, porque si lo hacia mal… la perdía.

Sin darse cuenta, estuvo en más o menos quince segundos de silencio, suficientes para darle una mala idea a Misty- ¿Ves? No sabes, de seguro debes andar con otra, aprovechando tu fama de estar en el top de la lista de los mejores galanes para el atractivo femenino como hace tres años- dirigió su mirada al frente intentando ignorar jinete- ¡Vete no quiero saber más de ti!

Ash agacho la mirada con mucha tristeza una herida en su corazón se estaba abriendo, sentía claramente como se atravesaba un puñal en su pecho.

Apretó los manillares de la moto con fuerza- No me voy a rendir- dijo para si mismo- ella vuelve conmigo y punto, no en vano espere todo este tiempo para volver a verla- bajo la velocidad de la moto para quedar atrás de la furgoneta, se inclino hacia la izquierda y se acerco a la puerta del conductor donde esta Todd- ¡hola Todd! Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado amigo?- pregunto haciéndole señas al castaño con las cejas.

Todd entendió las señales y se unió al juego del maestro- Bien ¿y tu Ash? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida de famoso?

-Pésimo- dijo con resignación y semblante triste- no sabes lo solitario que es, sin verdadera amistad y sin amor.

-¡Yo no te dije que te alejaras por tanto tiempo!- grito con furia Misty.

Ash la ignoro, obtuvo lo que quiso, atrajo la atención de la pelirroja-pero… Ash, ¿Cómo es eso de sin amor?- siguió preguntado Todd ante la mirada fulminante de Misty- que yo sepa tu encabezas en las revistas femeninas en el top 10 de los hombres mas reclamados por las mujeres- aventuro con picardía- fácilmente tu podrías obtener a cualquiera.

-Es cierto- corrobo Ash- pero a mi no me gusta cualquiera.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo Misty- te gustan las gatas salvajes ¿no es asi? Tal como esa ramera que intentaba obtener una entrevista contigo.

Ash no dijo nada. Bajo la velocidad de la moto, pasó por atrás de la camioneta y se puso a lado de la ventanilla de Misty, pero esta vez, se sentó en el encarenado de la moto.

-Es cierto Misty- dijo Ash con voz tranquila, puso su rostro cerca de la ventanilla, ella iba a darle una cachetada- pero… a mi me gustan las sirenas salvajes- aclaro con tono grave, intentando ser seductor.

Misty se sonrojo, pero su orgullo logro seguir dando pelea- no me vengas con tus actitudes de casanova, que a mi no me compran- le advirtió.

-Pero bien que te compraron hace 4 años, cuando fui a Celeste para invitarte a ir al cine conmigo y después te lleve al restaurante francés que te morías por ir y, ninguno de tus pretendientes en esos momentos, te invito siquiera. Solo yo, al único que llamabas ingenuo, tonto, ignorante, terco, caprichoso, infantil, enano y de más cosas- le inculco con molestia. Al momento que se levantaba del encarenado y volvía a sentarse en el asiento del bi-rodado.

Misty bajo la mirada derrotada- _Ash tiene razón-_ dijo una vocecilla dentro su cabeza.

Dio un gran suspiro- Todd por favor detente- pidió al castaño.

Este sonrio de lado para que ella no lo viera, detuvo la furgoneta sobre la banquina.

Ash hizo lo mismo, apago y salto de la moto y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde venía descendiendo Misty.

-No te preocupes Todd, puedes irte, yo la llevo a Celeste- le confió Ash.

-OK, nos vemos- sin darle tiempo a Misty de abrir la boca para protestar, Todd hizo salir chillando los neumáticos del vehiculo, internándose otra vez en la autopista.

Ash subió de nuevo a la moto de la oficial- sube iremos a otro lado- le explico mientras arrancaba de nuevo la moto.

Misty no protesto, pero si lo miro molesta. Subió a la moto, acomodándose en el asiento y agarrándose de la rejilla de atrás.

Ash reparo en eso y llevo sus manos hacia atrás, Misty lo miro sorprendida, cuando el azabache le agarro los brazos y llevo sus manos a que se entrelazaran, haciendo que rodearan la cintura del joven.

Ash acelero con fuerza, provocando que la moto se levante de adelante y Misty tenga que agarrarse con fuerza del cuerpo del jinete para no caerse; volviendo a internarse en la autopista.

* * *

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT les traje otro capitulo de Ghost Master, mi adaptación de Ghost Rider (motorista fantasma, jinete fantasma o vengador fantasma) al mundo pokemón.**

**Casi me desmayo de la emocion al ver los review que me dejaron**

**gracias a Arcangel guerrero, Charizard_Girl, y L´fleur Noir a.k.a. Sumi Chan. **

**espero que les halla gustado esta segunda parte.**

**dejen review, asi me dan mas ganas de continuarlo.**

**y prometo ponerme también actualizar The Final Challenge.**

**por cierto le hago propaganda a mi nuevo fic: Canal Pokemón.**

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**saludos**


	4. Mephisto y la transformación 1º parte

**Hola a todos, aca yo SilverGhosT traigo otro capitulo. Decidi dividirlo en dos, para no aburrirlos con tanta lectura. Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten. nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

_Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel. Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel._

* * *

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo: **

**Mephisto y la transformación... 1º parte.**

**By SilverGhosT**

_Time,it needs time to win back your love again. I will be there, I will be there._

_L__ove, only love can bring back your love someday. I will be there, I will be there._

El suave inicio de la canción de Power Metal Finlandés, que emanaba de los parlantes del equipo de audio, inundaba los rincones de uno de los mejores apartamentos de Ciudad Ecruteak. Las pausadas tonadas de la guitarra eléctrica, parecían describir, el como uno, debe tomar con calma, al momento de buscar recuperar un amor, que debido a circunstancias del destino… se ha tenido que perder. El inquilino del inmueble, que venia saliendo del baño después de ducharse; con una toalla rodeando su cintura y con otra secándose los húmedos mechones de su alborotada cabellera, dejando escapar el tibio vapor que se había impregnado en la habitación; sonrio al escuchar esas palabras. En si, le recuerdan su situación. Él tiene que recuperar el amor de su chica y hoy lo planea hacer. Hoy es su noche, hoy nada evitara recuperar por completo a su amor.

_I__ll fight, babe, ill fight to win back your love again I will be there, I will be there._

Después de la carcajada "metal" del cantante, la música cambio su ritmo, de uno lento a uno más rápido y un poco pesado, pero sin perder su toque romántico. Describiendo como uno debe darle tiempo al tiempo, para recuperar el amor. Bueno, una semana ha pasado de su encuentro con Misty, ya es más que tiempo suficiente. Y tal como dice la canción… él va a pelear por recuperar su amor de nuevo.

_Love, only love can break down the wall someday I will be there, I will be there__._

Mientras terminaba de secar su cuerpo, se dirigió al placard, caminando y agitando su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Con la toalla que sujetaba en sus manos simulo una guitarra y empezó a llevarla hacia todos lados, como si él fuera el guitarrista de la banda.

_Can break down the__ wall someday I will be there, I will be there._

Cuando enfrento el mueble de madera barnizada, lo abrió de par en par, buscando prendas para la ocasión. Hoy tenía una muy cursi cena romántica y debía estar presentable. Dejo la otra toalla con la cual simulo una guitarra, sobre el respaldo de una silla que estaba cerca de una ventana.

_All the way from the start I would try to change__._

_The things that killed our love your pride has built a wall, so strong that I cant get through is there really no chance to start once again I´m loving you try, baby try._

"_your pride has built a wall"_- ese pedazo de estrofa, vago en su mente un rato. Rebuscando en sus vagos conocimientos sobre el idioma ingles, intento traducir esas palabras. "_tu orgullo construyó un muro_" después de estar parado como un minuto frente al placar con una camisa de seda blanca en su mano; lo logro. Sonrio con ironía, esa canción describió en parte, el carácter de su chica, orgullosa al extremo.

_El sonoro impacto de una mano, sobre un costado de un rostro, retumbo en el ambiente del café francés de ciudad Viridian, atrayendo la mirada escrutadora de muchos curiosos que miraban a una joven pareja que se encontraba en una mesa cercana en un rincón._

_-¡No me vuelvas a decir caprichosa Ketchum!- le grito la joven de cabellos mandarinas al mencionado, que se encontraba del otro lado de la cuadrada y roja mesa en la que estaban ambos tomando un exquisito café importado, directamente desde el país del amore._

_-Pero eso es lo que eres Misty- reprocho el agredido, mientras se ponía una mano en la zona afectada por la blanquecina mano de la chica- todavía que te explico la razón de porque me aleje, me golpeas. Dime si no es inmaduro y caprichoso de tu parte, dímelo- exigió mientras la miraba con reproche._

_Misty nuevamente ofendida, se levanto de golpe dispuesta a irse, pero ni bien paso la mesa, una mano le agarro el brazo._

_-¡Suéltame!- demando con furia. El joven no le hizo caso, se levanto del asiento y se paro frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros- ¡no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir ahora, no quiero volver a verte!- intento soltarse del agarre del trigueño pero no pudo. Él tenía más fuerza._

_-Myst…- susurro al momento que envolvía sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él, quería volver a sentirla cerca de él, oler su perfume que es como afrodisíaco, acariciar esa suave y maravillosa piel, besar esos labios sonrosados que sabían a miel recién cosechada por los butterfree- por favor, de que manera debo demostrarte que yo no he dejado de amarte y que jamás te fui infiel en ningún momento. Como demostrarte que le di mi alma a Ho-oh en un acto de amor hacia ti, para poder salvarte. Dime ¿de que manera? No me importa como sea, solo dímelo y lo haré- suplico al momento que acercaba sus labios para probar nuevamente los de la sirena._

_Misty intento soltarse, pero fue en vano, Ash poso sus labios en los de ella, la resistencia de Misty no duro mucho y empezó a corresponder, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los formados pectorales del joven, este acariciaba la espalda de ella._

_Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la pelirroja le implanto otra cachetada- ¡no me convences!- le dijo mientras volvía a retomar fuerzas para alejarse de él..._

_Ash la acerco con más fuerza y volvió a besarla, otra vez no podía oponer resistencia y correspondía al beso, Ash sonreía por dentro, ella seguia siendo débil a su tacto- ¿y ahora?- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cerrando los ojos._

_Ella no le contesto la pregunta, pero si lo volvió a golpear- ¡No!- ahora si le contesto y, volvió a golpearlo- ¡esto es por alejarte!- le dio otro golpe- ¡esto es porque ni siquiera me llamabas!- y le dio otro más- ¡y esto es porque te amo!- le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso con pasión. La misma pasión que cuando se habían entregado el uno al otro, hace unos 4 años._

_La gente que miraba la escena, tenía gotas gigantes detrás de su nuca._

_Cuando separaron la unión de sus labios por la falta de aire, Ash hablo- Myst… si golpeándome descargas tu ira, síguelo haciendo, no te detendré. Yo soy el culpable, me aleje demasiado y sin ni siquiera dejar una carta. Pero te lo repito, lo hice en un acto hacia ti y si no me crees, bueno… mi vida ya no tiene sentido- dio un suspiro de tristeza- sin ti misty, no vale nada todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí al no poder estar a tu lado, no me digas nada- la paro en seco al ver que ella abría la boca para protestar y recriminarle que también había sufrido pensando que era un rechazo su huida- Por favor, volvamos a ser lo que fuimos una vez- imploro mientras le soltaba la cintura y le tomaba las manos para depositar un beso en cada una- yo te amo Misty, nunca deje de hacerlo._

_La pared de orgullo de misty se estaba derrumbando, dando paso a la romántica personalidad de la pelirroja. Los ojos de ella, que mientras habian discutido estaban de un color azul muy frió, se transformaron en unos aguamarina muy tiernos._

_-De acuerdo Ash- dijo por fin mientras soltaba sus manos del agarre del joven y le tomaba el rostro con ternura- demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que aun me amas y ya veremos que pasa después- le acaricio una de las afectadas mejillas que estaba roja por los golpes._

_-¡Lo haré!- contesto decidido. Tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar._

_-Eso espero- suspiro ella al momento que retiraba sus manos del rostro de Ash._

_Ash pago los cafés y ambos se retiraron del establecimiento, bajo la mirada de muchos curiosos, entre ellos… la reportera rubia que quiso entrevistar al joven maestro._

_Después de devolverle la motocicleta a una desconcertada y molesta oficial Jenny, Ash se encamino hacia la mecánica que se encontraba cerca del departamento que le regalo la Elite, al derrotar a los otros miembros antes de Lance._

_Misty lo esperaba afuera, ajena a lo que Ash hacia. Se veía hermosa, la piel aperlada que brillaba por los rayos del agradable sol de primavera; su suave y sedosa cabellera mandarina con la cual la tenue brisa que recorría la ciudad, jugaba con gracia, esa vestimenta que resaltaba su esbelta y sabrosa silueta de adolescente que aun conservaba para sus 21 años._

_Ash embobado con el monumento de mujer que lo estaba esperando, se olvido de lo pesada que era la moto y cayo de costado junto con ella, después de que el mecánico se la entregara en perfectas condiciones._

_Misty sintió el impacto de los fierros del bi-rodado contra el duro suelo y giro alerta, pero se echo a reír a carcajada limpia al ver la escena. _

_-¡Muy graciosa!- sarcasmo por parte de Ash, mientras intentaba levantar la pesada moto con la ayuda del mecánico, que también tenía un ataque de risa y resultaba más un estorbo que una ayuda._

_Después de calzar la moto en el pie lateral de la misma, entro junto con el mecánico en una pequeña oficina. Pago lo que debía y volvió hacia su preciada pieza de ingeniería humana._

_Subió en ella, puso la llave, la giro y el tablero cobro vida. Dio una patada, provocando que el motor empiece a ronronear. Giro la manija del acelerador, haciendo rugir el motor, comprobando que todo esta en orden._

_-Veo que aun la quieres mucho- dedujo Misty que se había acercado a Ash, al sentir el sonido característico del bi-rodado- esta tan igual a la ultima vez que la vi- observo con detenimiento, al momento que las letras plateadas que rezaban "Vulcan-2000" dieron un pequeño resplandor.._

_-¿Acaso creíste que me había desecho de ella?- inquirió alzando una ceja- Misty deshacerme de ella es casi lo mismo que deshacerme de ti._

_Misty lo miro raro- ¿Y por qué eso?_

_-Acaso… ¿no recuerdas que fuimos tu y yo, los que elegimos esta moto?- Misty asintió al recordar el papelón que hicieron ese día en la automotora de Viridian- bueno, aunque la pague yo y en los papeles figura mi nombre, es tuya también. Además de que me recuerdan ciertos recuerdos íntimos- sonrio con picardía._

_Las mejillas de Misty adquirieron casi el mismo tono que sus cabellos. Como olvidar las aventurillas románticas de esos tiempos, donde esa motocicleta negra, fue la única testigo, incluso fue en varios momentos, un lecho de amor._

_-¡Ash!- se quejo ella- no digas eso._

_Él reía por lo bajo- bueno, sube vamonos, te llevare a Celeste- le indico con señas que se sentara en el asiento._

_Misty cruzo por una de sus piernas y se monto, acomodándose en el asiento y apoyando sus sandalias en los posa-pies que estaban en los costados de la moto, abrazo a Ash por la cintura._

_Ash engrano la caja de cambios y soltó el embriague mientras aceleraba. Internándose en el transito, se encaminaron hacia la autopista, en dirección a la ciudad natal de la pelirroja._

La canción concluyo, dándole paso a otra. Mientras el joven escapaba de sus recuerdos y volvía al presente, siguió su travesía de buscar las prendas de ropa adecuadas, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una satisfacción en su ser.

Una cajita bordo, con un hermoso moño color oro estaba en la mesita de luz, se encontraba abierta y, en su interior, un anillo dorado con una gema celeste incrustada en su centro, brillaba a la luz de la veladora, reclamando a su dueña.

_Y__ou should give me a chance this cant be the end I´m still loving you  
_

_I´m still loving you, I need your love  
_

_I´m__ still loving you._

* * *

La casa de las hermanas Eevee estaba con visitas el día de hoy, unas visitas un tanto particulares.

En el living de la residencia, un grupo de personas estaban reunidas. Tomando café y comiendo bizcochos ofrecidos por una de las dueñas de la casa. Sentados cada uno en sillones para una persona, decorados con dibujitos de estrellas en fondo rojo rey, conversaban del encuentro entre la Sirena y el Maestro.

-Misty… ¡dime donde esta asi voy y lo mato!- rugió molesto un joven de cabellera castaño bastante alborotada, tez un poquito bronceada, de ojos marrones, vestido de buzo azul, pantalones de pana negros y botas marrones cortas.

La mencionada días atrás telefoneo a sus amigos de su encuentro con el joven maestro. Cuando todos se enteraron, los más factibles en llegar, no dudaron en venir al encuentro. Todos se habían congregado en la casa de una de las viejas amigas de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Gary, lo voy a matar yo primero- dijo otro joven, de cabellera roja peinada hacia arriba, piel algo pálida y ojos azules, vestido con una musculosa blanca, vaqueros de color amarillo pálido y mocasines negros.

-Se equivocan, es nuestro- replicaron dos muchachas. Una de ellas de cabellera castaña con un peinado tipo orejas de perro, de ojos color zafiro, vestida con un buzo rojo sin mangas y pantalones de licra azul marino ajustados a sus piernas hasta debajo de las rodillas y calzada con unas zapatillas negras. La otra de ojos azules, cabellera azul atada en alto y tez blanca, vestida con unos jeans y una remera a juego, calzada con sandalias rosadas.

-Ja- bufo otro chico, de pelo negro-verde, con mirada molesta, vestido con una remera azul y shorts marrones, calzado con championes negros- déjenlo que yo lo encuentre y verán lo que le pasa- dijo en amenaza.

Al parecer, nadie tiene intenciones de ir en un encuentro afectuoso con su desaparecido viejo amigo. Todos quieren ir a castigarlo por su huida en un momento difícil.

-Chicos a los golpes no se resuelve nada- comento con solemnidad la menor de las hermanas Eevee, vestida con pantalón rosa pálido, blusa del mismo color, calzada con unas zapatillas blancas- ¿Iras a cenar con él, Misty?- pregunto mirando a la mencionada.

Esta la miro y se sonrojo levemente, vestida simplemente con unos jeans azules, una chaqueta marrón de cuero por encima de una musculosa blanca, calzada con sus viejos tennis rojos y blancos con rayas amarillas en zigzag.

-Si Sakura, ire, veamos que hace- rió un poquito- esta desesperado por recuperarme.

-Yo le daré una razón para recuperarte- dijo el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

-Rudy, no lo hagas enojar- le advirtió Misty con la mayor delicadeza posible, para evitar que el enojado líder de Isla Trovita estallara- no sabes lo diferente que esta, es incluso más alto que tú- señalo con una sonrisa.

Rudy bufo con molestia. Cierto, hace unos años cuando se juntaron todos para el cumpleaños de la sirena, él y Ash se habían encontrado, pero ya no tenían diferencias, dado que Rudy se encontraba de novio con Sakura, decidieron hacer las paces y comportarse como amigos. Cuando estuvieron cerca, ellos se compararon en altura, para esos entonces, el pelirrojo era más alto que el azabache.

-Podrá ser más alto, más guapo, más musculoso- empezó la castaña- pero nada lo va a salvar cuando lo encuentre y para colmo tu lo defiendes Misty- le reprocho a la pelirroja que lo miraba divertida.

-No te enojes May- contesto con una sonrisa Misty- yo se que él se fue, a sabiendas de mi estado- intento ahogar un suspiro, pero no pudo- pero él me ha explicado la razón de porque se fue y yo le creo- miro a todos.

-Déjame adivinar que fue lo que te dijo- pidió el joven de cabellos semi-verdes.

-No pienses cosas raras Tracey- le advirtió con desden Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

-De seguro lo hizo para no distraerse de su sueño- inquirió con enojo Gary- ese ignorante de Ash, no piensa en otra cosa que no sean pokemóns.

Misty solo miraba y escuchaba todo lo que decían sus amigos sobre Ash, como lo despotricaban, como recriminaban su huida hace 3 años. Suspiro con pesadez mientras miraba hacia una de las ventanas del modesto living. Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, una suave brisa recorría las hojas de los árboles, el tono celeste del cielo, se estaba transformando en un azul marino, mientras que en el horizonte, el sol empezaba a descender, dejando que lo tonos rojizos decoraran el limite imaginario.

* * *

El joven morocho, estaba anudando los cordones de sus zapatos negros, teniendo su pie apoyado en una silla. Aun tenía su torso desnudo, pero ya bestia unos vaqueros azules nuevos.

Sentía sus orejas llamear con intensidad, se llevo una mano a un pómulo- por Ho-oh ¿Quién estará hablando mió?- pregunto a la nada.

Siguió su tarea, mientras seguia sintiendo como se le escocían sus orejas de lo coloradas y calientes que estaban.

* * *

Siguió ajena a la conversación que duro como más de media hora, hasta que la chica de cabellera azul se paro y paso una mano frente a los ojos de la pelirroja- ¿Misty… estas ahí?- llamo con interrogación al ver el semblante perdido de su amiga.

La mencionada despertó de sus pensamientos y miro fijo a su interlocutora- si Dawn- contesto con voz ronca- estoy bien… ¿me preguntaste algo?

-Te había preguntado y vas a ir a tu cita con el desconsiderado de Ash- volvió a repetir lo que había preguntado hace más de media hora.

-Por centésima vez- respondió con fastidio- ¡si voy a ir!- grito molesta, todos la escrutaron con la mirada- ¿Qué?- pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno ya que iras- empezó Rudy- iremos contigo… pero estaremos ocultos, solo vigilaremos que no haga cosas raras- aclaro al ver que la pelirroja se había levantado para protestar.

-Es muy buena idea- acoto Tracey con mirada seria.

-Entonces esta decidido, iremos todos a vigilar- declaro con entusiasmo May, levanto un puño en señal.

Misty los miraba con una gota enorme en la cabeza. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mientras agarraba la taza de café y bebía de a pequeños sorbos, aparentando tranquilidad en su semblante, pero en su interior presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar, aunque no identificaba que era… y no tenía nada que ver con las ideas de sus amigos de espiar su cena romántica.

* * *

Con una remera manga corta blanca, su chaqueta de cuero puesta y asegurándose de haberse puesto desodorante y su colonia inglesa favorita; Ash tomo la llave de su moto y salio rumbo hacia el pasillo del edificio, cerrando la puerta del apartamento en el proceso, se encamino por el alfombrado persa el espacioso corredor, hacia el ascensor para dirigirse al subsuelo, en dirección al estacionamiento privado.

Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón para ir a dicho lugar. Las puertas se cerraron y el traqueteo característico empezó, mientras sentía como su ser descendía por el camino hacia abajo.

Mientras bajaba, en su mente tenías muchas ideas para tener la velada perfecta con su chica. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, topándose con un objeto de aspecto cuadrado y un poco duro. Lo apretó con esperanzas, mientras una oleada de confianza lo invadía. Nada lo iba a detener, ni siquiera un dios.

Cuando la campana del ascensor anuncio la llegada al piso deseado, las puertas del mismo se abrieron y dieron paso al joven, que con un pequeño trote busco a su Kawasaki por el amplio estacionamiento, recorría con la mirada los lujosos autos y las gigantescas camionetas 4x4 de los adinerados dueños que se alojaban en el complejo. Sonreía de satisfacción al poder tener semejante lujo de vivir en un lugar asi.

Bueno, en términos el se gano este lujo, lucho con dedicación junto con sus pokemóns para obtener su sueño y de paso, ganar toda la fama que ahora poseía.

A medio trote, llego al apartado de las motocicletas, reparo en algo- ¿Y mi moto?- pregunto a la nada, miro a todos lados, no había nadie.

Siguió caminando con semblante de preocupación, busco y busco, mirando de rincón a rincón, entre los espacios reservado para cada vehiculo, buscando su preciado bi-rodado.

Después de estar más de diez minutos sin ningún resultado, llego a la inteligente conclusión- ¡me la robaron!- exclamo a todo pulmón, su voz resonó en el silencioso y grisáceo lugar.

Salio corriendo por la salida, como si fuera en persecución de su motocicleta. Pero con la clara idea de ir a buscar a la oficial Jenny, para darle el comunicado de que fue asaltado y que hicieran rápido un pedido de captura.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, con un cielo despejado en el que todo el firmamento se podía contemplar con el fulgor jamás visto por la humanidad. Una brisa suave resonaba en el ambiente y muy poco ruido se percibía, por algo, este edificio estaba alejado del ajetreo ruido característico de una ciudad capital como lo es Viridian.

Ni bien salio, se encamino ni lerdo ni perezoso, en la búsqueda de su vehiculo.

Aunque no contó con llegar a la calle y toparse con la moto a unos metros en un callejón, calzada en el pie lateral, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Ash súper extrañado se dirigió hacia ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto al vehiculo como quien no quiere la cosa, olvidando por el momento su preocupación.

-Yo la traje hasta aquí- contesto una voz un poco áspera.

Ash retrocedió asustado- ¿pué… puedes ha… ha… habllllarrr?- inquirió tartamudeando mirando con sorpresa y temor a su moto.

Un hombre salio de entre el vapor que salía de una alcantarilla cercana. Vestido con una gabardina negra, pantalones de seda y zapatos del mismo color. Sus facciones eran cuadradas y tenia algunas arrugas en su blanco rostro, ojos de irises rojas y amarillas, nariz respingada y peinado entrecano tipo copete hacia atrás.

-La verdad, no puedo creer lo ignorante que eres- suspiro con desgana el hombre recién llegado, mientras avanzaba de brazos cruzados a paso elegante.

- Jeje- rió avergonzado con la mano en la nuca- lo siento es que me sorprendió- reconoció con una sonrisa, pero se acordó del porque había salido corriendo en busca de su moto- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace con mi moto?- soltó con velocidad al momento que se ponía en posición de pelea y miraba atentamente los movimientos de ese sujeto extraño.

-Tranquilo muchacho- dijo con suavidad el supuesto ladrón, al ver como el azabache se disponía a agredirlo- déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Mephisto- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Mephisto?- repitió mientras fruncía el seño en señal de duda- ¿lo conozco de algún lado?- miro inquisidoramente a su interlocutor mientras lo recorría con la mirada intentando identificarlo.

-No, pero si conoce a mi jefe.

-¿A su jefe?- el semblante de Ash cambio a uno de completa extrañeza, mientras olvidaba su postura de combate y se para rígidamente con los brazos a sus costado.

-Si a mi jefe- afirmo con fuerza.

-Y… ¿Quién es?

-No te hagas el tonto, lo conoces bien.

-No, sinceramente no me imagino quien es- dijo con toda sinceridad- pero si me disculpa, tengo prisa, si quiere hablamos en otro momento- le inculco mientras se montaba en la moto y la encendía. Retrocedió con ella haciendo fuerza con los pies, para posicionarse y tener facilidad de salir en dirección a la calle.

Mephisto dio un suspiro prolongado al ver como el joven se disponía a retirarse- lo lamento Ash, pero no podrás ir a tu cita con Misty- sentencio con gravedad, al momento que se acercaba al joven y se ponía al lado de la moto.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Un hermoso auto deportivo se detuvo frente a la entrada de alfombra roja; del mejor restaurant francés de toda la región de Johto. El Cual tenía la imagen de un Luvdisc, rodeado de corazones rosados hechos en Neon.

-Gracias por traerme Rudy- agradeció la pelirroja que descendía del vehiculo, al momento que caballerosamente uno de los integrantes del vallet parking le abría la puerta.

-De nada Misty, ya te dije que no es molestia- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y con las manos en el volante- ¿te paso a buscar?- la miro con picardía.

-No creo que sea necesario- dedujo ella al ver la cara que le propinaba su interlocutor, se sonrojo fuertemente al identificar las ideas que pasaban por la mente del joven.

-De acuerdo pero de todas maneras te estaremos vigilando- le aviso mientras engranaba la caja de cambios del Porsche Cayman.

-Bien, nos vemos- se despidió ella mientras ingresaba al lugar y se dirigía al Maître.

Rudy partió haciendo chillar las cubiertas y tapando de hollín al pobre sujeto del vallet parking.

Misty con un vestido de satén negro con tirantes acampanados que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía una raja en la entrepierna, permitiendo movilidad; calzada con unos zapatos de taco de alto; su cabellera que flameaba como fuego, se encontraba totalmente suelta, llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y despedía un hermoso aroma a fresáis. Una gargantilla en forma de alas muy parecidas a las de un Charizard, pero con una gema celeste en su centro, decoraba el pálido y suave cuello de la chica; unas perlas blancas decorando los pómulos de las orejas. Si uno no la conociera, diría que se trata de una estrella de cine o de una modelo muy codiciada.

La pelirroja de dirigió al Maître, que estaba vestido con un elegante Smoking- _Goodnight dame, bienvenue à le Luvdisc Amour_, ¿_Avez-vous une réservation?-_ la recibió cortésmente el individuo hablando en francés, al momento que revisaba la lista que se encontraba en el sujeta papeles de una tablilla que estaba en sus manos.

Misty, amante del francés, también contesto en el mismo idioma- _Bonsoir monsieur, j'ai une réservation au nom de Monsieur Ketchum_- informo, devolviendo la cortesía con la cual fue recibida.

-¿_Est-ce que vous Mademoiselle Misty Waterflower_?- pregunto mientras sacaba una pokebola del interior de su chaqueta y miraba interrogantemente a la joven.

-_Oui, il est_.

El hombre dio un gran suspiro de fastidio- muy bien, entonces deberá pasar una prueba- anuncio al momento que abría la pokebola que estaba en su mano. Un resplandor blanco revelo a un gusano de color verde.

Misty al ver ese pokemón de la variedad bicho, denominado Caterpie, solo pudo dar una reacción más que normal en ella.

-AAAHHH, UN BICHO, ALEJENLO DE MI- grito a toda la fuerza que le era posible, atemorizada; mientras se escondía detrás del Maître, el cual no había cambiado su expresión seria.

Las personas que en ese momento iban entrando y saliendo, los jóvenes del vallet parking; miraron raro a la pelirroja ante su reacción por el indefenso gusano.

-Prueba superada- festejo el maître, al momento que regresaba al gusano a la unidad de transporte.

La sirena salio detrás del hombre con un humor de perros- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!- demando con un grito muy potente, al momento que levantaba sus puños dispuesta a golpear al sujeto.

-Di… disculpe señorita, pero… el señor Ketchum, nos aviso que podrían venir varias mujeres diciendo que eran usted- Misty se tranquilizo y bajo sus manos, pero con una mueca de extrañeza al pobre Maître, que le había contestado aterrorizado ante la reacción de la joven- y puso como condición que solo dejáramos entrar a la jovencita que reaccionara de una manera muy parecida a la cual usted acaba de realizar- explico. Misty se puso muy colorada de pena- le pido mil disculpas, pero fue la condición que puso el joven Ketchum, además de que ya estaba algo cansado, usted es la trigésima jovencita que dice tener una reservación con el señor Ketchum- explico al momento que ponía un "tic" en la tablilla.

-No se preocupe, no lo culpo, yo misma me encargare de cobrarme esta al joven que le hizo poner esa condición- tercio ella, al momento que apretaba un puño.

El Maître la miraba horrorizado- pué… puede pasar… señorita- anuncio tartamudo, mientras abría caballerosamente la puerta de cristal, para que la sirena pasara al local.

Mientras en una SUV de color azul marino; de forma cuadrada, con pequeñas luces amarillas decorando el techo; vidrios polarizados y ruedas con llantas Enkei-RT6. Vigilaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¿Desde cuando a Misty no le gustan los insectos?- pregunto Sakura con una gota en la nuca. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Desde que la conozco, siempre los ha aborrecido- contesto Tracey con una gota de igual forma en la cabeza. Sentado en uno de los asientos de atrás.

-De verdad creo que Ash fue un poquito cruel con esa prueba- opino May, sentada al lado de Tracey.

-Opino lo mismo- aporto Dawn, al lado de la castaña.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Ash, tenga tantas mujeres detrás de él- agrego Gary, en el asiento del piloto, con mirada celosa.

-¡celoso!- rieron May, Dawn y Sakura.

-¡No es cierto!- negó Gary con un grito.

-Si lo es- reafirmaron ellas con voz cantarina, al momento que chocaban las palmas en complicidad.

Siguieron discutiendo. Mientras Tracey miraba hacia con melancolía hacia la ventana, fijando sus ojos en donde Misty había entrado.

-_Ash debió de tener una muy buena razón para haberse ido, aunque no se cual es-_ Se dijo a si mismo, como intentándose convencer.

* * *

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ash, fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que el sujeto le dijo. Mientras se preparaba para partir.

Mephisto no le contesto, solo se le acerco y pulso un botón que estaba cerca de la manija de la izquierda del manillar, haciendo que la moto de apague.

-Oiga ¿Qué hace?- demando el azabache la momento que descendía después de calzar el bi-rodado en el pie lateral.

-¿Recuerdas tu pacto con Ho-oh, hace tres años?- pregunto con seriedad inmutable, mirando fijamente los ojos del joven.

-Si…- su contestación fue un hilito de voz. Aun le dolía el porque lo hizo.

-Bueno, es hora de que pagues.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso te creíste que mi jefe te dejaría encontrarte con tu amada porque si no más? Si asi es… Ho-oh es mi jefe. Según tu, el pokemón que fue tu inspiración durante más de diez años para ser lo que sos ahora- se apresuro a contestar, al ve que el joven había levantado una mano y abierto la boca para protestar. Ash bajo la mano y cerro sus labios, Mephisto siguió- Es hora de que te asignen tu función, ya que tu alma le pertenece a Ho-oh, es hora de que te transformes- le informo con seriedad al momento que le hacia señas para que lo siguiera y se alejara de la moto.

-¿Transformarme?- repitió confundido, mientras seguia al canoso- ¿en que?- pregunto.

-En el Maestro Vengador Fantasma- revelo él al momento que habría una de sus palmas, apuntando a la motocicleta.

La cual, se envolvió en llamas. Ash miraba horrorizado como su preciada moto se consumía frente a sus ojos. Estaba a punto de golpear al individuo por haber hecho semejante atrocidad. Pero no lo hizo, porque las flamas que rodeaban el bi-rodado, se extinguieron con la misma facilidad que aparecieron.

Ante un muy confundido Ash, apareció una nueva motocicleta, que aunque tenía el mismo tamaño y forma que su Vulcan-2000, tenía unos detalles extras muy llamativos.

Para empezar, las horquillas dobles que sujetaban la rueda delantera, parecían cadenas y terminaban en forma de punta de lanza; el nuevo encarenado que protegía el tablero, tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de una cabeza, incluso tenía dos orificios que se asimilaban a unos ojos. Los manillares tenían un aspecto vertebrado. El motor estaba rodeado por algo que se asemejaba mucho a un esternon con costillas, de aspecto metálico. El guardabarros trasero que recubría media rueda, tenía unas especies de escamas puntiagudas recorriéndolo de principio a fin.

Lo único que no cambio fue su color y las formas de las llantas.

-¿Qué le paso a mi moto?- pregunto Ash, después de inspeccionar minuciosamente cada detalle.

-Nada, solo sufrió una pequeña mutación, nada más- aclaro con aspecto inocente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ash no creía lo que veía. Sin embargo su pasión por las motos, lo hacia quedar embelesado por esa pieza nueva.

-¿Puedo…?- pregunto mientras se aproximaba a la moto, dispuesto a subirse.

-Es tuya- fue lo único que dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa.

Ash no dudo ni un segundo y se subió. Observo con detenimiento los controles. Al ver que no eran diferentes, intento encender el motor.

Al joven maestro le recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, al escuchar el rugido que lanzo el motor… parecía el rugido de un charizard, pero mucho más potente.

Intentando lucir sus habilidades en conducción, hizo salir la moto a medio embrague al momento que daba un prolongado giro en la manija que es el acelerador.

Pero no contaba con la nueva potencia del motor del bi-rodado fantasma. La rueda trasera, que por consiguiente es la que hace tracción para mover la moto; Empezó a girar muy rápido, refregándose contra el asfalto.

Sin embargo la moto no se movió de lugar.

La rueda seguia girando, empezando a lanzar humo. Después se volvió roja y por ultimo se envolvió en llamas, enterrándose en el duro suelo, tirando pedazos de escombros para todos lados. El rugido del motor era muy grande, incluso logro reventar algunos vidrios de algunas ventanas, de edificios cercanos.

A Ash le quedaron zumbando los oídos ante el potente ruido del motor. No pudo reaccionar si quiera, cuando la moto salio despedida hacia adelante, con impulso muy violento.

La moto tomo una calle hacia la izquierda y se perdió.

Mephisto miro con satisfacción lo acontecido, mientras otra silueta se aproximaba hacia él.

-Hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo?- saludo el sujeto recién llegado, conmovido falsamente. Era un tipo alto, piel pálida, facciones cuadradas, pero más joven que el primero; cabello corto y negro, tenía patillas hasta la mitad de las mejillas. Sus ojos eran negros y fríos. También bestia gabardina negra, pantalón negro y zapatos.

-250 años han pasado desde que Ho-oh, no utilizaba a un vengador- respondió con pesadez, sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor- justamente el mismo tiempo que ha pasado, desde que la antigua San Sebastián, hizo ese pacto- comento con nostalgia fingida. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano con una mirada de reproche- ¿tanto es el mal, para tener que recurrir a el arma más poderosa que posee nuestro señor?- pregunto.

-Me temo que si, hermano mió, pero por ahora, será mejor que dejemos que el nuevo Maestro Fantasma se habitué a sus nuevos poderes- recomendó con solemnidad, al momento que una pantalla de tinieblas lo cubría. Cuando se disperso, revelo a un Missdreavus- vamonos hermano, has hecho tu labor.

Mephisto dio un suspiro, la misma capa lo envolvió a él, al dispersarse de la misma manera, revelo a otro Missdreavus, solo que este era brillante- Tienes razón, vamonos, no es bueno estar alejados con este peligro acechando- sin más que decir ambos desaparecieron de la nada.

* * *

**Hola.**

**que les parecio? bueno me lo dejan en los reviews. Mientras me dedico a contestar todos los que me dejaron.**

**-Mistyket: **hola, que bueno que te halla gustado mi historia, espero que la sigas leyendo. Sip pobre Ash, pero no te preocupes, como pequeño Spoiler, solo Rudy y Gary lo van a golpear, pero yo no desearia estar en el lugar de ellos cuando lo hagan, ya sabras porque.

**Charizard_girl:** hola, también agradezco tu review, jeje, tal como le digo a mistyket, pobre ash jajajajajaja, pero no te preocupes no va sufrir tanto ajaja.

**Suki90: **No te preocupes, tratare de seguirla mientras me dure la inspiración y este maquinando los caps de mis otrs fics. por ahora tengo diseñado varios capitulos de esta historia, solo me falta escribirlos xD

**Anonimo: **eh... jejeje... no se quien seas... pero de igual manera gracias por leer, si planeo hacer que los amigos de Ash hagan lo que dijieron, pero solo Gary y Rudy lo haran, pobrecitos no quisiera estar en su lugar cuando lo hagan jejeje xD

**Satoshi-Taicho: **Que onda mi amigo sato, que se cuenta? para cuando actualizas el teatro de los sueños? ahora ya no podes poner la excusa del virus porque ya paso una semana de eso xD, y tampoco pongas la excusa del bambi jajajajajajaja, espero tu review en este nuevo cap xD nos vemos. Por cierto, pos claro que tiene que ser diferente a la peli.

**Sumi chan a.k.a. L´fleur Noir: **mi idola me dejo review, gracias por los consejos, mi biblioteca de descripcion de escenas y demas cosas esta basada en los libros de harry potter, que son los que más he leido. aunque a veces tengo mis achaque y perdidas de memoria. Me cuesta un poco describir el clima, las sensaciones de los personajes, las espresiones de voz y gestos fisicos, esa es mi dificultad. Gracias por tus consejos y es un honor para mi que tu te tomes algo de tu tiempo en leer mi historia. ¿que si te permito que me adules? no creo que me lo merezca. muchas gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes esta primera mitad del nuevo cap.

**Arcangel guerrero: **Gracias por tus reviews, que bueno que te halla gustado esta adaptación de Ghost Rider, en terminos se basa en la pelicula, pero no sera completamente fiel a las escenas. espero tu review en las siguientes entregas de capitulos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. La cancion utilizada en este cap es: **Still loving you **de Sonata Arctica. Mi grupo favorito de Power Metal n.n!!!**


	5. Mephisto y la transformación 2º parte

**Hola... aca yo SilverGhosT traigo otro capitulo más. Disculpen las tardanzas pero mis estudios dificultaban la tarea de tener ratos libres para escribir, ademas de que me estaba dedicando a otros fics jejeje. Gracias a Arcangel Guerrero por su review. Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean... nos vemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

_As the master loped on by him he heard one call his name. If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range._

* * *

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo:**

** Mephisto y la transformación... 2º parte**

**By SilverGhosT**

El hermoso restaurante tenía paredes pintadas en un blanco vainilla, decorado con cuadros de muchos pintores franceses; los candelabros que decoraban el techo tenían forma de Luvidisc, las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos y se escuchaba en el ambiente el sonido de unos violines, acompasando la situación.

-_Sit mademoiselle, Puis-je prendre votre commande?- _como demanda la situación, caballerosamente, un mozo le ofreció asiento a nuestra querida sirena, cuando ella llego a la mesa reservada por el maestro.

Misty tomo asiento y se acomodo para después contestar- _ne pas attendre à remercier ma compagne, mais si vous voulez un verre d'eau_- el mozo dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

Misty miraba de soslayo a todos los que se encontraban en el restaurant: veía muchas parejas de enamorados, que se besaban, cruzaban sus brazos en el aire al beber champagne o vino, le daban de comer a su respectiva pareja algo del caviar o caracoles que estaban cenando. Sin duda un lugar muy romántico.

Misty sonreía para si misma, dentro de un rato ella estaría en la misma situación con su amado.

O eso… es lo que ella creía.

* * *

La noche estaba tranquila, despejada, no hacia frió ni calor. La actividad de la gente era normal, dado que eran las ocho de la noche de un día de trabajo, no se veía una gran masa de gente pero las calles no estaban vacías.

En una intersección entre dos calles, el semáforo se puso en rojo, obligando a los conductores a detener sus rodados.

Muchos estaban deseosos de llegar a sus respectivos hogares después de una jornada laboral. Pero todos estaban ajenos al peligro que acechaba las calles.

De repente el sonido de un motor se viene escuchando en la lejanía de la calle, para estar muy lejos se escuchaba clarísimo. Atrajo la atención de muchos peatones, incluso de los conductores de los vehículos que estaban detenidos en el semáforo, algunos incluso sacaron la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, otros simplemente observaban expectantes a través del espejo retrovisor.

El rugido del motor se venía acercando, muchos estaban curiosos, todos querian saber a que le pertenecía semejante sonido. Sin dudas todos pensaban que era el motor de un vehiculo de gran cilindrada.

Pero nadie contaba con que una motocicleta, con la rueda trasera en llamas, la cual estaba dejando un camino de magma en la calle; pasara a toda velocidad, provocando que los vidrios de los edificios estallaran, los carteles en las aceras se derritieran al igual que los que indicaban los Parking prepagos, los vehículos estacionados explotaran por los aires y muchos se desmayaran ante el ensordecedor sonido de la motocicleta fantasma proveniente del averno.

-¡Apártense quítense del camino!-gritaba agitando una mano el jinete del bi-rodado.

La moto llego a la intersección, paso entremedio de los dos vehículos parados en la calle, haciendo que salgan despedidos por los aires.

La gente gritaba aterrorizada por la aparición del jinete. Se escondían en los callejones, entraban a las casas y locales comerciales, buscando refugio al caos generado por el Apocalipsis.

Ash giro el volante de la moto hacia la izquierda, entro en la calle mediante una derrapada, provocando que se levante el asfalto al arrastrar la rueda trasera.

-¡WOW! Esto si es poder- festejaba Ash mientras giraba la manija del acelerador. La moto rugió de nuevo, del caño de escape salio una gran llamarada y se levanto la rueda delantera mientras arrancaba de nuevo.

Siguió su travesía por las calles de Ecruteak, haciendo destrozos para todos lados.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para que Ash llegue?- pregunto Dawn por cuarta vez.

Gary revoleo los ojos en señal de fastidio, ya se estaba cansando. Apretó las manos en el volante antes de contestar- ya te lo dije Dawn, ya tendría que estar aquí, Misty llego temprano, asi que hace media hora que esta esperando- contesto y explico.

Un bip se escucho de la pantalla que se encontraba encima de la radio de la SUV.

Sakura presiono un botón y apareció Rudy en la pantalla- ¿Ya llego Ash?- pregunto.

-No, todavía no- contesto la peli-bordo mientras se recostaba en el espaldar del asiento de cuero sintético- ¿vamos a estar toda la velada vigilándolos?- pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Si, no nos perderemos ningún detalle y mañana iremos al apartamento de Ash a tirarle la puerta abajo- agrego al momento que cerraba un puño.

-¿Alguien sabe donde vive?- Tracey se enderezo en su asiento, llevaba más de media hora con la cabeza recostada en el vidrio, mirando a la nada.

-Pues…- Rudy titubeo- no… Misty no me dijo- contesto resignado con la mano en la nuca- no me quiso decir jeje- rió avergonzado- bueno ya lo sabremos, no se esconderá tan fácil- acoto con determinación.

Todos dieron un suspiro de resignación, les espera una larga, larga noche.

* * *

Ash saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y logro dirigir la motocicleta fantasma hacia el edificio de su apartamento. Tratando de evitar hacer más destrozos (si eso fuera posible) al entrar al subsuelo mediante la entrada del estacionamiento privado.

Entro con dificultad, dado que estaba un poco mareado y sentía mucha presión en su cabeza. Sudaba, tenía algo de jaqueca y su vista estaba algo nublada.

Calzo con pesadez el pedal lateral, descendió y se dirigió al ascensor tambaleando. Jadeaba y estaba muy cansado, sentía mucha pesadez en sus músculos. Respiraba con dificultad y un calor emanaba de su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado corriendo en un día soleado.

Callo arrodillado antes de siquiera alejarse unos metros de su moto, con las manos en el duro suelo- que… me pasa… siento mucho… calor- murmuro entre jadeos. Metió los dedos entre su cuello y el de la chaqueta, para que dejara entrar algo de aire. Varias gotas de sudor recorrieron su rostro. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en tratar de regularizar su respiración.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo una voz conocida detrás de su mente.

-¿Me… Mephisto?- inquirió con sorpresa al sentir la voz del enviado de Ho-oh. Fue como una brisa fría, que recorrió toda su espalda, pero sin aliviarle la sensación que lo escocia. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y volteo su cabeza en busca de su interlocutor, pero no lo encontró.

-Ahora es tu turno de transformarte, ya lo hizo tu transporte; ahora eres tu el que debe arder en las llamas sagradas- tercio la voz.

Ash no entendía a lo que se refería, se logro incorporar con dificultad, se tambaleo hacia tras pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

Un humo blanco llego a su vista, miro a ver de donde provenía, el humo salía de sus manos que estaban coloradas, casi rojas, como si una luz proviniera de adentro de su cuerpo. Miro con sorpresa, sus ojos se ensancharon al máximo mientras un ardor, como si le estuvieran poniendo sus manos en fuego; le llegaba a su mente a través de sus nervios.

El ardor entro en aumento, el dolor que sentía era brutal. Dio un gran grito de dolor que retumbo en todo el complejo. Nadie podía socorrerlo, nadie lo podía salvar de su destino.

Mediante desesperación por el escarmiento que estaba recibiendo, diviso una canilla que servia para conectar mangueras en caso de incendio; intento llegar a ella, pero el dolor era tanto, que no tenía correlación con sus movimientos.

Ahora sentía la quemazón en todo el cuerpo. Jamás lo había sentido de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando Charizard le tiraba sus lanzallamas. Miro hacia abajo. Sus pies empezaron a prenderse fuego literalmente. Las llamas salían de debajo de sus zapatos, empezando a subir, cubriendo sus pies. Involuntariamente reprimió un alarido, llevo sus manos a su rostro, el cual despedía también el mismo humo que sus manos. Se sentía desfallecer, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Sacudiéndose para todos lados, intentando apagar el fuego de sus pies, se tiro al suelo, palpando sus zapatos, en vano para apagar las llamas que subían a sus piernas.

Otro dolor más fuerte llego a su mente. Soltó el grito más desgarrador de la historia. Las mismas llamas que rodeaban sus pies, se habían formado en sus ojos. Agitaba con desesperación sus manos, agarrándose la sien, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro como loco, en vano; las llamas no cedían. La piel de su rostro empezó a quemarse, la sangre brotaba de sus mejillas. Pequeñas explosiones surgían en su nuca. Sus cabellos caian chamuscados por las llamas. Sus ojos se consumían, la piel salía de su rostro disparada por las pequeñas explosiones y todos los huesos del cráneo, empezaron a relucir.

La piel, músculos y nervios de sus manos ya habían desaparecido. La sangre se evaporo al instante. Sus manos estaban en los puros huesos, con llamas en sus contornos.

Sacudió sus manos violentamente hacia adelante. La piel de su rostro casi había desaparecido. Su nariz, los labios, sus orejas y su cabello estaban en sus últimas. Mientras las llamas seguían su arrase sin detenerse en todo el cuerpo del maestro. Camino unos metros, dejando llamas en el suelo con sus pasos, mientras gritaba de dolor y se sacudía para todos lados. Una última explosión le dio un envión hacia adelante.

Ash cayo de bruces en el suelo, impactando de cara al duro concreto. Su cuerpo entero se envolvió en llamas, quedando inconciente. La motocicleta dio un rugido con su motor, las llamas rodearon ambas ruedas. Los orificios en el encarenado, se llenaron de fuego, simulando unos ojos de los mil demonios.

La gran concentración de fuego que rodeaba al joven, genero una explosión. Llenando de humo el lugar. El hollín dispersado se impregno en las paredes y los demás vehículos que estaban ahí. Cuando el humo se desvaneció. Una figura apareció. Ash estaba de pie, pero muy distinto su aspecto era.

La cabeza estaba sin piel y sin cabellos. Sus ojos no estaban en sus cuencas. La nariz era un recuerdo al igual que sus cicatrices en zigzag que decoraban sus mejillas. Sus labios brillaban por la ausencia y sus orejas también. Era un cráneo sin piel, envuelto en llamas que se movían vivamente hacia arriba. Estaba vestido igual, con la chaqueta de cuerno negra pero con el sierre subido; los vaqueros azules y los zapatos negros. Sus manos al igual que su cabeza estaban sin piel y con llamas recorriendo cada uno de sus dedos.

-Bienvenido nuevo Maestro Fantasma- la voz de Mephisto sonó en el aire. El mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es mi misión?- pregunto con impaciencia. Su voz sonó áspera y fría, totalmente lúgubre. Era un demonio personificado. Su personalidad parecía ser totalmente distinta a la de Ash.

-Tranquilo joven Maestro, todo a su debido tiempo, pero ¿Por qué no sale a probar sus poderes del juicio final?- inquirió con voz divertida.

Una pequeña mueca de malicia se formo en los huesos del fantasma llameante. Sin decir nada salio caminando suavemente hacia afuera.

El vehiculo infernal dio otro rugido. El maestro se dio media vuelta y le abrió la mano en señal- ¡quédate!- le ordeno con autoridad. La moto se apago, las llamas que la rodeaban se extinguieron, pero no volvió a su forma normal.

Ash salio por la salida de vehículos, caminando a paso tranquilo. Doblo a la derecha y se perdió.

* * *

-_Champagne Mademoiselle?-_ pregunto un mozo a la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del medio del gran salón del restaurant.

La joven esbozo una sonrisa forzada- _Oui, Monsieur-_ contesto. El hombre le sirvió una copa y se retiro.

Misty miro la copa y dio un suspiro bien largo. Ella sabía bien lo mal que se llevaba con las bebidas alcohólicas. Ash se lo hizo saber hace unos años, cuando celebraron el cumpleaños de las gemelas sensacionales. En el cual, la pelirroja decidió probar el Champagne, aunque no tiene recuerdos de lo que hizo, sabe que termino en la cama de Ash y, el trigueño durmiendo en un sofá cerca de ella.

Tomo de nuevo el pokegear y remarco el mismo número que hace rato estaba discando "_lo sentimos, pero el número que marco, esta fuera de servicio, inténtelo más tarde_"- yo lo dejare fuera de servicio cuando llegue- dijo para si misma, cuando por sexta vez, la misma voz femenina se escuchaba por el altavoz.

Dejo el aparato con fastidio sobre la mesa, maldiciendo mentalmente.

Tomo la copa y la miro de nuevo, como si la examinara, como si debiera dar un veredicto de la situación y dar la sentencia final.

Sin más que decir y sin remordimientos, se tomo la copa de un sorbo.

* * *

El reloj de un cartel encima de un escaparate de una joyería, marcaba las 10 de la noche.

Una brisa un tanto fría recorría el lugar, algunas luces del alumbrado público titilaban, dando un aspecto un poco macabro a la situación. La noche con luna casi nueva, no favorecía el ambiente. Un lugar perfecto para cometer un crimen.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La joyería o lo otro?- pregunto un sujeto de campera y pantalones gastados de colores oscuros y botas cortas; poco notables debido a la oscuridad que rodeaba el callejón.

- Lo otro- contesto otro sujeto, vestido casi de la misma manera, solo que con una gorra de lana en su cabeza- no debemos arriesgaron con una cosa de esas, más teniendo a la maldita policía tan cerca- agrego mientras metía una mano en un bolsillo, extrayendo un cuchillo.

Unos pasos, provenientes de alguien calzado con zapatos de taco se venía acercando a paso descuidado. Claramente se sabía que era una mujer. El primero le dio un codazo en complicidad al otro- ¡Cliente!- le aviso en un susurro muy bajo, cargado de malicia. Mientras el otro solo se reía en silencio, también con un cuchillo en su mano.

Una mujer joven, de cabellera rubia ondulada venía caminando por la acera. Su vestimenta era sencilla, un buzo celeste, una pollera larga que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, del mismo color; y los zapatos negros de taco. Era muy tarde para andar paseando. La mujer venía con un andar despreocupado, inconciente de los peligros de la noche.

Venía pasando por el frente del callejón, cuando las sombras la atraparon. Dio un grito que fue rápidamente tapado por una mano en su boca.

-¡Silencio perra!- dijo uno de los sujetos en su oído. La tenia agarrada del cuello con un brazo y con la mano del otro, le puso el cuchillo cerca del rostro.

-¡Por favor, no me hagan nada!- suplicaba en sollozos la mujer, estaba muy horrizada y más al ver el arma blanca.

-No te haremos nada si nos das toda la plata que tengas- consoló con falsa amabilidad el otro asaltante, mientras le sacaba la cartera.

El sujeto que tenía a la indefensa chica en su brazo, miraban con deseo a la chica, mientras le olfateaba la sedosa cabellera- hmm, esta deliciosa ¿Qué dices Nick?- pregunto mirando maliciosamente al otro- ¿pedimos otra cosa a cambio de no lastimarla?- sugirió con una sonrisa sádica.

El sujeto llamado Nick, sonrio con una mueca- claro Jeff- acepto con la misma mirada- es perfecta- agrego mientras inspeccionaba con una mano la entrepierna de la chica.

En un momento de descuido de los dos, la joven logro darle un pisotón muy fuerte a su captor, mientras que al otro le dio una patada en su parte baja.

Salio corriendo de nuevo hacia la acera. Mientras los ladrones se reincorporaban y salían es su búsqueda.

Logro correr unas cuadras hasta que la acorralaron en otro callejón sin salida.

-¡Aléjense!- decía con un hilito de voz de lo asustada que estaba la pobre mujer.

Estaba pegada a la oscura pared de un edificio.

-Te lo buscaste preciosa- le dijo Nick, mientras se le acercaba amenazantemente con el cuchillo en la mano.

-Aléjense de ella- una voz áspera y muy tenebrosa sonó en el callejón.

Los ladrones se dieron media vuelta para ver quien osaba interferir con su diversión. Casi se dan un susto cuando vieron a un sujeto, vestido con chaqueta negra, la cual traia cerrada; pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Pero los más sorprendente era que sus manos, al igual que su cabeza, no tenían piel y estaban en llamas.

-Oye amigo, no estamos en Halloween- se burlo el Jeff con una sonrisa falsa.

Ambos ladrones rieron ante el aspecto del Maestro Fantasma, ignorando el peligro que corrían sus almas.

Sus sonrisas se apagaron cuando vieron que Ash caminaba campantemente en dirección a la mujer. La cual estaba sin habla al ver a semejante criatura.

Nick al ver las intenciones que tenía ese chiflado, se le acerco dispuesto a detenerlo- lo siento amigo, pero ella es nuestra- le advirtió, al momento que se para enfrente de Ash y le apuntaba con el cuchillo.

Ash dirigió sus cuencas vacías al cuchillo del asaltante. Nick se puso a jugar con el cuchillo para dar un aspecto más intimidante ante su oponente. Pero lo único que logro fue que Ash lo tomara del cuello y lo levantara, haciendo que sus pies queden en el aire. Con un envión lo hizo impactarse contra un pared. Sin soltarlo, el Maestro acerco su llameante rostro sin piel hacia el del morado criminal, que lo miraba con una expresión de temor.

-Mírame a los ojos- ordeno el Maestro sin cambiar su tono de voz, al momento que en sus cavidades oculares, aparecían unas esferas rojas en medio de torbellinos de fuego. Sin poder evitarlo, el ladrón miro esas esferas de magma. El terror puro se empezó a reflejar en sus rostro, en su mente se revivían todas las maldades que había hecho. Los robos, los asesinatos, las violaciones, toda la maldad que tenía su alma pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El Maestro apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su prisionero- ¡culpable!- sentencio.

Nick empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Ash sin aflojar la presión lo hizo impactarse contra la pared otra vez. Las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del ladrón, mientras sus aullidos de dolor, rasgaron la noche como navaja.

La mujer estaba pálida, se había quedado petrificada mirando todo lo que hizo su "salvador". Mientras el otro asaltante se había asustado de tal manera que soltó el cuchillo y salio corriendo, dejando a su suerte a su compañero.

Jeff tomo hacia la izquierda mientras corria a todo lo que sus pies. Llego a una intersección y corrió hacia la derecha. El viento que se provocaba al él correr, le hizo perder su gorra de lana. Llego a otro callejón y se escondió en un contenedor grande de basura.

Se dio cuenta de que perdió la gorra cuando ya estaba adentro del contendor- ¡maldita sea!- exclamo para si mismo.

Abrió muy despacio la tapa del contenedor y asomo su cabeza para ver. El titileo de una de las lámparas de los postes de luz, le dificultaba un poco la tarea de cerciorarse que no había peligros, al reparar que no divisaba al llameante sujeto extraño. Salio con desgana, se volvió por sus pasos. Mientras llegaba a donde se le había caído el gorro, miraba con rapidez y temor para todos lados. Llego hasta donde se le voló… pero no lo encontró.

-Buscas esto- inquirió una voz lúgubre, detrás de él.

Se puso pálido, dándose vuelta con lentitud, se topo cara a cara con Ash, aun en su forma de Maestro Vengador. Traía la gorra en una de sus manos… pero la hizo carbón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El silencio de la noche fue rasgado por un grito de dolor, posterior a la palabra "_culpable"_.

* * *

-Ya, ya Misty no llores más, mañana vamos a buscarlo y le damos una buena paliza- intentaba consolar Rudy, con la pelirroja echa un manojo de lagrimas en sus brazos.

Rudy y los demás, estaban junto a Misty en la casa de Sakura. Hace media hora que llegaron del restaurant, donde sacaron a una pelirroja media borracha de tanto tomar champagne.

El reloj en forma de un Eevee, que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina, marcaba las 12 de la noche.

Misty seguia sollozando en los brazos del líder de isla Trovita, mientras el observador pokemón apretaba constantemente sus puños, como oprimiendo su ira; las dos coordinadoras cuchicheaban entre si, con semblantes muy enfadados; la menor de las hermanas Eevee, tenia el seño fruncido en señal de pensamiento, como buscando una explicación a la situación; por su parte, el investigador solo se delimito a golpear la mesa con furia.

-Misty- empezó suavemente Gary, la nombrada paro sus sollozos por un instante, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrima de sus ojos rojos- ¿Dónde se esta alojando Ash?- pregunto por cuarta vez, mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse y no derramar su ira con nadie, solo con el causante del llanto descontrolado de la joven de ciudad Celeste.

Misty derramo unas lagrimas antes de contestar con resignación- en el complejo de apartamentos de la LIGA, cerca del centro pokemón- explico con la voz quebrada, mientras derramaba más lagrimas- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin ganas. Todos la miraron- ¿Por qué él hace eso?- explico lo que quería saber.

Tracey se alejo y se acerco hasta la joven, que aun estaba en los brazos de Rudy- Misty… no se que le pasa a Ash, pero yo lo encuentro difícil que él halla planeado una cita contigo y te haya dejado plantada- todos lo miraron sorprendidos ante tal declaración, sin reparar en las miradas escrutadoras de sus amigos siguió hablando- dime Myst ¿alguna vez Ash te dejo plantada?- interrogo buscándole la mirada.

La interrogada se encontró con los ojos penetrantes del peliverde. Rebusco en su pasado, recorriendo cada una de sus salidas de novios con el joven Maestro; en ninguna vez la dejo plantada, si llego tarde varias veces, pero nunca se olvido o falto a una cita con ella. Misty ya no sabía que pensar, pero solo se limito a contestar- no, nunca lo hizo- dijo con un hilito de voz.

Tracey cerro lentamente sus ojos- ¿Y si en verdad le paso algo?- hizo la pregunta para todos- quiero decir ¿no le parece raro? Dado que nunca falto a sus citas, solo llegadas tarde; ¿No les parece raro qué no halla venido?- inquirió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera que estaban rodeando la rectangular mesa.

May y Dawn dejaron de planear un sinfín de torturas para el azabache; al escuchar las preguntas del observador. Miraron con detenimiento el semblante del joven, era de confusión, no de enojo.

Gary lo miraba con detenimiento, buscando respuestas. Misty se había separado del líder de gimnasio y se sentó en otra silla, buscando la respuesta ante los acontecimientos y las preguntas del joven Sketchit.

La joven peli-bordo, que estuvo en silencio todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, no sabia que pensar; solo se limito a retirarse, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a su novio.

Después de cinco minutos de un incomodo silencio- ¿les parece si mañana vamos y averiguamos donde estuvo?- sugirió la castaña, mirando con sus ojos zafiros a la pelirroja, que tenia su mirada gacha, oculta entre sus mechones cobrizos.

Todos los presentes asintieron, pero no la joven líder; se levanto y metió su mano en su cartera que estaba sobre la mesa, saco el Pokegear y marco por centésima vez el número de Ash.

Los demás miraban con detenimiento los movimientos de la chica.

Misty recibió un rayo de esperanza, cuando en vez de sentir la voz de fuera de servicio, escucho el suave tono que le indicaba que su llamada estaba siendo efectuada. Les hizo un gesto a los otros, para después retomar su tarea , ahora con los demás cerca del aparato para escuchar la conversación.

Pero esa esperanza se desmorono en la mente de la pelirroja. "_Soy Ash Ketchum, en este momento no te puedo atender, ya sabes que hacer…"_ ¡BIP!

-¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO KETCHUM!- gritaron con furia Gary y Rudy, al sentir la voz de la contestadora, después de que Misty pusiera el altavoz.

* * *

**Bien, aca deje la segunda parte. aunque a mi no me convencio mucho mi trabajo en este cap, bueno juzguenlo ustedes. Dejenmem reviews con sus opiniones.**

**saludos.**

**Por primera vez en esta historia... dejo un pequeño spoiler del siguiente cap... solo dejare el titulo, ustedes haganse la idea.**

**Proximo capitulo: Morty y el contrato de San Sebastian.**


	6. Morty y el contrato de San Sebastián

_He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet 'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky_

* * *

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo:**

**Morty y el contrato de San Sebastián**

**By SilverGhosT.**

En un club de entrenadores, ubicado en las afueras de ciudad Ecruteak, un sujeto se venía desplazando en dirección hacia la entrada del establecimiento. Su piel era más pálida de lo normal, con un toque de azul; vestido con una gabardina negra que rozaba el suelo, pantalones negros y zapatos. Sus ojos son negros, sus facciones algo rectas y peinado corto color negro.

Un guardia de seguridad estaba en la entrada del complejo, detuvo con una mano al individuo, que tenía claras intenciones de entrar- disculpe, pero deberá mostrarme su pokedex, este es un club solo para entrenadores- explico.

El sujeto lo mira sin mucha importancia- ¿en serio?- pregunta con sorna.

El guarida alza una ceja sin retirar su mano del pecho del extraño- ¿hay algún problema con eso?- le dio una mirada de advertencia.

El sujeto solo se ríe y baja la cabeza para hacer una señal en negación. Pero cuando la levanta, le clava una mano en el pecho al guardia.

La mano le atravesó el pecho, al momento que el guardia habría desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca. Su grito de dolor salía muy ahogado, casi era un susurro. Su piel se empezó a poner oscura y posteriormente se desintegro por completo, dejando solamente sus prendas.

-Si…- dice el extraño- hay muchos problemas con esa regla- dijo al momento que entraba tranquilamente al complejo.

El ambiente del lugar era agradable, muchos entrenadores, al igual que coordinadores y demás, de ambos sexos; disfrutaban del complejo. El misterioso individuo miraba una sonrisa maligna el lugar.

-Muchas almas en este lugar- aspiro con fuerza, como si intentara probar el olor- hmm, delicioso, almas puras y algunas no tanto, pero perfectas- exclamo, al momento que extendía sus brazos y lanzaba torrentes de sombras para todos lados.

La gente al principio se quedo sin habla, pero después todos empezaron a correr asustados. Cuando las sombras alcanzaban a alguien, lo convertían en cenizas y unas ráfagas blancas con la silueta de las personas salían en dirección hacia el sujeto y entraban por su boca.

La masacre duro solo unos minutos, después de ese ínterin, desolado quedo el lugar.

El extraño llego hasta la barra de bebidas y se sirvió algo de jugo, al momento que otras cuatro sombras entraban.

La primera llego hasta la barra y se sentó en ella, revelo a una chica muy joven, de cabello azul marino, que caía sobre sus hombros, vestida con un top y una pollera ajustada de látex de color negro, calzaba botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Sus irises aguamarinas miraban al sujeto extraño que bebía tranquilamente su jugo de naranja.

Una segunda sombra revelo a otra chica muy parecida y vestida de la misma manera que la primera, pero su cabello era blanco al igual que sus ojos y su ropa. Se recostó en la barra mirando desafiante a la otra chica.

La tercera sombra adquirió un color rojo intenso, se disperso revelando a un hombre de cabellos rojos hacia arriba en un copo que se asimilaba a una antorcha, ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, su piel era casi roja, vestido con gabardina y pantalones de colores llameantes muy parecido a las plumas de un Blaziken. Se sirvió algo del vodka que estaba en una botella cercana.

Y la cuarta sombra adquirió un color verde oscuro, para después desvanecerse y revelar a otro hombre, vestido de gabardina y pantalones verde esmeralda, ojos y cabellos verdes. Le arrebato la botella de vodka al anterior y se la tomo de un sorbo.

-¡Oye, yo la encontré primero!- reclamo el otro enojado.

-Si la pierdes no reclames jajaja- se rió con malicia.

El pelirrojo casi se le tira encima, de no ser porque el morocho lo detuvo del brazo.

-No es hora de pelear, tenemos cosas que hacer, asi que déjense de idioteces- dijo mientras le soltaba el brazo y daba otro sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Muy bien Blackheart- empezó la peli azul mientras lo veía sin mucho interés- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- demando.

-Debe ser algo grande para que nos llamen- alego con el mismo tono de voz la peli blanco.

-Es tiempo de que vayamos por el contrato de San Sebastián- revelo sin dejar de jugar con el liquido del vaso y mirando a los ojos de sus interlocutores- dado que Mhortehianuss ha desaparecido y no se ha sabido nada de él en más de doscientos años, es hora de nuestra victoria- anuncio.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto el peli verde mirándolo con asombro. Al parecer le sorprendió saber que ese individuo no anda más por estos lados.

- Eso es fácil de saber Leafblade, en este momento ya debería estar aquí- señalo con una sonrisa falsa.

Los otros cuatro se miraron entre ellos- ¿no será que nos esta esperando afuera?- inquirió con duda la peli azul, mirando nerviosamente la puerta de reojo.

-No seas idiota, Aqualaunch. De ser asi, no hubiera dejado que estos humanos se hubieran muerto por el apetito de Blackheart- recrimino el pelirrojo mirándola con fastidio.

-Jejeje, lo siento Fireblast- dijo apenada la chica con la mano en la nuca y cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre la misma estupida- señalo con malicia la otra mujer mientras se sentaba en un banco que tenía enfrente de ella y apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos abiertas y los brazos en la barra.

-Cállate Windy- grito la otra enfadada por el insulto.

-Cállense las dos- grito ahora Blackheart- tenemos cosas que hacer, tienen que ayudarme a buscar el contrato de San Sebastián, tengo entendido que esta enterrado en algún cementerio de ciudad Ecruteak- se dio media vuelta mientras se servia más jugo.

-¿Y que hay si aparece otro Maestro Fantasma?- incurrió Leafblade.

Blackheart cerró sus ojos y suspiro antes de contestar- esta vez no será ninguna amenaza, tengo una nueva arma, que no permitirá que otra maldita creación de Ho-oh interfiera en mis planes- aseguro con voz determinada.

* * *

Ash sintió los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporo de la cama. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, una habitación simple, con un ropero, una mesita de luz con veladora y una cama de una plaza. Era fácil darse cuenta que no estaba en el apartamento que alquilo.

Como sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo, la garganta seca y ademas de estar sudado, busco rápidamente algo de agua. Se iba levantar en busca de esta, cuando miro la mesita de luz, la cual tenía un vaso con agua y una botella llena a su lado. Abrió la botella y empezó a beber como loco. Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, aun con la botella en la mano.

Salio afuera y vio que ya había amanecido. Debían ser como las diez de la mañana debido a la altura del astro rey, una suave brisa recorría el ambiente, junto con el calor de los rayos solares. Miro a su alrededor, varias lapidas de color gris se encontraban, al igual que varios panteones. Sin dudas se encontraba en un cementerio.

Pero una duda grande estaba en su cabeza- ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?- pregunto en voz alta, como esperando que alguien le contestara.

Una voz para su suerte, le contesto- yo te traje- Ash volteo rápidamente y se encontró con…

-¡Morty!- exclamo extrañado al ver al líder de gimnasio y guardián de las historias de la ciudad.

El rubio estaba sentado detrás de Ash en una silla, vestido de la misma manera a la cual Ash lo conoció- hola Ash, es bueno volver a verte- saludo, mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba al azabache.

Cuando se acerco, Ash le estrecho la mano y hablo- lo mismo digo Morty, por cierto gracias por el agua- agradeció sonriente.

-De nada.

-Otra cosa, por casualidad ¿sabes dónde esta mi moto?- pregunto mientras bebía otro trago de agua de la botella.

Morty sonrio con la cabeza gacha y moviendo para los costados la cabeza. Volvió a mirar al joven maestro mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda- en aquel cobertizo- dijo.

-Gracias- algo inseguro, se dirigió a dicho lugar.

-Por cierto, no te preocupes, no tiene ningún aspecto raro- aseguro Morty tapándose la boca para ahogar la risa, de la cara que le mostró el azabache al decirle eso- y… todo lo que recuerdas que hiciste anoche, es cierto, no fue ninguna pesadilla ni nada por el estilo- agrego.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo fingiendo no estar interesado, pero bien que sabia a lo que el rubio se refería.

-No te hagas el tonto que no te sale, Ash- reprendió Morty cambiando su tono de voz- se muy bien lo del pacto que hiciste con Ho-oh y lo del Maestro Fantasma- soltó sin rodeos.

Ash se quedo petrificado ¿Cómo Morty sabía eso? y otra cosa ¿Maestro Fantasma... se llama su extraña transformación?- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto dándose vuelta y mirando al líder con nerviosismo.

-Sígueme, charlemos adentro y te explicare bien, de paso te daré algunas indicaciones para controlar tus poderes, dado que ayer, aunque no los usaste indebidamente; no tenías autocontrol sobre ellos- explico mientras se dirigía hacia otra puerta.

Ash lo siguió y se adentro junto con el rubio a la casa.

Resulta ser que el cementerio donde estaban, no era otro que el de Ciudad Ecruteak, que se encuentra a unos kilómetros del Gimnasio local. Llegaron por un pasadizo secreto y fueron hasta la sala, donde hace unos años conversaban tranquilamente sobre Ho-oh.

Morty se sentó en la punta de la mesa y Ash en un costado, a la derecha del líder de gimnasio.

Apoyando sus brazos en la mesa mientras los cruzaba, pregunto- dime Ash ¿por donde quieres empezar?

Ash se puso de la misma manera y miro fijo a los ojos del rubio- podrías explicarme lo del Maestro Fantasma o lo que sea que paso anoche- pidió.

Morty dio un suspiro- antes de decírtelo déjame hacerte una pregunta- pidió.

-Seguro.

-¿Por qué razón hiciste el pacto?-demando con serenidad.

Ash se ruborizo- para salvar a Misty- contesto con la cabeza gacha- la cual me debe estar odiando en este momento por haber faltado a la cita- agrego con tristeza.

Morty sonrío- dos cosas, la primera: estoy seguro que ella te perdonara si tú le explicas debidamente todo, si ella te ama y tu amor hacia ella es sincero, no tendrás problemas. Aunque no creo que tu no seas sincero, sino, no hubieras dado tu alma a Ho-oh para salvar su vida, cosa que muy pocas personas harían- estiro una mano y la puso en el hombro del azabache para darle confianza, debido al cuadro de tristeza que mostraba- y la segunda: si hiciste el pacto por amor, no deberías preocuparte por tu nueva naturaleza, dado que el Maestro Fantasma es un juez y, si fue formado por amor, será fácil de controlar- explico retirando la mano y volviéndose a cruzar de brazos apoyado en la mesa.

Ante tales palabras, una suave brisa de tranquilidad recorrió a Ash en todo su cuerpo, quitándole un peso de encima- gracias Morty, la verdad me has aliviado un poco- agradeció sonriente.

-Bueno- empezó el rubio volviendo a un aspecto serio- ¿quieres saber lo que es un Maestro Fantasma?- pregunto mirándolo fijo, Ash asintió con la misma mirada- un Maestro Fantasma es como lo dice la palabra, un Maestro. Es decir que se refiere a que es un Maestro Pokemón, tiene el total conocimiento sobre todas las técnicas y estrategias de combate sobre ellos, ademas de que puede controlar a cualquiera que el decida utilizar para su causa. Es un Maestro Fantasma- puso énfasis en la ultima palabra- porque es un espíritu inmortal y es casi invulnerable a todo tipo de agresión tanto física, como sobrenatural.

En la mente de Ash se acaba de formar una batalla ante lo dicho por Morty: por una parte quería creer que solo es un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría para poder ir a buscar a su Misty y fundirse con sus labios. Por otra parte, intentaba asimilar la cruda realidad a la que fue lanzado al hacer el bendito pacto.

Morty le dio unos minutos a Ash para procesar lo relatado.

-Y… ¿Por qué me he transformado ayer y no hace tres años cuando hice el pacto?- demando, después de un rato de silencio.

-Porque tal vez en ese momento no fue necesario, no puedo contestarte con exactitud esa pregunta. Lo único que te puedo decir es que, una amenaza debe estar acechando al mundo en este momento, como para que Ho-oh utilice a su mejor creación- explico mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el cuadro que estaba a su espalda, con las manos agarradas en su espalda.

El cuadro no era otro que el de una imagen de Ho-oh, mientras realizaba uno de sus majestuosos vuelos.

Ash lo siguió con la mirada, al momento que preguntaba- ¿hubo otros Maestros ante que yo?- inquirió con sagacidad.

Morty lo miro ceñudo, pero con tranquilidad le contesto- si, unos cuantos, el ultimo fue hace unos doscientos cincuenta años- le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Ash se levanto y lo siguió, mientras volvían por donde vinieron.

* * *

El caos formado por Ash al hacer su pequeño "paseo" con la motocicleta infernal, mostraba todas sus consecuencias a estas alturas de la mañana.

Cientos de personas, tanto policías, trabajadores y paramédicos, recorrían las calles afectadas. El asfalto estaba levantado por las partes donde pisaron las ruedas del bi-rodado fantasma; los autos volcados y los estrellados contra las tiendas; los pedazos de vidrios de las ventanas y faroles que estaban regados por todos lados; por suerte se puede rescatar que milagrosamente no hubo heridos.

Había varios móviles de noticias en muchos lados y nos dirigimos hacia uno de ellos, donde una pelirroja de ojos aguamarina y vestida con una camisa blanca, pollera ajustada de satén negro y zapatos de taco alto, entrevistaba a la mujer rubia que fue salvada por el Maestro Fantasma.

Esta más que claro que no sabía que era en verdad.

-Dinos ¿Cómo era el aspecto de tu salvador de anoche?- pregunto Misty a la mujer mientras le acercaba el micrófono y Todd enfocaba a las dos con su cámara.

-Bueno…-empezó con duda- era un sujeto medio raro, digo tenía un aspecto que nunca había visto- miro a Misty que la miraba profesionalmente- vestía chaqueta negra, pantalón negro y su rostro era blanco muy huesudo- Misty la mira extrañada alzando una ceja, dado que esa no era una vestimenta anormal- y… asi, tenía como llamas rodeando su cabeza- hizo una mímica con su manos como simulando las llamas y haciendo ruido con la boca.

Misty miro a Todd que estaba ahogando una risa, para después dirigirse a la cámara- bueno como podrán ver, la ciudad tiene un nuevo y extraño héroe, seguiremos buscando más información sobre este individuo y, veremos que más encontramos sobre estos desastres ocurridos en las ultimas horas- señala todo el caos que quedo después de anoche- soy Misty Waterflower informando desde Ciudad Ecruteak, adelante estudios - finalizo la entrevista al momento que Todd bajaba la cámara.

-Todos en orden Misty- aviso el castaño mientras metía la cámara en la furgoneta del noticiero.

-OK, muchas gracias- se dirigió hacia la mujer que le sonrío y después se retiro- creo que debería ver un psicólogo para ver si no le quedo traumas con lo de ayer- agrego con mientras sacudía su cabeza en negación.

-¿Y ahora hacia donde Misty?- pregunto cuando ambos subieron en la cabina del vehiculo; mientras él giraba la llave de ignición y el motor empezaba su marcha.

-Vamos hasta el Centro Pokemón y después…- demoro un poco en contestar, como si buscara las palabras- iremos hasta… el apartamento de Ash junto con los demás- soltó mientras la tristeza la invadía.

-No te preocupes, Tracey y yo pensamos de la misma manera, él no debe haber faltado si no hubiera tenido una razón- intento reconfortar con una sonrisa.

Misty no dijo más solo asintió y se quedo sumida en un silencio mientras llegaban al C.P.

* * *

Ash y Morty fueron hasta el cementerio y buscaron una lapida. La cual rezaba un nombre.

-"Mhortehianuss"- leyó Ash en la lapida que tenía detalles en bronce y como si estuviera marcada con fuego- ¿Quién era?-pregunto.

Morty lo miro de reojo- fue el ultimo Maestro Fantasma, desapareció hace doscientos cincuenta años. El mismo día que robo el contrato de San Sebastián- agrego mientras miraba con algo de nostalgia la lapida.

Ash lo miro incrédulo- ¿San Sebastián?- repitió, Morty le asintió con la cabeza- ¿te refieres al pueblo que esta más al sur que Pueblo Paleta en Kanto?- inquirió aun sin salir de su atónito estado.

-Si, el mismo ¿lo conoces?- pregunto mirándolo con mucho interés. Jamás pensó que Ash supiera algo de ese lugar.

-No mucho, solo se que es un pueblo fantasma. Esta prohibido entrar en él, debido a que los que han ido, no han vuelto- explico mientras se ponía su mano bajo el mentón- ¿tú sabes que le paso a ese pueblo?- pregunto perforando los ojos del rubio, con los suyos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si- contesto mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, frente a la lapida. Ash hizo lo mismo.

-Cuéntame- pidió Ash recostándose contra una lapida que tenía detrás de él.

-San Sebastián, era un pueblito muy parecido a Paleta: Tranquilo, trabajador y muy sociable- empezó Morty el relato, mientras una suave brisa se escuchaba, dándole un toque místico a la historia- todo era paz y armonía- sonrío de manera nostálgica- hasta que un día un sujeto extraño llego- su sonrisa se esfumo- hizo muchos contratos, con casi todos los habitantes del pueblo, San Sebastián se lleno de avaricia, codicia y maldad. Fue asi que cuando se hizo el último contrato, el pueblo se hundió en las tinieblas- concluyo cerrando sus ojos y recostándose por completo sobre la lapida detrás de él.

Ash había escuchado todo y se sorprendió de que estuvo viviendo cerca de un pueblo maldito, pero algo más importante lo saco de su asombro: ¿Qué tenía que ver lo del Maestro Fantasma con ese pueblucho?

-Y… ¿en que entra lo del Maestro Fantasma?- pregunto el trigueño, mientras estiraba las piernas y ponía una encima de la otra, al momento que cruzaba sus brazos.

-A eso voy a llegar, paciencia- pidió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos- pues… Mhortehianuss era un entrenador de esos tiempos, llego a San Sebastián por medio del mar y se quedo unos días en el pueblo, junto a su novia. Pero en el transcurso del viaje, ella contrajo una enfermedad que aunque no era imposible de curar, era muy peligrosa y en el pueblo era tanta la maldad; que nadie le quiso prestar ayuda- dio un suspiro que denotaba dolor, pero Ash no se percato de eso, solo lo miraba incrédulo ante tal relato- fue en eso que un día, en la cueva donde estaban refugiados; el sintió un graznido, salio hacia afuera y se topo con Ho-oh. Hizo lo mismo que tú, hizo el pacto para salvar la vida de su novia; se convirtió en juez, jurado y verdugo de las almas de los humanos y pokemóns que habitaban el pueblo, pero eso ocasiono…- no pudo seguir dado que Ash lo detuvo alzando una mano.

-Espera un segundo Morty ¿los pokemóns también eran iguales a los humanos con respecto a esos defectos?- inquirió incrédulo. La verdad, muchas cosas todavía no conocía de los pokemóns, se decía por dentro.

-Querrás decir, son iguales- corrigió el líder alzando el dedo índice- aunque no tanto como nosotros- se corrigió y se cruzo de brazos- muchos pokemóns de los alrededores atacaban a los humanos y a otros pokemóns cuando podían, solo por malicia; otros simplemente por querer volverse más fuertes y otros porque querían exigir respeto por su entrenadores que los trataban mal- concluyo mientras se levantaba y le hacia señas a Ash para que lo siguiera. Morty puso rumbo al cobertizo donde estaba la motocicleta del trigueño.

Ash se levanto y cuando alcanzo a Morty le pregunto- ¿y que es lo del contrato de San Sebastián?

Morty lo miro de reojo mientras posaba una mano sobre la puerta del cobertizo antes de abrir- eso te iba a decir cuando me interrumpiste- reprocho, mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

-Ah jejeje, perdón no fue mi intención- rió apenado con la mano en la nuca, mientras entro junto con el rubio al pequeño lugar, donde estaba algunas herramientas oxidadas colgadas en la pared y otras simplemente recostadas en las esquinas en conjuntos.

Ahí estaba, apoyada en su pata lateral, inclinada hacia la izquierda: La Kawasaki Vulcan 2000.

Morty se acerco al vehiculo- es linda, la verdad nunca se me ocurrió una como medio de transporte- dijo mientras se inclinaba y la miraba por todos lados- ¿motor de dos o cuatro tiempos?- pregunto.

Ash se acerco a también-Cuatro, a partir de los cuatrocientos centímetros, todas las motos son cuatro tiempos- explico.

-¿Tiene pistones de pista o aun conserva los originales?- se agacho para mirar más minuciosamente el motor.

-Tiene pistones de pista, los originales se perforaron- comento mientras también se agachaba junto al rubio- Misty se molesto cuando le dije eso- lanzo una carcajada- ella decía que yo me iba a matar.

-Mujeres, no saben nada- río morty- sigamos ¿Cuántos HP tiene?- siguió con el interrogatorio más común que tiene los hombres sobre los autos y las motos.

(_SGT: no diré ningún comentario ofensivo sobre ese comportamiento tan normal entre nosotros los hombres, porque yo siempre interrogo de esa manera a mis amigos cuando me muestran un vehiculo nuevo xD jajajajaja y otra cosa, lo que dijo Morty sobre las mujeres es verdad, creo que al igual que nosotros nunca las entenderemos, ellas nunca entenderán nuestra pasión por un montón de fierros jajajajaja xD_)

-Originalmente tenía 103, pero al cambiarle los pistones, ponerle transmisión de pista, mejorar el árbol de levas y cambiar la medida del piñón, entre otras cosas, logre llevarla hasta los 200 HP- explico mientras señalaba la ubicación de dichas partes mecánicas.

-Y dime si yo me fuera a comprar una moto ¿Qué me recomiendas?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su mano en el manillar izquierdo.

-Debes buscar una que se adapte a ti, es decir, depende de tus gustos y tu situación económica- recomendó Ash con solemnidad y hinchando el pecho de orgullo, debido a que le estaban pidiendo un consejo (_SGT: sinceramente, creo solo en mis fics pueden ocurrir algo como esto… jajajajaja xD_) – pero gracias a que yo…- no continuo hablando dado que la moto se rodeo de fuego cuando el apoyo su mano en el asiento.

Sin sorprenderse, Morty se retiro unos pasos, al momento que el bi-rodado adquiría su forma infernal.

-Lo… lo-lo siento Morty- se disculpo Ash, tartamudo ante lo ocurrido- no se porque ocurrió eso- agrego apenado, retirando la mano de la moto, la cual retomo su aspecto normal después de que las llamas la rodearon de nuevo.

-Veo que aun no controlas tus poderes- dedujo con sabiduría el líder de gimnasio.

-¿Y como lo hago?- pregunto aun apenado, agachando la cabeza.

-Si pasas algo sencillo, podrás controlarlo. Párate firme- le ordeno.

Ash ni lento ni perezoso… lo hizo.

-Estira tu brazo hacia el frente- Ash lo hizo- ahora concéntrate en crear fuego en esa mano- ordeno Morty.

Ash cerró sus ojos buscando concentración. Cerro el puño, apretó sus labios, he hizo fuerza para lograr formar fuego en su mano.

No supo si fue un milagro, suerte o en verdad pudo controlarlo: Logro transformar solo su mano, la cual adquirió el aspecto esquelético y con llamas rodeando su contorno.

-Bien hecho- festejo Morty con una sonrisa- estas listo, ahora transfórmate por completo- dijo mientras se retiraba unos pasos para que la onda calorífica no lo toque.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ash se dejo llevar como si fuera un instinto. Tenso su cuerpo e hizo fuerza, en un solo instante se transformo sin dificultad.

-Vaya…-exclamo con la voz áspera y lúgubre, pero claramente se denotaba el asombro- estos es sencillamente genial- se miro en uno de los espejos de la moto, mostrándole su cráneo en llamas- ¡diablos! A Misty no le va a gustar mi aspecto- río con énfasis.

Morty empezó a reír fuertemente- yo que tu me iba a un cirujano- dijo a modo de chiste, mientras se agarraba el estomago.

Las llamas rodearon al trigueño y se destransformo- jajaja, bueno- dijo mientras agarraba la moto y salía junto con ella para afuera- será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer y debo solucionar mi problema con Misty- agacho la cabeza mientras se subía.

Morty lo miro con comprensión, levanto su mano para ponerla en el hombro del azabache- tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero- suspiro apretando los manillares de la moto.

-Oh casi me olvido, escucha Ash, debo comentarte unas cosas más- detuvo al trigueño que estaba por dar una patada para encender el motor.

-Dime- Ash levanto su mirada hasta el rubio.

* * *

Misty, Rudy, Tracey acababan de llegar al Centro Pokemón de la ciudad.

La enfermera Joy estaba de espaldas hablando con un Chansey cuando Misty la llamo.

-Enfermera ¿sabe si mis Pokemóns ya estan?- pregunto la pelirroja, dado que aunque ya no es la líder, aun se lleva a tres de sus pokemóns con ella.

-Si enseguida te los…- se corto al darse la vuelta y ver a quien le estaba contestando- ¡Misty!- rodeo el mostrador y salio a abrazar efusiva y emotivamente a la pelirroja- ¡oh Misty! ¡Dime que aceptaste, dime que aceptaste!- le repetía constantemente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Joy, espera ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Misty, al momento que la peli rosada enfermera dejaba de abrazarla para mirarla con una mueca de extrañeza en su pálido rostro.

-Misty… ¿Ash no te pidió matrimonio ayer, en la cita?- dudo, mientras emprendía camino hacia detrás del mostrador otra vez.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron Rudy y Tracey atónitos al recibir esa noticia.

-¡¿Cómo!?- Misty ahora si estaba sumamente confundida con respecto a la actitud de Ash.

-Si- aseguro con simpleza la enfermera mientras iba a buscar las pokebolas de la ex líder, cuando volvió, un Pikachu venía en su hombro que salto rápidamente a los brazos de la pelirroja- me mostró un anillo y me comento que te iba a pedir matrimonio, incluso dejo a Pikachu para que pudiera tardarse lo necesario y estar a solas contigo- dejo la bandeja y puso su mano sobre el mentón- me pregunto por que no lo hizo.

-Porque no fue- le dijo Rudy, Joy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos- nosotros fuimos a espiar y no apareció en toda la velada- puso un puño enfrente- cuando lo vea le voy a dar una…- cerro los ojos y contuvo su rabia y las ganas de decir donde lo iba golpear.

Joy parpadeo unas veces sin entender antes de volver a hablar- entonces algo debió haberle pasado, incluso me había pedido consejos de cómo debe un hombre pedirle matrimonio a una mujer- se apeno y se puso algo colorada- muchos pensaron que me estaba pidiendo matrimonio a mi, cuando hicimos una pequeña actuación hace unos días- agacho la cabeza.

Misty intento procesar lo ocurrido de esta última semana: Ash reaparece después de estar tres años desaparecido, sin ningún rastro; y le explica que supuestamente vendió su alma a Ho-oh para salvarle la vida a ella, después le invita a una cita en un lujoso restaurante francés, pero no se presenta.

Y ahora la enfermera Joy le dice que él le iba pedir matrimonio en la cita.

Digamos que a Misty se le empezó a nublar la vista, se sintió con falta de aire y sus piernas empezaron a sentirse como gelatina.

Casi se cae con Pikachu en sus brazos, de no ser por Rudy que estaba detrás de ella- Myst ¿estas bien?- pregunto después de tomarla de los hombros para detener su caída.

Misty asintió levemente, pero no contesto, se dirigió al roedor eléctrico que estaba en sus brazos- Pikachu ¿Ash enserio me sigue amando?- pregunto en casi una suplica.

El roedor levanto su mirada hacia los orbes aguamarina de la joven-¡pikapi, pikachuuu!- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Misty dejo caer una lagrima al cerrar sus delicados parpados, Pikachu se estiro y se la seco con una manito.

Misty le pregunto- Pikachu ¿tienes idea de donde puede estar?- el roedor puso una manito bajo su mentón y cerro sus ojos en señal de pensamiento. A los pocos segundos negó con la cabeza.

-Debemos ir a su apartamento- propuso Tracey con voz seria.

-Y lo más rápido posible- agrego Rudy.

-Antes de que sea tarde- hablo Joy y todo la miraron- no sabemos lo que pudo haberle pasado- agrego.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- salto una voz y todos voltearon a ver a Gary, que venia junto con May, Dawn y Sakura. Todos vestidos de la misma manera que la noche pasada.

-Vamos- dijo Misty y se encamino hacia la salida seguida de los demás.

-Suerte Misty- le grito Joy con una sonrisa. La pelirroja le sonrío antes de desaparecer al pasar la puerta principal del complejo.

Estaban exactamente a dos cuadras del lujoso complejo de apartamentos, donde esta alojado el susodichoso maestro.

Llegaron al complejo, donde un guardia los recibió, exigiendo que dijeran quienes eran. Al reconocer a la ex líder, dejo a todos pasar hasta donde se encontraba el apartamento alquilado por el azabache. En silencio todos subieron por el ascensor. Llegaron al décimo piso y pusieron rumbo. Doblaron hacia la derecha y llegaron a la habitación 1408.

Misty tomo aire y golpeo la puerta unas veces… nadie contesto.

-¡Oye cobarde, será mejor que salgas si no quieres que tire la puerta abajo!- grito Rudy golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

Gary se le sumo en los golpes contra la pobre puerta- ¡oye perdedor, no tienes dignidad, si no abres te daré más golpes que un Hitmonchan a una bolsa de arena!- grito con enojo.

-Chicos cálmense lo van a asustar- recomendó Sakura.

Pikachu salto de los brazos de Misty y se acerco a la puerta. Al parecer estaba muy preocupado, dado que dio un salto, hizo un giro en el aire y golpeo la puerta con su ataque cola de acero. Haciendo que la puerta se desprendiera del marco y volara varios metros antes de caer en el suelo.

La habitación era simple pero muy lujosa. Una cama King size, una mesita de luz a cada lado, un gran ropero de roble y un baño con tina. Las paredes son de color rojo rey y el piso alfombrado persa.

-Al parecer no esta, capaz todavía no ha llegado- intuyo May entrando y sentándose en la cama.

Todos entraron. Rudy y Gary se apoyaron en la pared a la derecha del marco de la destruida puerta, ambos de brazos cruzados. May, Dawn, Sakura y Misty se sentaron en los bordes de la cama. Esperaron al maestro.

-¿Y si se fue?- pregunto Dawn después de casi quince minutos de silencio.

May la miro con algo de fastidio- Dawn ¿estas segura de conocer aunque sea algo a Ash?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos.

-Si, claro que si, por algo viaje más de un año con él, por todo Shinnoh- respondió con firmeza.

-Pues que bien lo conoces, sabes muy bien que él no se va sin Pikachu- dirigió sus ojos zafiros al roedor que estaba recibiendo las caricias de la pelirroja que lo miraba perdida en sus pensamientos- además no creo que se halla olvidad de él- agrego cerrando sus ojos.

-Tienes razón lo siento- apenada puso su mano en la nuca.

-Pero de todas maneras…- iba a empezar Rudy, cuando sintieron unos pasos afuera de la habitación. Todos se pusieron alertas.

A Misty le dio un vuelo el corazón, al momento que le empezó a latir con algo de violencia, al sentir la voz de Ash- ¿Qué le paso a mi puerta?- pregunto al momento que entro en la habitación, con la cabeza agacha mirando el desorden.

* * *

Había salido preocupado con respecto a lo ultimo mencionado por Morty, aunque en su esquelético rostro no se manifestaba, en su mente si.

Ash salio de las inmediaciones del gimnasio, transformado en Maestro Fantasma, pero curiosamente las llamas no rodeaban sus manos y cráneo, al igual que las ruedas y orificios en el encarenado de la motocicleta infernal.

Según lo que Morty le dijo, mientras no reciba los rayos del sol, sus poderes estarán al cien por ciento, pero si dichos rayos lo cubrían, solo a menos de la mitad, pero aun tendría algo de fuerza, aunque no es recomendable luchar contra espíritus y demás en esas condiciones.

Pero esa debilidad no le impedía disfrutar de la súper velocidad del vehiculo Fantasma.

Mientras iba en el bosque, las hojas caídas en el suelo alfombrado de regrass verde esmeralda; hacían un remolino detrás del bi-rodado, incluso las ramas de los árboles se mecían ante la pasada. Los pobres Pokemóns que estaban por desgracia cerca de donde paso el vehiculo, saliendo despedidos por los aires debido a la onda de choque que proporcionaba.

Cuando tomo la carretera hacia la ciudad, se destransformo, aumento las RPM del motor y se empalmo hacia su apartamento.

La fuerte brisa mecía sus cabellos rebeldes, como queriendo llevarse en el aire los pensamientos del joven. La mente de Ash era un total caos después de las últimas recomendaciones del rubio líder de gimnasio. ¿_Que debo hacer?_ se preguntaba mentalmente.

Tomo la intersección al entrar al centro de la ciudad, giro hacia una calle y llego hasta el edificio lujoso edificio color blanco cremoso; donde esta alojado. Dejo la moto estacionada en la entrada, dando indicaciones de que nadie la moviera. Entro corriendo y se paro frente a la entrada del ascensor. Con impaciencia, hundió varias veces el botón, mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta la llave.

Tras pelear con una viejecilla que quería ir al piso nueve, termino subiendo el último piso por la escalera de servicio. Pero se topo con una sorpresa al llegar a unos metros de la puerta de su apartamento.

Bueno, digamos al marco: debido a que la puerta no estaba, pero si vio varias astillas en el suelo alfombrado en la entrada. Entro mirando el suelo y encontró la puerta a unos metros partida a la mitad, por lo que parecía ser… el ataque de un pokemón.

Levanto la mirada, con la firme intención de chequear que no haya sido un ladrón y posteriormente llamar a la oficial Jenny. Claro que no contó que sus amigos estuvieran adentro esperándolo junto con su novia.

Ash tenía la sangre helada, su mente quedó en blanco, pero una cosa si pudo hacer clic en su mente. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Misty, que lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza; junto con Pikachu, profundamente dormido en el regazo de la joven.

Y se hubiera acercado a ella, de no ser que dos manos lo agarraron de los hombros, le dieron un envión para voltearlo y posteriormente, dos puños se impactaron contra su cara.

* * *

**¿No les agrada el suspenso? a mi tampoco, sin embargo muchos lo dejan en sus historias y a mi me hacen sufrir, asi que yo también lo hare, aunque hay un dicho que dice "si hay algo que no te gusta, no se lo hagas a los demas" pero en este caso lo hare xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Ya vere cuando traigo el siguiente. Por cierto a los que dejan anonimo, ¿por que no se registran? asi seria mejor para responderles sus reviews, pero no se preocupen, no bloqueare los mensajes anonimos.**

**nos vemos.**


	7. Los demonios de los elementos

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo:**

**Los demonios de los elementos**

**By SilverGhosT**

_On Rapidash snorting fire, As they ride on hear their cry_

Abrió los ojos después del impacto, para darse cuenta que estaba tumbado en el piso. Su vista estaba algo borrosa por el líquido salado que salio de sus ojos, al recibir esos dos puñetazos. Sentía claramente los hilitos de sangre que salían de las comisuras de su boca. Con dificultad, se reincorporo, para toparse con Rudy y Gary, que lo miraban muy enojados y haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Hola Ash- saludo el pelirrojo con sorna- asi que te pareció linda idea irte de viaje mientras Misty estaba internada ¿eh?, muy inteligente de tu parte, muy inteligente- Ash no le contesto, solo agacho la mirada, después de limpiarse la sangre de su boca con el dorso de sus manos.

-Y más inteligente, reaparecer después de tres años e invitar a tu ex novia a una cita, y no aparecer. De verdad, ahora si llegaste al colmo de tu estupidez- agrego Gary, mientras seguia haciendo crujir sus manos.

Las mujeres no dijeron nada, solo miraban atónitas las reacciones que dieron los dos muchachos, Tracey por su parte, se levanto del asiento que donde estaba y se acerco – Gary, Rudy, no peleen: denle una oportunidad de explicarse- pidió el peli verde con seriedad. Ash lo miro sorprendido y el peli verde lo perforo con sus ojos, si era verdad lo que le contó Brock, el observador pokemón debió haberle golpeado también; pero un rayito de esperanza le ilumino la existencia, al ver que al menos uno de sus amigos "lo apoyaba".

-No Tracey- lo atajo de inmediato el castaño, sin dejar de hacer crujir sus huesos- primero lo vamos a castigar, por su falta de comprensión- el medidor de furia de Ash, el que nunca debe ser provocado: entro en aumento. No le estaban dando una oportunidad de explicar sus acciones y eso lo empezó a encolerizar- amistad, moralidad, tacto y lo más importante- el joven maestro estaba llegando al punto de ebullición- solidaridad- la gota que derramo el vaso- asi que… lo vamos a castigar- concluyo, ajeno al haber cavado su tumba.

Ash apretó los puños y fulmino con la mirada a sus agresores. Gary y Rudy miraban con una sonrisa al ver que lo habían humillado. Pero no se esperaron que el trigueño adquiriera un aspecto esquelético con llamas rodeando su cabeza y manos; y que los agarrara del cuello, los levantara sin dificultad y los lanzara contra una pared.

Misty, May, Dawn, Sakura y Tracey, se aterrorizaron al presenciar el aspecto de Maestro Fantasma que traía Ash. Del susto de muerte que se dieron, Misty cayó de la cama hacia atrás, May, Dawn y Sakura se desmayaron, quedando recostadas en el lecho; y Tracey cayó sentado en el suelo, totalmente desconcertado, con la mente en blanco.

El impacto contra la pared, dejo inconciente a los otros dos que cayeron inertes en el piso. Ash se acerco hacia ellos y tomo a ambos de la solapas- asi que soy un mal amigo ¿eh?- les dio una sacudida- asi que creen que yo quería dejar a Misty en ese estado sola ¿eh?- soltó a ambos cuando Pikachu le dio una descarga eléctrica.

Ash dio un suspiro lanzando una pequeña llamarada por sus fosas nasales, se dio media vuelta y vio a su pequeño amigo en el suelo, en posición defensiva. Misty algo reincorporada, salio detrás de la cama- ¡Pikachu, dale otro impactrueno!- ordeno la pelirroja. Pikachu sin temor, lanzo otro ataque. Pero Ash se lo atajo con una mano, acto seguido apunto a Pikachu con la mano abierta.

-¡¡¡¡Pikachu, NOOOO!!!!- sollozó Misty a todo pulmón, mientras derramaba lagrimas a mares y dejaba que parte de su cuerpo cayera en la cama; viendo como el pequeño roedor se consumía en las llamas, junto con alaridos de dolor.

-Veamos como es tu aspecto- tercio Ash con la voz característica de su transformación, viendo a su amigo. Las llamas que consumieron a Pikachu, se esfumaron y mostraron al roedor eléctrico… con su nuevo aspecto:

Pikachu solo mostraba sus huesos, pero el fuego seguia cubriendo su cuerpo, solo que, delineaba su contorno como si fuera su pelaje normal. Tal como dijo Morty: Un Maestro Fantasma puede hacer que cualquier pokemón se una a su causa.

-¡Pikapi!- dijo con su voz normal, Ash se extraño que no cambiara, pero no lo preocupo, si no que lo puso feliz.

-Hola amigo ¿ahora si me reconoces?- exclamo contento, estirando los brazos para recibir a su pokemón.

-¡Pika!- salio corriendo y salto a los brazos del Maestro- ¡chaaaa!- exclamaba contento mientras recibía las caricias de su amigo y entrenador.

-No te preocupes, ya te contare todo- le dijo mientras el roedor subía a su hombro. Miro a Tracey que estaba en un rincón, asustado- gracias por confiar en mi Tracey- le estiro una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, este no se la tomo- ¿Tracey?- llamo al ver que el observador estaba nulo.

Tracey parpadeó dos veces y miro a las cuencas vacías del fantasma- ¿qui… quien eres…?- interrogo tartamudo y muy asustado, sin dejar de acurrucarse contra el rincón entre la cama y la mesita de luz.

-Tracey, soy yo Ash ¿no me reconoces?- le contesto divertido, sin dejar de ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo.

-Pues… no lo aparentas- retruco aun asustado. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna cuando ese espectro del demonio, lanzo una carcajada, que aunque era de diversión sonó muy escalofriante- ¿de… de… que… te ríes…?- se acurruco más en el rincón, como queriendo fundirse con la cama y desaparecer.

Ash se dio vuelta y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba cerca del ropero- ¡ups! Lo siento- apenado puso su mano tras la nuca- oye Pikachu, ¿no te parece que estamos perfectos para una fiesta de Halloween?- bromeo mientras señalaba su aspecto y él del roedor.

Pikachu se desternillo de risa, pero se detuvo al ver como Misty estaba petrificada del otro lado de la cama- Pikapi, pikachupi, pikachuuu- le dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

Ash miro a su novia, la cual dio un respingo al ser observada por el llameante maestro- tiene razón, Pikachu… destransformemonos- acto seguido, las llamas los rodearon a ambos y recuperaron su aspecto normal cuando estas se desvanecieron.

Misty al ver a su novio con aspecto normal, se acerco tímidamente, mientras serenaba su respiración y se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- Ash… creo que me debes un par de explicaciones- dijo cuando se acerco y estuvo a un paso del trigueño.

Sonriendo, el demandado le indico algo a Pikachu con su mano, este lo miro y bajo al piso- Myst, acompáñame- pidió al momento que la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba del inmueble.

Ni bien salieron de la habitación, Ash agarro a Misty y la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo- ¿Ash…?- no pudo completar ya que el trigueño le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios rosados; silenciándola y sonrojándola fuertemente.

Él la miro, ahogándose en el mar de los irises de la chica-Myst, antes de explicarte todo, déjame hacer algo que hace rato que quiero hacer- susurro mientras le acariciaba con la mano derecha, una sonrojada mejilla.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir fuertemente, como queriendo salir de su pecho- ¿Qué cosa, Ash?- pregunto en un hilito de voz.

-Esto…- decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la pelirroja, abrazándola por la cintura. Misty solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo besar, mientras se abrazaba al cuello del azabache; disfrutando de su amor nuevamente.

* * *

Morty estaba en el campo de batallas de su gimnasio, en su lado, posicionado para un duelo.

-Dime vas a salir o te vas a quedar como un estupido, escondido en mi sombra- bufo molesto, cerrando sus ojos. Su propia sombra adquirió un tamaño diez veces mayor, en eso, un torrente de sombras salio y se puso del otro lado del campo, revelo a Blackheart.

-Hola Morty ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- saludo el demonio.

-Dime ¿esta el cuarteto de perdedores contigo?- pregunto sin darle importancia al saludo.

Blackheart lanzo una carcajada- si estan conmigo y ¿Qué? Tu ya no eres un Maestro Fantasma, no representas una amenaza- tercio sacando una pokebola negra del interior de su gabardina- podría matarte en este instante, si quisiera

Morty saco también una pokebola- es cierto, ya no soy un Maestro Fantasma, pero no puedes matarme, dado que aun tengo mis trucos- le advirtió con una calma inmutable.

-Nosotros los demonios elementales, hijos del…

-¡Cállate!- le grito, su paciencia se esfumo en un instante- no quiero volver a escuchar tu procedencia, ni ahora, ni nunca más… ¡ve Gengar!- lanzo la pokebola y de ella salio el pokemón fantasma, de color ébano muy oscuro, con ojos rojos y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ay… ay… ay… ay que haré contigo Morty, aun conservas a ese fantasma de cuarta- la sonrisa de Gengar se esfumo, estaba muy ofendido y molesto- yo te demostrare un pokemón de verdad… ¡ve Magmortar!- un Magmortar salio, pero era de color negro, con tonadas de púrpura oscuro.

-Gengar ¡Bola de sombras!

-Magmortar ¡Lanzallamas!

La esfera negra chispeante salio despedida de las manos del pokemón fantasma, cuando se posicionaron delante de él; para encontrarse con el mar de llamas que salio de la boca del pokemón de fuego/tinieblas.

Una explosión se genero en el centro del campo, la gran humareda cubrió el lugar. Los cabellos rubios de Morty se mecían con la onda expansiva- ¡rayo de tinieblas!- ordeno levantando la mano.

Gengar acato rápidamente la orden, disparando un rayo negro, que zigzagueaba en dirección a su enemigo. El rayo toco a Magmortar, pero no le hizo nada.

-Morty, los años te han afectado, ya no eres un reto- Blackheart se cruzo de brazos, mostrando arrogancia- me pregunto si el nuevo Maestro Fantasma supondrá una amenaza-tomo la pokebola y regreso a su pokemón- mejor me voy, no tengo porque perder el tiempo con un anciano- se dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo hacia la salida.

Ni bien dio dos pasos, una bola de fuego, le pego en la espalda. Dio un grito de dolor, mientras se intentaba apagar las llamas con sus manos- ¡Maldito!

Cuando miro a Morty, este estaba transformado en Maestro Fantasma: su cabello flameaba hacia arriba, su rostro sin piel al igual que sus manos rodeadas del elemento, su ropa tenía pequeños agujeros en algunas partes, que mostraban fuego.

-Me gustaría ver…- empezó con la voz áspera y lúgubre característica de su naturaleza- cuanto duras contra el nuevo Maestro- rió con malicia, mientras apoyaba sus puños en su cintura.

Blackheart alzo una ceja- ¿desperdiciando tus últimas transformaciones?- lo señalo con un pálido dedo índice- no deberías gastar tus únicas energías- sugirió.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ademas de que aun puedo hacerte pedazos…- lo miro fijo mientras le mostraba la mano abierta y la cerraba como si apretara algo- cuando yo quiera.

-No lo demuestras, ademas si yo hago esto…- levanto una mano abierta y le lanzo un torrente de sombras.

Morty con mucha pereza, detuvo el ataque sin dificultad con la mano que estaba levantada- ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? Si esta es tu actitud, el nuevo Maestro te mandara al averno con un soplido- rió con énfasis.

Blackheart solo gruño molesto, al parecer sus fuerzas aun no regresaban por completo- es solo que no tengo ganas de pelear- admitió después de unos segundos de silencio.

Morty alzo una flameada ceja, esta más claro que el agua que no le creyó- ¿a si? y dime… ¿Por qué hace doscientos años, solo me buscabas para pelear? Dado que tenías a los otros perdedores como tú, a tu alcance- demando cruzándose de brazos.

Nuevamente, el demonio no le contesto, solo le gruño. Se dio media vuelta, para solo decir- no es de tu incumbencia, me retiro- un tornado de sombras lo rodeo y posteriormente se desvaneció junto con él.

El antiguo Maestro Fantasma solo dio un suspiro, expulsando una pequeña llamarada de su nariz; las llamas lo rodearon y recupero su aspecto normal cuando estas desaparecieron.

-Veo que aun puedes dar pelea Morty- una voz sonó en el aire. Un pequeño portal ínter- dimensional apareció y de él salio un Pokemón que tenía un aspecto de signo de exclamación de color gris con detalles negros y con un ojo de iris roja en el centro.

Morty sonrio al ver al unown que apareció frente a él- hola Antares ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Muy bien…- contesto con voz animada- hasta ahora- susurro.

Morty lo escucho- ¿Por qué, hasta ahora? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-No nada- puso énfasis con tonada irónica, mientras se acercaba amenazante al rubio, el cual empezó a retroceder- todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que apareció ese demonio de Blackheart- empezó a reprochar, teniendo de objetivo a Morty- arruinando mis lindas vacaciones que ya cumplían su aniversario numero doscientos- logro arrinconar al líder contra una esquina del campo de batalla- y todavía preguntas. Ademas de que parece que tendré que ayudar al nuevo Maestro- concluyo molesto.

Morty puso la mano en la nuca- no creo que sea necesario….- se corto, mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

Antares poso su único ojo sobre el rubio- ¿Qué pasa, Morty?

Este no le contesto, solo cayo de rodillas en el suelo. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, mientras se agarraba con la mano derecha la zona donde esta su corazón y con la otra aguantaba su peso, apoyada en el piso. Sentía un gran dolor punzante en esa zona de su pecho, aspiraba bocanadas de aire con dificultad y su vista se nublo un poco.

-¡Morty!

-Es… estoy… bien…A-Antares…- contesto entrecortadamente, a causa del dolor que intentaba contener- creo… que… que… no debí… transformarme jeje- rió en un gemido de dolor, resignado.

Unown se acerco a él- ¿te transformaste? ¡Morty!- reprendió aumentando su tono de voz- ¡sabes muy bien que no debes hacer eso!- recordó, mientras miraba al agonizante líder; con mucha preocupación.

-Si…- susurro, luchando por reincorporase. Después de algunos gemidos de dolor, logro hacerlo pero sin lograr calmar su agitada respiración- pero la bronca me domino, otra vez.

-Morty…- Antares lo miraba con comprensión, él sabía a que se refería.

-No… pude evitar acordarme de… ella- continuo con tristeza, mientras miraba con ojos que amenazaban aguarse.

* * *

-Ash…

-Hmm…

-Espera…

-No…

-Por favor…

-Me encanta que me digas por favor…

-Enserio, espera por favor...

-¿Por qué quieres arruinar este momento?

-Debemos hablar, Ash por favor…

-No hay nada que hablar, Myst…

-Si lo hay Ash, debes explicarme muchas cosas…

-Argh… y después soy yo, el que arruina un momento romántico-protesto el maestro.

Desde que la saco de la habitación, no había de dejado de besarla hasta que necesito aire, mientras realizaban una danza suave pero cargada de necesidad. Después bajaba hasta el pálido cuello, recorriendo con sus labios cada centímetro que podía, sintiendo esa suave y voluminosa piel, deliciosa, exquisita, un afrodisíaco en todos los sentidos; con mucha pasión y desesperación. Misty solo se dejaba hacer y gemía en silencio, mientras disfrutaba esas caricias que hace tiempo que no sentía y, que el único que solo podía hacerla sentir esas hermosas sensaciones, era nada más que el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Aunque claro, los acontecimientos más recientes no se ven todos los días. Que tu novio venda su alma por amor hacia ti y, que termine convertido en un esqueleto andante, rodeado de fuego; no es algo común. Asi que digamos que es "casi" importante interrumpir tan lujurioso momento.

Pero si Misty se ponía a pensar un poco, no era extraño que a ella le sucediera esto. Es normal esperar este tipo de cosas, más cuando uno tiene de amigo a Ash, ese niño ingenuo y terco, pero de corazón puro y alma noble.

Además de él ser… el elegido. El humano que nació para estrechar lazos de amistad eterna entre ellos y los pokemóns.

Sin darle tiempo a detenerlo de nuevo, Ash le robo otro deleitoso beso, antes de tomarle la blanquecina mano y entrar con ella, de nuevo a la habitación del lujoso edificio.

Recapitulemos la escena dentro de la habitación:

Tracey aun un poco nervioso, estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, miraba con recelo al joven que ingresaba de nuevo con la pelirroja. May, Dawn y Sakura aun continuaban desmayadas sobre el lujoso lecho, al parecer demorarían en recuperarse de esa espantosa visión que tuvieron de la transformación de su amigo. Gary y Rudy también seguían inconscientes por el fuerte golpe hecho por la descomunal fuerza que posee un Maestro Fantasma, seguían desparramados en el suelo, a un costado del marco sin puerta.

Ash se acerco al castaño y al pelirrojo- creo que los golpee muy fuerte- rió mientras inclinaba un poco el torso hacia adelante para mirar más de cerca.

Misty se cruzo de brazos- no le veo lo gracioso, Ketchum- recrimino mirándolo enojada.

-Yo si, ellos se lo buscaron, Myst, me dijeron un montón de cosas que de verdad me hirieron- retruco él dándose vuelta y mirando a la chica con reproche.

-Es verdad Ash, pero entiéndelos ellos no sabían nada- empezó ella, olvidando su semblante molesto.

-Pero igual tenían ganas de golpearme, incluso Tracey y las chicas- señalo al observador y a las coordinadoras- Brock me lo dijo- comento.

Cruzo sus orbes marrones con los ojos negros del observador, que justo levanto su mirada al escuchar ser mencionado, pero igual no dijo nada.

-Me imagine que debió hacerlo- reconoció ella en un susurro, agachando la mirada, dejando que algunos cabellos cobrizos cubrieran sus ojos.

El silencio inundo la habitación, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la ciudad y muy por debajo las suaves respiraciones de los durmientes en el inmueble. Misty fue y se sentó en la cama, apartando un poco a May en el proceso. Ash por su parte se sentó en el piso, al estilo indio. Tracey se incorporo un poco en su asiento y llamo al trigueño.

-Ash…

-Dime Tracey- contesto mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Nos vas a contar… eso… ¿verdad?- quiso saber con énfasis.

-Si…- contesto en un suspiro, sabía que su amigo se refería a su transformación. Cerró sus ojos- pero cuando todos despierten- puso como condición.

Tracey solo asintió en silencio.

-Por cierto…- el observador lo miro, Ash le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados- gracias- le dijo de nuevo.

-De nada Ash, yo sabía que debía haber una razón grande para que tu faltaras- le sonrió- aunque claro, supero mis expectativas- confeso con seriedad, mientras se acomodaba en la silla. El trigueño solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Silencio que se adueño de la habitación de nuevo y asi paso la media hora que esperaron hasta que todos retomaran conciencia. La primera en hacerlo fue May, que se abalanzo sobre el morocho, dispuesta a pegarle. Pero él la detuvo agarrándole fuertemente la mano.

-¿Qué se supone que intentas, May?- interrogo sin soltarle la muñeca, la cual estaba usando para detener la fuerza que ejercía su dueña.

-Y todavía lo preguntas ¿no sabes acaso la razón de nuestra visita?- pregunto con sarcasmo. Llevo su otra mano dispuesta a pegarle, pero fue capturada y detenida también.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver como le contesto su amiga. Un poco enojado, se transformo, atemorizando por completo a la castaña, que aunque no se desmayo, estaba atónita, pero inmediatamente empezó a hacer forcejeos para separarse de su terrorífico captor.

-Ahora vez porque me fui- dijo con la tonada de voz lúgubre y áspera, provocando que se le erizara la piel, a la coordinadora.

May dejo de oponer resistencia al agarre y miro las cuencas vacías del Maestro. Por un momento le pareció ver los ojos castaños del joven, asi que pregunto- ¿en verdad eres tú, Ash?

-Si, soy yo.

-Lo siento, es que, en verdad no sabía que…- intento excusarse, pero el Maestro Fantasma, le poso un largo, pálido y llameante dedo índice en sus labios, que ella los sintió tibios, como si fueran piel.

-Solo te pido que me dejes explicarme May, es todo- suplico con una voz que, debajo de esa tenebrosidad, se sentía con tristeza.

Como no sentir tristeza, al tener a sus amigos en contra después de haberse sacrificado para salvar a su amiga-novia. Como no estar enojado al ellos reprocharles cosas que no son ciertas y para colmo no darle ni siquiera una oportunidad de explicarse.

Ash soltó a May y posteriormente se destransformo.

-¡Ash!- May no le dio tiempo y se abalanzo hacia él… para abrazarlo.

-May- susurro él, en la oreja de la castaña, correspondiendo al afectuoso abrazo con su amiga, cerrando sus ojos y soltando unas lagrimas.

-Te extrañe, Ash- confeso ella con voz quebrada, aumentando más el abrazo y derramando lágrimas también. La pesadez que Ash sentía debido a la tristeza de ver que sus amigos lo detestaban; se estaba desvaneciendo. Esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad, al ver que recupero la amistad y confianza de su primera alumna.

Rompieron lentamente el abrazo y se miraron con una sonrisa, May se sentó en la cama junto con Misty y Ash, se recostó en la pared donde estaban recostados los otros dos muchachos inconcientes.

Como a los diez minutos, la siguiente en despertar fue Sakura.

-Hola Sakura- saludo un Ash animado. La chica de cabello bordo lo miro raro.

-¿Y… el Maestro Fantasma?- pregunto recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

* * *

Morty estaba en el cementerio, frente a una lapida muy particular: esta era rectangular, tenía talladas las imágenes de un Luvdisc y la de un Gengar, ambas enlazadas por una cadena.

-Mi preciosa Ayane- susurro, arrodillado frente a la lapida, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha- cada día te extraño más, ya no puedo esperar más para estar a tu lado- sollozo soltando gruesas lagrimas que marcaron un camino por sus mejillas hasta caer en la tierra.

Gengar estaba detrás de él, su expresión fantasmal era de total tristeza al ver a su entrenador en ese lastimero estado de depresión. Apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro del joven, en señal de comprensión y apoyo moral.

Morty levanto su mirada y la dirigió a la mano del pokemón en su hombro derecho- gracias Gengar, tu has sido un gran compañero, el único que la conocía bien y que sabe como me siento- le sonrio, levanto su mano y la puso sobre la del pokemón.

Antares apareció por el lado izquierdo de Morty- Morty, no quisiera hacerte sufrir, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto con suavidad- Porque los demonios elementales no tienen la fuerza suficiente, como para enfrentar el poder de Ho-oh y que yo recuerde, tu novia estaba bendecida por el sacrificio de tu alma-inquirió, mientras se posaba enfrente del rubio.

Morty lo miro con sus ojos rojos del llanto- snif… te contare que sucedió...

**Flashback Morty POV:**

Fue hace exactamente hace 250 años, una semana después de que robara el contrato de San Sebastián. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y cada vez que lo recuerdo, mi corazón se desgarra más y más, al acordarme de ese negro día de primavera.

Huía junto con mi amada Ayane, una joven de cabello violeta, tez pálida y hermosos ojos de iris índigo, en esos momentos estaba vestida con ese kimono violeta, que estaba decorado con hermosos dibujos de pétalos de nadeshiko. Juntos escapábamos montados en mi Rapidash, mientras éramos perseguidos por dos demonios elementales: Blackheart y Fireblast. Desde que salimos del pueblo y durante todo el trayecto por el desierto nos siguieron sin cesar.

Los demonios elementales son las almas malditas de entrenadores que en vida fueron muy malvados y al hacer el pacto, se volvieron Ángeles caídos. Pero sus pactos no fueron hechos por Ho-oh, si no que fueron hechos con Dark Lugia, su enemigo milenario. Íbamos en plena corrida por el desierto, cuando uno de los torrentes de sombras de Blackheart, le golpeo una pata a mi pokemón, haciendo que tropiece y provoque nuestra caída. Yo rápidamente hice una maniobra en el aire y pude evitar que mi amada se lastimara con el impacto, logre reincorporarme y después de ver que ella no se hizo nada, me transforme y le hice frente a los demonios.

-¡Danos el contrato y prometo que tú muerte no será dolorosa!- gritaba el demonio elemental del fuego, sus ojos brillaban de sádicamente; quería a toda costa ese pedazo de pergamino enrollado.

Según tengo entendido, Fireblast era un entrenador de pokemóns de fuego, hizo un pacto cuando huía de la justicia y se intento esconder en un volcán, el que casi le provoca la muerte. Desde ese entonces es un demonio que tiene poder absoluto sobre el fuego.

Blackheart, el demonio elemental de las sombras, me estiro una mano- dame el contrato Mhortehianuss, si quieres vivir- exigió él con una amenaza.

Blackheart es un demonio no humano, único en su especie, dado que es hijo directo del Dark Lugia, controla las sombras y las tinieblas a su antojo, pero requiere de una gran cantidad de almas para usar sus poderes, es por eso que si obtenía el contrato de San Sebastián, obtendría energía ilimitada, debido a la gran concentración de almas que posee el pergamino y asi, desatar un Apocalipsis en el planeta.

-¡Gengar!- llame a mi fiel amigo, el cual salio de mi sombra- ¡aléjalos con confusión!- pedí, Gengar los hizo salir volando varios metros hacia atrás y posteriormente caer en el suelo árido.

Mientras Ayane preparaba a Rapidash para continuar nuestra huida, algo la agarro y levanto varios metros por él aire- ¡Morty ayúdame!- gritaba, mientras yo vi como una corriente de aire se formo en su brazo.

Sentí una risa maliciosa, me di cuenta que era Windy, la demonio elemental del aire- Morty, si no nos das el contrato, matare a tu amada- amenazo, mientras elevaba aun más a mi querida Ayane.

Windy según pude averiguar, era una entrenadora de pokemóns voladores, le paso lo mismo que a Fireblast, solo que ella fue atrapada por un huracán. Gracias al pacto es la demonio elemental que controla el aire y los vientos.

-Jajajaja, no lo creo- reí, mi amada me miro asustada desde donde estaba sostenida, estoy seguro que por un momento ella pensó que la iba a dejar abandonada a su suerte, pero no era asi- ustedes no pueden hacerle daño, ella esta protegida por la magia de Ho-oh, mientras yo este, a ella no le pasara nada- me mofe de la cara que pusieron todos, claramente les rompí sus ilusiones.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, di un gran salto y pude arrebatarle a Windy, mi Ayane. Con ella en brazos, monte a Rapidash que nos estaba esperando y salimos a todo lo que podíamos de ahí.

Tan rápido salimos del desierto, que no les dimos tiempo a seguirnos. Tomamos otro camino para no tener contratiempos en Pueblo Paleta. En un bosque cercano a la ruta 1, unas lianas que salieron de los árboles intentaron detenernos.

Salte con una voltereta en el aire y me puse detrás de Ayane- Rapidash, sigue el camino, no te detengas por mi- ordene a mi pokemón. Mi novia volteo para verme, seguramente para replicar, pero yo no la deje, le di un profundo beso, con tal de que no se preocupara y de que me reuniría con ella más adelante.

De haber sabido que sería mi último beso con ella, no la hubiera dejado.

* * *

-¿¡Como!?- ahora Ash quedo fuera de si, al notar con la tranquilidad que hablo Sakura y, aun más cuando ella menciono su transformación por su nombre.

-Lo que dije, Ash- Sakura lo mira sonriente- ¿Dónde esta el Maestro Fantasma? O acaso… ¿eres tú?- inquirió con sagacidad, mirándolo escrutadoramente.

-Pues… si, soy yo- inclino la cabeza para un lado- ¿Cómo sabes? Si no lo he mencionado todavía- pregunto confundido.

-Pues es fácil: todos en ciudad Ecruteak conocen la leyenda del juez de Ho-oh- comento con tranquilidad mientras ponía sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella- ¡que emoción! siempre quise conocer uno y lo mejor es que, es uno de mis…- se tapo la boca y abrió aun mas sus ojos azules con sorpresa- no puedo creerlo- se acerco rápidamente a Ash y lo tomo de las ropas- dime que hiciste el pacto por amor- exigió. Como el trigueño no le respondió lo sacudió- ¡dímelo, dime que lo hiciste por amor!- lo empezó a sacudir con más fuerza- ¡¡¡¡dímelo!!!!

-Si Sa…kura… lo… hice… por amor… por amor a… Misty- respondió entrecortado por los sacudones. La peli bordo lo soltó y lo abraso efusivamente- ¿eh?

-¡Lo sabia, lo sabia!- lo abrazo más fuerte, casi cortándole la respiración- ¡sabia que había una razón muy grande!- se separo de él y se acerco a la pelirroja- yo te lo aseguro Misty, Ash no te dejo, solo vendió su alma para salvarte- su rostro blanco cambio de alegría a seriedad, Misty la miro algo nerviosa- ¿sabes que significa eso?- pregunto.

-No- contesto negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué significa?

-Que tu vida esta legada a la de él- le tomo las manos- ahora Misty, tu vida le pertenece a Ash.

-Asi es- acoto él, que empezó acercarse a ambas mujeres- mientras yo este cerca de ti, nadie podrá hacerte daño- explico al ver que la pelirroja no entendió- me lo explico Morty antes de salir de su gimnasio- se puso al lado izquierdo de su novia.

Misty lo miro extrañada de que mencionara al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad- ¿Qué tiene que ver Morty, con lo del Maestro Fantasma?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-La verdad a mi no me extraña- opino Sakura antes de que el trigueño contestara.

-Y… ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Tracey, que estaba muy callado y solo había estado escuchando todo con atención.

-Morty es el guardián de las leyendas de la ciudad, asi que no me sorprende que el sepa todo lo referente al juez- explico mientras se sentaba en una silla, cruzo una pierna por en cima de la otra y miro a sus amigos.

A Misty le asalto una duda- ¿Por qué se le llama juez?- miraba consecutivamente a su amiga y a su novio.

Antes de que la menor de las hermanas Eevee dijera algo, Ash contesto- esperemos a los demás.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que le tiro Ash la dejo muda. Esperaron pacientemente mientras Dawn, Gary y Rudy, se despertaran.

El mediodía se estaba acercando, dado que se sentía la actividad de la gente de la ciudad, con más intensidad. Dawn empezó a dar señales de querer despertar, pero solo se dio media vuelta y se durmió de nuevo.

Los concientes en ese momento, les salio una gota al estilo anime en la nuca- ¿Dawn?- May se acerco a la peli azul, la cual estaba profundamente dormida de nuevo- ¿Dawn?- dudo un momento mientras sacudía con su mano el brazo de su amiga.

La coordinadora de Shinnoh murmuraba palabras ininteligibles entre sueños. Ash se acerco en el momento que sintió que la peli azul murmuro "Paúl".

-¿Paúl?- repitió Ash a lo que dijo la chica dormida- ¿aun esta de novia con él?- pregunto mirando a los otros. Claramente recordaba eso.

-Si- contesto May, Misty, Sakura y Tracey asintieron con la cabeza corroborando.

Ash se encogió de hombros- bueno no importa, es hora de que despierte- se acerco muy despacio a la oreja de la chica- Dawn…- empezó con voz muy baja- ¡¡¡¡despierta!!!!- la chica dio un salto debido al fuerte grito que dio el joven; y cayo del otro lado de la cama.

Todos empezaron a reírse ante la reacción, pero la peli azul no le dio gracia. Sumamente enojada, salio detrás de la cama, dispuesta a golpear al trigueño, pero cuando se levanto, se topo con un cráneo en llamas.

-¡AHHHHH!- nuevamente cayó hacia atrás.

La chica estaba sumamente aterrada al ver a esa "cosa", se escondió debajo de la cama y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras temblaba de miedo.

Pero una voz enojada, la hizo dudar un poco- ¡Ash!- y justo después de que la voz sonara, algo se impacto contra la cabeza de alguien.

-¡Oye!- sonó la voz del agredido y mencionado- ¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejo.

Dawn se sorprendió de sentir la voz del trigueño, dado que cuando salio después de caerse no lo vio. La piel se le volvió a erizar cuando pensó de nuevo en ese ser aterrorizante.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- recrimino la voz de la pelirroja, sumamente enojada.

-Por dos simples razones: una, deberá acostumbrarse a verme asi y dos… es mi venganza por ella decirle a Brock, que me iba a golpear- contesto con voz queda y sumamente triste.

Dawn se sorprendió del tono que contesto Ash, muy preocupada, cruzo por debajo de la cama y asomo la cabeza- ¿Ash?-llamo mientras miraba desde el piso hacia arriba.

Este estaba frente a ella, miro hacia abajo y la vio- sal de debajo de la cama- ordeno con voz fría, que le erizo la piel tanto a ella, como a las otras mujeres.

Haciendo caso sin hacer berrinche, salio de debajo del lecho, cuando Ash retrocedió unos pasos, se quito algo de polvo de sus ropas y, cuando levanto la mirada para encarar de nuevo al trigueño, este estaba transformado de nuevo.

Dawn retrocedió un poco asustada y choco con el borde de la cama, cayendo sentada sobre las sabanas- Ash… ¿Qué…?- pero él la interrumpió.

-¿No me ibas a golpear, Dawn?- pregunto con sarcasmo en esa voz lúgubre y áspera, se acerco los pasos que lo separa de la chica y arrimo su flameante rostro al de ella- ¿no le dijiste a Brock, que me ibas a dar algo más que un golpe?

-Ash, cálmate- le dijo Misty con delicadeza, pero él no la escucho.

-Ash… yo… yo…- balbuceaba Dawn, asustada, incluso apretaba las ropas del lecho con sus manos, intentando controlar su miedo y acordarse de que su amigo esta detrás de esa forma espectral.

May agacho la cabeza con tristeza, ella también lo había dicho y nadie sabe cuanto pagaría ahora, por haber dicho nunca esas palabras. Sakura por su parte solo miraba con atención las acciones del maestro, ella sabía perfectamente que él no les haría nada, dado que un juez no puede lastimar las almas inocentes.

Mientras, Ash seguía-Ya veo que no te sientes capaz de hacerme frente en este estado ¿verdad?- atino a decir con sabiduría, irguió su cuerpo mientras apoyaba sus puños cerrados en su cintura.

Al parecer, Dawn encontró una manera de contraatacar- y tú no eres capaz de defenderte si no es en ese estado ¿verdad?- retruco mientras se paraba y se posicionaba a unos metros del Maestro Fantasma.

-Te equivocas- dijo despreocupadamente- de esta manera evito que me golpeen antes de que explique el "porque" de mi alejamiento, después me destransformare…- decía, mientras efectivamente se destransformaba, retomando su apariencia y voz normal- y ustedes decidirán si lo hacen o no- concluyo.

Dawn se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Ash- pero Ash…- empezó con un tono de preocupación mientras ponía su mano derecha en el rostro del maestro- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa tétrica apariencia?- el interrogado solo cerro sus ojos al recibir la caricia de su amiga.

-Es largo de explicar Dawn, esperemos a que Gary y Rudy despierten- contesto en un suspiro y volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Dawn extrañada miro por el costado de Ash y entonces vio a los mencionados- ¿Qué les paso?

-Digamos que se me fue la mano jaja- rió avergonzado con la mano en la nuca.

-Ay Ashito, no cambias nunca- le decía mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo. Ash mientras correspondía el abrazo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica; no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas mientras la pesadez que sentía su cuerpo se desvanecía- ¿Por qué lloras, Ash?- oyó que le pregunto la peli azul.

-Es de felicidad, Dawn- contesto con voz quebrada, tanto May como Misty, Sakura y Dawn se sorprendieron del tono de voz- no sabes lo que es vivir con el pensamiento de que tus mejores amigos y tu novia te odian- explico mientras se alejaba y dirigía sus ojos almendrados a los azules de la coordinadora.

-Lo sentimos, Ash. No sabíamos- dijeron a coro Tracey, May, Dawn y Misty.

-En términos no es su culpa- confeso mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus manos abiertas en su piernas- yo no dije nada y tampoco deje algún indicio para que supieran- empezó a acariciar a Pikachu entre las orejas; el cual aprovecho y había subido al regazo de su entrenador y amigo.

Misty se aproximo a Ash, tomo a Pikachu entre sus brazos y se sentó en sobre las piernas de él- bueno, ya no debemos preocuparnos, ahora todos estamos juntos de nuevo ¿verdad?- las chicas y el joven asintieron con la cabeza.

Ash rodeo la cintura de la pelirroja en un suave pero firme abrazo- te extrañe, Myst- decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el suave hombro de ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello.

-Yo también Ash- suspiro mientras apoyaba su mejilla en los sedosos cabellos azabaches de su novio.

-Bueno, bueno. No quiero escenas cursis- exclamo Dawn a modo de chiste apoyando sus puños en su cintura.

Las risas no se dieron a esperar, pero fueron interrumpidas por Gary y Rudy, que en medio de quejidos de dolor, empezaron a despertar.

-Ay, ay mi cabeza- se quejaba el castaño con los ojos cerrados, el seño fruncido en señal y una de sus manos apoyada al costado de su cabeza, mientras con la otra intentaba levantarse apoyándose en el marmolado suelo.

Rudy se tambaleo un poco al momento de incorporarse, pero cuando abrió los ojos, diviso al trigueño- ¡Tú!- le grito apuntandole con el dedo.

Ash retiro con suavidad a Misty de su regazo, se levanto y camino unos metros hacia el pelirrojo- si yo ¿y qué?- retruco con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos y perforando con la mirada a su interlocutor.

Rudy no se aguanto y se abalanzo otra vez, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros, Ash se transformo de nuevo, lo tomo de las ropas y lo sostuvo en el aire.

Nunca en su vida, había tenido tanto miedo, recordaba Rudy, mientras forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de su espeluznante agresor- ¿Qué pasa, Rudy? ¿Nunca viste…?

-¡Gary… no!- se oyó que grito Misty.

Ash quiso saber porque Misty grito eso, pero no pudo, dado que el investigador se había acercado sin ser visto por el Maestro y lo golpeo fuertemente a la altura de las costillas con una pequeña butaca de hierro, que estaba en un rincón, muy cerca de donde estuvieron inconcientes; provocando que soltara al líder de isla Trovita, pero… no se quejo por el golpe, ni siquiera se inmuto.

La butaca de hierro se derritió al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Ash- ¿Qué diablos…?- decía Gary mientras soltaba rápidamente los pedazos de fierros que quedaron medio derretidos y estos caian en el suelo, haciendo mucho ruido.

Dado que el castaño quedo a solo centímetros del Maestro, este lo tomo rápidamente de las solapas con una mano y a la vez con la otra, retomo el agarre del pelirrojo y los levanto a ambos lo más alto que podía.

-¿¡Se van a tranquilizar o debo dormirlos de nuevo!?- amenazo, mientras los otros dos forcejeaban en el aire para librarse de su captor.

* * *

-¡Mhortehianuss, danos el contrato!- demando una voz muy potente, que retumbo en el bosque. Era fácil darse cuenta que era Leafblade, el demonio elemental de la hierba. Un entrenador de pokemóns del mismo tipo, que tuvo un accidente al intentar capturar a la fuerza a un Venusaur, para usarlo con los mismos fines que los otros anteriores. Justo en sus últimas pudo hacer el pacto y se le fue otorgado el poder de controlar todas las plantas y vegetales.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se los daré?- dije con arrogancia. Sabía perfectamente que ellos no podrían hacerme nada.

-¡Ahora veras!- ni bien dijo eso, muchas lianas salieron y me apresaron. Intentaron quebrarme todas mis extremidades, pero no las deje. Expandí mis llamas que fulminaron los látigos verdes- ¡maldición!- se quejo.

Yo vi que estaba fusionado con un árbol, pero eso no lo iba a proteger de mi ataque- ¡Llamarada del juicio infernal!- exclame, al momento que levantaba mi mano y liberaba una gran llamarada, que impacto posteriormente con el árbol donde Leafblade estaba escondido. El árbol en cuestión se rodeo de fuego en instantes, mientras los gritos de dolor del demonio retumbaban en el ambiente.

Sin perder tiempo, salí corriendo en la dirección que mi Rapidash se llevo a mi amada.

Corria todo lo que mi hipervelocidad me dejaba, dejando una estela de viento combinado con las flamas que salían de mi cuerpo. Agradecía internamente que entre las capacidades de mi transformación, estuviera la de energía ilimitada. Más aun agradecía que el día estuviese nublado, asi los rayos solares no me molestarían.

Note que la densidad del bosque empezaba a disminuir y sentía el agradable olor al mar… eso quería decir que estaba cerca de una playa, y efectivamente lo estaba, dado que empecé a divisar dunas de arena blanca. Cuando ya me quise dar cuenta estaba en una de las playas más hermosas que había visto.

Una nube de arena de divisaba a lo lejos, agudice mis ojos y vi que era mi Rapidash. Mis fuerzas que me habían abandonado cuando pise la arena, resurgieron como un volcán y me lance en dirección hacia mi pokemón.

Por cada paso que daba, más nítida se hacia la imagen de la jinete. Era una gracia de dios, verla cabalgar sobre Rapidash. Lo hacia con gracia y destreza, me le acerque y me puse a su lado- ¡buenos días, señorita!- le dije con galantería. Me gustaba jugar con ella de esa manera.

Ella volteo su hermoso rostro hacia mí- bueno días… ¡perdedor!- me dijo, yo la mire extrañado, pero no me había dado cuenta que era Aqualaunch: La demonio elemental del agua. Que estaba disfrazada como mi amada. Solo me di cuenta cuando ella se destransformo y me dio un poderoso torrente de agua, que extinguió mis llamas y casi me quita la transformación.

Aqualaunch era en vida una experta del disfraz, que siempre viajaba de región en región escondida como polizonte en las fragatas. Se dedicaba a robar la joyería y demás cosas mientras se encontraba escondida dentro de los barcos, además de que hacia misiones de asesinato: Era una mercenaria. Hizo el pacto antes de que el último barco en el que viajo, se hundiera por la furia de unos Gyarados. De ahí fue convertida en la demonio elemental del Agua, además de que ser del elemento de la vida, le da más facilidad para convertirse en otras personas… incluso en pokemóns.

Ella bajo ágilmente del pokemón, el cual se dio media vuelta y al notar que no era a Ayane quien había estado transportando, dio un poderoso lanzallamas, que no dio ninguna ceremonia antes de impactarse contra la espalda de la demonio. Haciéndola gritar de dolor- ¡Maldita mula, toma!- le dio una fuerte patada con un rápido movimiento; que le pego en la quijada, haciéndola caer en el piso inconciente.

¡Agredió a mi pokemón! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

Con una furia desmedida, me lance encima de ella, cayendo al piso los dos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, expandí mis llamas. La hubiera aniquilado por completo de no ser por Blackheart, que utilizo sus sombras para alejarme de la demonio elemental.

-Bueno, Morty: hagamos negocios- me dijo de forma burlona. Yo me levante y me di vuelta, con la firme intensión de dejarlo hecho carbón… pero lo que vi casi me hace derramar lagrimas- el contrato por el alma de tu amada- concluyo.

La tenía agarrada del cuello con todo su brazo izquierdo, mientras ella forcejeaba por escaparse- ¡suéltala Blackheart!, sabes perfectamente que podrás hacerle todo el daño que quieras, pero no le sucederá nada. Solo estarás dándome más intenciones para aniquilarte ahora mismo- le grite, mientras tensaba mi cuerpo y aumentaba mis llamas, hasta tal punto que parecía una antorcha gigante.

Fue en ese instante, en el que me maldecía por decirle esas palabras, dado que me sonrió con mucha malicia, dándose a revelar que tenía una solución para ese problemita- es cierto tienes razón- decía esas palabras con aire pícaro, mientras asentía con la cabeza y se miraba en complicidad con los otros tres demonios que vinieron con él- pero… la bendición de Ho-oh no cubre el alma- me petrifique cuando dijo eso.

-¡Claro que cubre el alma!- le ladre rápidamente, expandiendo aun más mis llamas- ¡La protege de "TODO"!- hice el gesto de las comillas con mis huesudos dedos- ¡asi que suéltala ahora y capaz que perdone tu miserable existencia!- le amenace.

-No estas en posición de amenazar, Mhortehianuss- me retruco el demonio de las sombras- te daré la última oportunidad: dame el contrato y no le haré nada a tu novia. Si no me lo das…- puso el dorso de su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de Ayane- le arrancare el alma- concluyo con una mueca de maldad.

-¡No se lo des, Morty!- me grito Ayane, sin dejar de forcejear. Detuvo sus intentos de escape y me miro fijo- ¡No lo hagas!- me volvió a decir.

En ese pequeño instante en el que ella dijo eso, fue como un preludio para todo lo que paso: Yo sonreía internamente, ella seguia siendo fiel a nuestro amor, tanto o más que yo y era lo que me mantenía vivo. Intente abalanzarme contra ellos, con la firme intención de recuperar a mi amada, pero parecía que era lo que esperaban. Dado que Fireblast y Windy me tomaron de los brazos, haciéndome retroceder. Yo rápidamente me solté y los golpee a ambos con ambos puños. Pero ese pequeño instante en el que demore en liberarme, Blackheart cumplió con su amenaza.

**Fin de Morty POV:**

Morty se corto. Antares no le insistió más, sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a los humanos cuando les arrancaban el alma. Pero lo que el pokemón aun no terminaba de entender era de cómo un demonio podía sacarle el alma a alguien bendecida por el contrato del Maestro Fantasma. Sin dudas tendría que tener una larga conversación con el ave Fénix.

Unas nubes negras empezaron a mostrarse en el celeste cielo. Una de ellas de tamaño considerable, tapo los rayos del sol que descendían en el desierto, dejándolo a media sombra.

El líder se levanto rápidamente, se seco las lágrimas de sus enrojecidos ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Dio un suspiro para tratar de calmar su angustia, se giro y miro al Unown- a lo que te iba a decir, Antares- el mencionado lo miro fijo- no será necesario que ayudes al nuevo Maestro: dado que ya posee un pokemón para ayudarlo. El que lo ayudara seré yo, dado que me cobrare todas con Blackheart y, una vez terminado con ese mal nacido, me ire con mi Ayane- exclamo decidido levantando un puño cerrado.

-Como digas Morty, si me necesitas, llámame- dicho eso, otro agujero ínter dimensional apareció y Antares se metió en el, para después cerrarse.

Morty se dio media vuelta y miro la lapida de nuevo, la cual rezaba:

_Aquí yace: Ayane Higurashi_

_Amada hija, hermana, novia._

_Descansa en Paz_

Pero debajo de esas palabras tan comunes de ver en una de esas piedras… se encontraba una frase muy particular y muy rara a la vez. Morty sonrió resignado al verlas de nuevo, dado que él fue el que hizo esa lapida y fue él, el que escribió la última frase.

"_El Maestro Fantasma, tomara venganza de quienes le arrancaron su corazón, el cual se encuentra aquí"_

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí… dices que tu salvaste a Misty del cáncer, al venderle tu alma a Ho-oh…

-Asi es.

-Y que él te dijo que tenías que estar lejos de ella por un tiempo…

-Exacto.

-Y justo el día de tu cita, aparece un sujeto que dice ser un enviado de él, te transforma tu moto, te hace destruir las calles de la ciudad y te transforma en eso que hiciste hace un rato…

-Se llama Maestro Fantasma, y si, me hizo eso.

Después de que Ash los soltara, tuvieron que serenarse para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Eso no fue fácil, asi que Misty tuvo que intervenir, pegándole una fuerte cachetada a los tres hombres, ¡Si a los tres! Dado que el trigueño le echaba más leña al fuego cuando la situación parecía calmarse y la pelirroja (después de pegarles una fuerte bofetada al líder de isla Trovita y al investigador) le dio un fuerte golpe al maestro, con tal de que se calmara.

Se cambiaron de habitación para charlar con tranquilidad, después de mentirle al gerente del hotel, que un ladrón había entrado, pero que no pudo llevarse nada. Ayudaron a Ash con el traslado de sus maletas hacia una habitación que estaba a unos metros de la primera. Entraron en ella y después de almorzar en un silencio un poco incomodo, el joven intento razonar con sus dos ex rivales.

Les explico con lujo de detalles todo, no solo a Gary y a Rudy, sino que también a su novia y a sus otros amigos, que lo escuchaban con atención. Sakura varias veces aporto cosas, dado que tenía un basto conocimiento del tema, lo que ayudo al morocho en su labor de convencer a sus amigos de la validez de sus acciones. Explico todo: el contrato, su alejamiento, el reencuentro, la transformación, incluso el incidente con los dos ladrones de la noche pasada; su encuentro con Morty, las características de su transformación… todo.

-Bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer- acoto Gary, recostándose en el espaldar de su silla.

Todos lo miraron confundidos- ¿Qué?

-Dos cosas: una creer en lo que dice Ash y llamar urgente a un psicólogo…- empezó, mientras que al mencionado le empieza a caer una gota estilo anime por la nuca- o dos, creer que no tiene mejor excusa para decir que no ama más a Misty y darle una paliza por cobarde- concluyo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al trigueño.

Ash se paro de su silla de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos- tengo una idea, Gary- se miro a los ojos con el castaño- tengamos una batalla pokemón uno a uno, no importa quien gane- atajo de inmediato levantando su mano abierta, para detenerlos a todos que iba a protestar- eso solo para demostrarte algo- dijo al momento que se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Pikachu salto a su hombro. Misty se miro raro con los otros pero igual se levanto y siguió a su novio. Los demás siguieron a la pelirroja.

* * *

Ash llego con Misty, montado en su motocicleta; Gary, Dawn, May, y Tracey iban en la Hummer H2 del investigador; por su parte Rudy fue en su Porsche Cayman junto con su novia Sakura; fueron todos al gimnasio de Morty, él cual se mostró sorprendido de las visitas. Después de las explicaciones necesarias, se dirigieron a la arena de batalla.

-La batalla será uno a uno, sin limite de tiempo… ¡entrenadores lancen a sus pokemóns!- anuncio el líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, posicionado como referí y con banderines en sus manos.

Ash miro a Pikachu- ¿listo amigo?- este le sonrio y asintió con su cabeza- yo elijo a Pikachu- el roedor eléctrico salto hacia el campo y se posiciono, lanzando chispas en señal de que estaba preparado.

Gary desde su lado, saco una pokebola- muy bien, ¡yo elijo a Nidoking!- el poderoso rey de los nidos, salio dando un fuerte rugido, dando a demostrar que era muy poderoso.

Ash sonrió para si mismo- _pobre Gary, no sabe lo que le espera_.

En las gradas, las coordinadoras, los líderes, el observador y la Eevee menor, miraban curiosos el combate.

-¿Alguno sabe que intenta Ash al pelear contra Gary?- pregunto de repente Rudy, mirando de brazos cruzados y seño fruncido a los mencionados.

May y Misty se miraron con complicidad, Tracey fue el que contesto- digamos que… Ash no usara a Pikachu para ganar, si no que usara al mismo Nidoking- sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, inocentemente, al confundido pelirrojo.

-Pikachu contra Nidoking… ¡Comiencen!- anuncio Morty alzando los banderines.

Ash sin perder tiempo, se transformo. Levanto su mano derecha abierta y apunto tanto a su pokemón, como al de Gary. Las llamas rodearon a ambos, pero solo se escuchaban los rugidos de dolor del pokemón púrpura, Pikachu ya lo había experimentado asi que no le dolió, es más lo disfruto porque se sentía como nunca antes: Se sentía más poderoso de lo normal.

A Gary se le cayó la mandíbula al piso, viendo como su pokemón se consumía ante sus ojos. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese ayudarlo, las llamas se extinguieron revelando a un nuevo Nidoking: Se notaban claramente sus grandes huesos, a la vez que el fuego los rodeaba simulando su aspecto, era como si se hiciera una figura del pokemón pero hecha con llamas que se sacudían vivamente.

Pikachu estaba de la misma forma, a la espera de ordenes de su amo- ¿ahora me crees, Gary?- pregunto este, al castaño que estaba sin habla del otro lado de campo.

Gary llamo a su pokemón- ¿Nidoking?- este no le contesto, ni siquiera lo miro.

-No te preocupes por él, Gary. Ahora solo me obedece a mi ¿verdad Nidoking?- el rey de los nidos le asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y encaro a su entrenador. Este empezó a retroceder asustado- Nidoking enséñale a Gary que yo, cuando hablo enserio… hablo enserio ¡Llamarada del Juicio Infernal!- ordeno potentemente, levantando un brazo.

Excepto Morty que ya sabía los efectos de ese ataque (claro esta que nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Ash) todos saltaron para detener al Maestro Fantasma. Pero fue tarde, Nidoking abrió sus fauces y soltó una gran llamarada que impacto rápidamente contra el cuerpo del investigador, lo cubrió de llamas en solo unas fracciones de segundo. Aunque no debieron lamentarse, las llamas desaparecieron de inmediato y Gary quedo en el suelo, acurrucado en el piso y temblando.

Misty fue rápidamente hacia Ash y, sin darle importancia a que todavía este transformado, le dio una fuerte bofetada- ¿Por qué…?- no pudo replicar con lo que vio- ¡perdón Ash, esa no era mi intención!- se disculpo tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Cuando la pelirroja lo golpeo, hizo que se le desprendiera la mandíbula desde el lado derecho. Ash tomo ese hueso con una mano y se lo coloco de nuevo. Acto seguido se destransformo y junto a él, los dos pokemóns- la verdad ahora si me dolió enserio- se quejo mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula y la miraba de reojo. Misty no pudo evitar reír- muy chistosa- le espeto con sarcasmo.

Nidoking al destransformarse, quedo muy confundido y más aun cuando vio a su entrenador en el suelo. Se acerco rápidamente hacia él muy asustado- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Sakura cuando se acerco al tembloroso investigador, que seguia acurrucándose aun más y ya parecía gelatina de lo tembloroso que estaba.

Cuando todos se acercaron, Morty fue el que contesto- ese ataque se llama "Llamarada del Juicio Infernal" lo puede usar tanto el Maestro como cualquiera de los pokemóns bajo su mando. Sirve para purgar los pecados del alma que reciba el ataque- explico con solemnidad.

-Entonces Gary debió tener pecados graves, porque para quedar en ese estado- señalo Dawn, que veía asombrada el temblor del investigador.

-Todas las victimas de ese ataque quedan asi, aunque claro cada uno, depende de sus pecados, serán las secuelas de su purificación- aclaro Morty mirando de manera cómica al investigador- Ash ¿tienes ideas de que pecados fueron?- pregunto curioso.

Ash puso su mano bajo el mentón- de seguro fueron las veces que me molestaba sin razón- miro a Gary- ¡que se joda!- todos lo miraron sorprendido- no me quiso creer, ahora sufre las consecuencias- ahora miro a Rudy- va para ti también, ustedes dos son los únicos que no me quisieron creer, eso me da a demostrar que ustedes no son verdaderos amigos.

-Ash yo…- quiso defenderse el pelirrojo, pero Ash lo detuvo con la mano.

-Evítate las excusas Rudy, espero que te halla quedado claro que no miento- el líder le asintió levemente. Ash tomo la mano de Misty- vamonos- le pidió- nos vemos Morty y… gracias por todo.

-De nada Ash…- todos se empezaron a retirar (entre todos se llevaron de los brazos a Gary), fue entonces que Morty se acordó de algo- ¡Ash, espera!- el mencionado se detuvo- necesito decirte algo, ven un momento- le pidió. Ash le dijo a Misty que lo espera en la moto y se acerco al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa, Morty?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Tengo algo que decirte, referente a Misty y al pacto…

* * *

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, me da gusto saber que le gusta la historia y medan mas ganas de continuarla**

**disculpen las demoras pero mis estudios me dificultaban la escritura y ademas estoy llegando a una altura critica del año, asi que no se cuando actualizare de nuevo. No quiere decir que dejare la historia, dado que ya tengo en marcha el siguiente cap pero no se cuanto demorare en continuarlo.**

**dentro de poco subire el nuevo cap de The final Challenge, ya lo tengo terminado pero me falta darle los ultimos toques. Les pido a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer, que no solo me agregue la historia a favortitos, dejen review, quiero saber su opinion sobre mi manera de escribir y de como va la trama de la historia.**

**Saludos y gracias de nuevo**

**nos vemos cuidense**


	8. Mirada de Penitencia

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo**

**La mirada de Penitencia**

**By SilverGhosT**

_-El contrato no protege el alma de Misty, asi que por nada en el mundo la dejes sola frente a un demonio elemental…_

Ese enunciado, esas simples palabras, ese conjunto de silabas atormentaban la mente del joven azabache, distrayéndolo de su trabajo de mantener la concentración en la carretera. Su semblante estaba inexpresivo, intentado asimilar lo dicho por el líder de gimnasio. Apenas sentía el ronroneo del motor de la motocicleta, ni se percataba de que los delicados brazos de su acompañante, lo abrazaban de la cintura para mayor seguridad de ella misma. Tomo la calle a la derecha y se dirigió al edificio donde esta alojado.

El día ya estaba muerto, apenas quedaba un parte iluminada por el astro rey, el cual ya había desaparecido, dándole a la cúpula una tonada de azul marino en el horizonte. Las estrellas empezaron a relucir, y la luna cuarto creciente daba un lindo toque a la noche despejada.

¿Qué no debía dejar a Misty sola frente a un demonio elemental? Hola… acaso Morty no sabía la definición de la palabra "Demonio". Estaba más claro que el agua que no la dejaría sola contra nada que perjudicara su vida. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era el semblante con el cual, el rubio le dijo esa advertencia: ¿Tristeza? ¿Odio? ¿O las dos? Asi era el rostro del joven líder, pero… ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba el joven maestro.

Después de acordar con sus amigos encontrarse en Paleta, dentro de unos días, para celebrar tanto la reaparición del trigueño como su titulo de campeón de la región; Ash y Misty decidieron al menos pasar la noche en la ciudad y partir a la región de Kanto mañana por la mañana. De mientras, todos se separaron: Tracey y Gary volvieron para Pueblo Paleta y lo esperarían ahí; May volvió para Hoen, dado que iría a buscar a Drew y Max. Dawn se dirigió a Sinnoh para ir a buscar a Paúl. Mientras tanto, Sakura y Rudy iban hasta Celeste, para anunciarle los últimos acontecimientos a las tres flores.

Llegaron al estacionamiento privado, ingresando en él hasta el lugar asignado para el azabache. Este detuvo la moto y la apago. Misty descendió y espero a que él calzara el pedal y dejara el bi-rodado estacionado.

Con sus dedos entrelazados, recorrieron con pasos pausados el camino hasta el décimo piso. Tomaron el ascensor en un silencio para nada incomodo, solo se contemplaban, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro y dándose algunos apretones de manos. Ash saco las llaves cuando se pararon frente a la puerta de la nueva habitación, abrió la puerta y cerró con cuando ella entro detrás de él.

Ni bien cerro la puerta, apreso con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la chica, provocando que de un grito ahogado- ¿adonde cree que va, Mademoiselle?- susurro en su oído, mientras aspiraba el perfume a jazmines que el cuerpo de ella emanaba.

Misty río suavemente, mientras reprimía un suspiro al sentir los labios de Ash en su cuello- intento escapar del loco de mi novio- contesto, recostándose en el firme pecho de él.

Detuvo sus besos para susurrarle- lo lamento, Mademoiselle. Pero hoy no se ira hasta que yo diga, he esperado mucho por este momento y digamos que, mi orgullo masculino, esta herido- alego volviendo a devorar delicadeza y pasión, el suave y aperlado cuello.

-¿Y por qué su orgullo esta herido, Monsieur?- quiso saber, con un hilito de voz. Mientras luchaba por no perder la conciencia ante las no desconocidas caricias de su amado.

-Digamos que… tres años de abstinencia, es mucho para un hombre- expreso con tono dramático- ¿Qué pasa Myst?- pregunto al sentir que ella se quedo dura.

Misty se dio vuelta con lentitud y poso sus ojos aguamarina en los almendrados- Ash voy a dejarte algo en claro…- empezó, el joven le asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera- creo cada palabra de lo que nos has dicho de porque te fuiste, pero de que no estuviste con ninguna otra mujer… eso no te lo creo- se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo acusadoramente.

Ash cerro sus ojos con pesadez- veo que el anuncio hizo el efecto- volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Misty alzo una ceja confundida- ¿Qué anuncio?

-No se si te acuerdas, que hace unos meses se divulgo una noticia de que yo, estuve en una fugaz relación con Giselle- hablo mientras se dirigía al lecho y se sentaba en el borde, hundiendo un poco el colchón aterciopelado.

-Si me acuerdo, estuvo en todos los programas de espectáculos durante toda la semana, en Celeste- revoleo sus ojos con fastidio y se encamino para tomar una silla y sentarse frente a él- ¿Qué hay con eso?- quiso saber con celos, mal disimulados.

-Pues… primero quiero pedirte disculpas- agacho la cabeza, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas- se que no debió agradarte en lo absoluto, pero debía quitar la mala imagen que me daba el estar sin pareja- confeso con voz ronca. Sin dudas no le gustaba nada lo que estaba contando.

Misty lo miro perpleja- ¿Qué mala imagen? Si según las revistas eres el atractivo femenino numero uno- atino a decir.

El trigueño la miro divertido- ¿aun sigues leyendo Poke-teens? Creí que crecerías, Myst- río. Ella volteo el rostro, ofendida - se nota que no leías el artículo completo- dedujo con seriedad.

La ex líder volteo a verlo-¿A que te refieres?- indago confundida.

-Como ya sabes Misty, parte de mi fama se debe a la prensa y debo decirte que he sabido aprovechar eso, dado que parte de la pequeña fortuna que tengo, lo hice con la fama que me daba el ser Maestro Pokemón…- empezó, subiendo sus piernas a la cama, para quedar completamente acostado, llevo sus manos a la nuca para apoyar su cabeza. Misty asintió con la cabeza y lo apremio a que siguiera- pues… como yo siempre me presentaba a la prensa sin acompañante del genero femenino- puso énfasis, la pelirroja lo miraba cada vez más raro- llegaron a pensar que… bueno… que… yo- balbuceo, no querrá decir esa palabra, esa pequeña en letras pero que podía hundir el orgullo de cualquier hombre razonable, al saber que todo el mundo pensaba que uno era lo que esa palabra decía- que yo…

Misty empezó a desesperarse- ¡dilo ya!- le grito.

-La prensa empezó a decir que yo era… era…

-¡Dilo de una buena vez!

-Gay…- dijo en un susurro, sumamente avergonzado y sonrojado.

Misty se tapo la boca con una mano- lo siento Ash, de verdad no quería…- él la detuvo alzando una mano.

-Asi que tuve que mentir que tuve relaciones con Giselle-continuo, bajando la mano- fue fácil- admitió con una sonrisa- solo tuve que decirle a ella que me siguiera y punto. Es bueno saber que funciono, asi me dejaron tranquilo un buen rato- concluyo en un suspiro.

Ella no sabía que decirle, estaba muy consternada. Solo se levanto de la silla y se recostó al lado del azabache, acomodándose; mientras él se aferraba a ella en un suave abrazo por la cintura con su brazo.

-Ash… ¿Cómo es que…?- dejo que él completara la pregunta. El interrogado dio un suspiro.

-¿… me contuve de tener relaciones con otras mujeres?- completo, ella afirmo con timidez, moviendo apenas la cabeza- Myst, no todos los hombres somos iguales. Yo solo quería reservarme para ti- la acerco más a su cuerpo, como queriendo fundirse con ella- además de que, aunque estuviéramos separados, aun éramos pareja y no iba a traicionarte.

Listo, fue suficiente, la pared de orgullo de la ex líder se hizo añicos completamente. Sin poder aguantarse más, se dio vuelta, subió encima del morocho, apoyando sus piernas en la cama a un costado de la cintura de él; lo beso con desesperación y frenesí.

Ash fue tomado por sorpresa, pero no demoro ni un segundo en corresponder, apoyando sus manos en las firmes caderas de la chica. Rompió el contacto con los labios sonrosados para tomar aire y se dedico a recorrer el cuello nuevamente, mediante cortos besos. Misty reprimió un gemido, al sentir la respiración y los labios de Ash tocar su piel.

Llego hasta la camisa de ella e intento desprendérsela con los dientes, cinchando los botones. Misty se dio cuenta de las intenciones y verdaderamente no tenía ganas de detener a su novio. Pero recordó algo- Ash, detente- pidió en medio de suspiros.

-¿Para que? ¿Acaso debo repetirle, que no se va hasta que yo diga?- susurro intentando sonar autoritario, mientras desprendía el primer botón, dejando entrever parte del sostén.

-Ash, enserio. Mañana tengo que trabajar ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana en la noche?- sugirió con dificultad, dado que Ash ya había sacado la mitad de los botones y estaba besando entre medio de los pechos de ella.

Ash detuvo sus besos para contestar- Olvídate del trabajo, apartir de hoy, ya no eres más reportera. Me asegurare de que te devuelvan el liderazgo del gimnasio- de un rápido movimiento, ladeo su posición y se puso arriba de ella con suavidad, desprendiendo con brusquedad los últimos botones de la prenda y se la saco, para después arrojarla al piso.

-¡Ash, mi camisa!- protesto sin darle importancia realmente. Mientras ella empezaba a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de él y se la sacaba, dejándola caer en el alfombrado piso.

-Te comprare todas las que quieras- decía con voz ronca, mientras besaba el liso vientre de ella. Misty se retorcía de placer ante las caricias, apretando las ropas de cama con sus manos, cerró sus ojos y apretó levemente su labio inferior con sus dientes. Mientras tanto el azabache metió su mano por detrás de ella y se dedico a bajar el cierre de la pollera. Cuando lo bajo del todo, se la saco y la tiro lejos.

-Pervertido- le dijo ella en tono juguetón. Se hizo de toda la fuerza que pudo y cambio de posición con él, quedando ahora ella arriba. Tomo el cinturón y lo desprendió, para después quitarle los vaqueros junto con su ropa interior. Ash no la dejo seguir, volvió a cambiar de posición y le arranco con bestialidad el tanga- no seas bruto- le reprocho, falsamente molestia.

Se quito la remera y también la lanzo lejos, acerco su rostro al de ella y dijo-Lo siento Misty, pero no esperare más…- apartir de ahí no hubo más dialogo. Solo la fusión de sus cuerpos mediante vaivenes, en conjunto con caricias y gemidos ahogados.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras y la silueta de dos personas se dibujaba en las sabanas rojo rey de lecho que se encuentra en el lujoso inmueble.

Apenas se sentía el ajetreo de la ciudad, debido a la altura de la noche; junto con la brisa nocturna y la apaciguada respiración de los amantes, mientras descansaban después de desencadenar su cascada de amor el uno al otro. Posterior al acto, Misty se durmió casi al instante, pero no su novio, el cual se quedo mirando la nada, con ella abrazada a su torso, en el país de los sueños.

Aunque sentía el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, su mente no estaba precisamente en la habitación: Estaba profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza y entre ellas la más importante… proteger a la pelirroja.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Esa era el qui de la cuestión. Con el carácter indomable y la testarudez de su personalidad, era una tarea muy difícil. Por otra parte, estaban esos "demonios elementales" como le menciono Morty. Su mente estaba un poco confusa ante el nombramiento de tales criaturas y sus características. Los cuales representan una amenaza muy peligrosa, tanto como la indomable sirena, como para él y sus amigos.

Observo hacia la derecha, girando su cabeza y busco su pokegear que esta en la mesa de luz, lo tomo y miro la hora "23:10" al hacerlo, su estomago hizo un ruido, reclamando comida.

Misty dio una pequeña risita- nunca cambias ¿verdad?- susurro desde su posición, aun acostada y abrazada al joven.

-Se supones que duermes- dijo él también en un susurro. Devolviéndose a su posición anterior, pero esta vez, levemente mirando hacia la chica.

-¿Te parece que podría dormir, después de esperar por tres años nuevamente por este momento?- pregunto, acomodándose mejor contra el torso de Ash.

Él río por lo bajo, se separo un poco y bajo su cara hasta el rostro de ella. Busco sus labios y cuando los encontró no pudo evitar besarlos. Besos que eran correspondidos con suavidad y gozo - Pues, espero que haya disfrutado de mi compañía, Mademoiselle- susurro él, después de separar sus labios por la falta de aire.

-Pues si, pero me pregunto si deberíamos estar separados otros tres años, siempre que quiera tener una noche igual a esta- hablo, con tono bromista.

-No recuerdo que antes te quejaras- dijo él, mientras le recorría con suavidad el cuello, devorándolo con sus labios masculinos.

-Nunca lo hice- gimió ella, ante las caricias. Cerrando sus ojos y respirando entrecortadamente. Enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches.

Ash busco acomodo y se ubico encima de ella. Misty se abrió de piernas para recibir mejor a su amante. La fusión de sus cuerpos ocurrió de nuevo. Él no dejaba de decirle mucho que la amaba, en conjunto con sus embestidas pasionales. Ella no dejaba de corresponder a sus palabras, aceptando gustosa su masculinidad en su intimidad.

* * *

La noche cubría el bosque Ecruteak. El templo de Ho-oh estaba oscuro. Una suave brisa recorría las copas de los árboles. Morty salio del templo, sin siquiera encender alguna vela o farol para iluminarse. De todas maneras, logro divisar a dos figuras que se acercaban caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

-Por fin llegan- dijo a modo de saludo, el líder de gimnasio y Maestro Fantasma. Estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta doble, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lamento la tardanza, Morty. Pero el tráfico estaba pesado- se disculpo una de las siluetas. Su voz era masculina, pero se notaba que se trataba de un joven.

-¿Trafico le llamas, a que te falle la bujía de tu moto?- señalo despectivamente la otra silueta. Una voz femenina con una gran tonada aniñada.

Morty negó con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo- si tan complicado es tener una moto… no me comprare ninguna, prefiero seguir viajando en Rapidash.

-Morty, es normal que falle una bujía. ¡Vaya que duró! La puse hace un año. Ya era hora que fallara- explico casi perdiendo la paciencia la primera silueta.

-Está bien, está bien. Pasen- los invito con un movimiento de la mano, a adentrarse al templo.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Solo el ruido de la madera gastada, al recibir el peso de los tres individuos, se escuchaba como una melodía aterrorizante. Llegaron hasta la oficina de Morty y entraron. El rubio encendió la araña del techo y las dos figuras misteriosas se aclararon.

-Creo que esta demás, invitarlos a tomar asiento- al ver como los dos ya estaban sentados en las sillas, frente al escritorio.

-Si piensas que es necesario… dilo- decía la primera figura. Era un joven que no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, cabellos azabaches prolijamente peinados con raya a la izquierda. Tenía unos ojos marrones oscuros y piel bronceada, sus rasgos latinos eran bastante evidentes. Su cuerpo bien formado estaba vestido con unos pantalones de seda negros, sostenidos por un cinturón a juego. Una camisa oscura debajo de un chaleco de pana sin mangas y por encima de ello, una gabardina negra.

-Olvídalo- suspiro Morty mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio- creo que ya saben porque los llame ¿no es asi?- inquirió con seriedad, medio cruzándose de brazos y apoyándolos en el mueble.

-No creo que sea para hacer un trío- dijo la mujer. Aunque no aparentaba pasar la barrera de los 18, poseía algunos rasgos aniñados: como la tonada voz aunque era algo picara, sus cabellos castaños atados en dos trenzas gruesas y largas, que posaban en sus hombros y pasaban de largo por su algo pronunciado busto, tez blanca y unos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban en fuego. Traía un vestido de látex negro que llegaba hasta casi rozar el suelo, sostenido desde el cuello por un collar, un escote en "V" pronunciado que llegaba hasta la mitad del vientre, estaba rajado en ambos lados a la altura de la cintura, permitiéndole gran movilidad; piernas enfundadas en unas botas de plataforma y taco de aguja, que llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y sus brazos cubiertos hasta la mitad por unos guantes del mismo material- además todavía no he caído tan bajo- agrego con una sonrisita.

Morty abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por la castaña. El moreno se golpeo la frente y negó con la cabeza- pervertida- murmuro con fastidio.

-Puritano- se defendió, con una sonrisa casi inocente.

-Por favor no peleen. Esperen a que terminemos y destruyan el bosque, no el templo- pidió Morty. Ya conocía las peleas de estos dos y nunca terminaban bien.

-Calma, jamás usaremos nuestros poderes para dañar la ecología- decía el orbes marrones, sin dejar de mirar reprobatoriamente a la chica.

-Claaarooo- sarcasmo por parte del rubio líder- y lo del incendió en el bosque Viridian, hace algunos años fue una fogata que dejaron unos campistas- recordó, mirando a los dos de manera reprobatoria.

-Si Háruka no me hubiera escondido las llaves de mi moto, no hubiera pasado nada- se defendió el azabache, señalando con su dedo índice a la mencionada.

Ella solo lo miro de manera inocente- yo solo las arroje al lago, porque me molestaban- replico sin abandonar las expresiones risueñas- no se de que te quejas, tu sabes nadar y no te costo nada encontrarlas- agrego guiñándole un ojo.

Morty alzo una ceja, no había entendido algo- ¿en que te pueden molestar las llaves…?- pero conociendo a sus colegas, había terminando de entender el como las llaves pueden molestar.

El joven latino bajo la mirada y se cubrió con la mano derecha. La chica solo sonrió sin decir más.

-Bueno, dejando de lado sus encuentros carnales…- rodó los ojos con exasperación- creo saben porque los llame- el aire de la habitación se torno muy serio y el silencio reino unos instantes.

-Es cierto… que hay un nuevo Maestro- quiso saber Háruka, abandonando completamente la tonada infantil y posicionándose mejor en la silla, ocupando completamente el espaldar y cruzando una pierna encima de la otra. Perforo con sus esmeraldas al líder.

-Asi es. ¿Seguro escucharon de Ash ketchum? El nuevo líder del Alto Mando de Kanto y Johto- siguió mientras intercambiaba miradas con ambos.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto curioso el moreno- tengo entendido que es Gay- agrego. Háruka dio un suspiro de decepción- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber.

-Es una lastima que sea homosexual… ¡y eso que es tan lindo!- decía con ojitos brillosos. Ambos Maestros Fantasmas la miraban con una gota en la nuca.

-Háruka- lo llamo Morty, sacándola de su ensoñación- ¿recuerdas por qué, hiciste el pacto?- pregunto serio.

-Si- dijo con un hilito de voz- fue para salvar a Kai- completo en un susurro poco inaudible. Las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, amenazaron con aguarse, mientras bajaba la mirada- y asi me paga, el muy hipócrita…- El oji marrón estiro su mano y la apoyo en el hombro de ella, en señal de comprensión.

-Ash hizo lo mismo, para salvar a su amada- explico el rubio, sin cambiar de posición- pero ese no es el tema- siguió después de unos segundos de silencio- es el nuevo Maestro Fantasma y necesita nuestra ayuda.

-No me digas que hay demonios elementales sueltos- exclamo sorprendido el azabache, abriendo grande los ojos- creí que te habías encargado de eliminar a los últimos- agrego.

-Eso pensé. Pero no solo hay elementales, si no que además esta Blackheart.

Dos reacciones distintas pero de la misma similitud, hicieron los dos jóvenes. Háruka apretaba tan fuerte su puño, que termino lastimándose. El moreno presiono el posa brazos de la silla, haciendo que se raje. Una mueca de desprecio por ese ser, que no se podía disimular.

-¡Maldito Blackheart!- gruño con el moreno con el veneno en su voz. Apretaba incansablemente los posa brazos de la silla y aserrín caía al piso.

-Desgraciado hipócrita- farfullo la chica. La sangre que salía de su puño, aumento su cantidad. Sin dudas ambos habían tenido feas experiencias con el demonio de las Sombras.

-Hay que reunir a los demás Jueces. Ash no podrá solo- propuso Morty. Había observado atentamente las reacciones de sus colegas- Silver- llamo mirando al latino- ¿Cuántos puedes llamar, para que nos asistan?

Llevo un puño al mentón, mientras pensaba detenidamente las posibilidades de convocar a otros jueces- no se, Morty. Es posible que pueda llamar unos dos o tres. No se donde se encuentran pero puedo averiguarlo- pronuncio sin dejar su posición pensante.

-¿Y tú, Háruka?

La mencionada saco un pañuelo de entremedio de sus pechos y se limpio las manos, sin dejar de mirar al rubio- los mismo: No lo se. Puede que Reika y los demás me ayuden pero necesito tiempo para encontrarlos. ¿Sabes si los otros te ayudaran?- le pregunto de manera inquisidora.

-Se que Cinthia lo hará, pero no se los otros- confeso algo pensativo.

-Morty- llamo Silver. Lo miraba con algo de tristeza y melancolía- será nuestro final ¿verdad?- el rubio lo miraba sin entender- sabes bien que Háruka, tú y yo, al igual que los otros; estamos en las ultimas y que no podemos transformarnos por mucho tiempo. Solo acortaríamos nuestra estancia en este mundo- explico. La chica lo miro algo nerviosa pero asintió dándole la razón.

Morty los miro alternativamente a ambos antes de contestar- En el caso de ustedes dos, es diferente: Los dos sufrieron algo que se llama "Sacrificio no correspondido"- sentenció. Se levanto de su asiento y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Mientras descendían por las escaleras, siguió- al vender su alma a Ho-oh, por sus seres amados y estos rechazarlos, tienen algunas ventajas. Una de ellas es cuando ya pasa su tiempo de estadía en este mundo. Su energía se consume de distinta manera. Pueden estar transformados todo el tiempo que quieran y pueden hacerlo muchas más veces que yo- se detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

-Ya veo- murmuro algo animado- pero eso quiere decir que tú…- lo miro de manera para transmitirle lo que pensaba.

-Hay cosas que yo no se- contesto en un suspiro. Abrió la puerta y salio hacia afuera. El aire de la noche choco con su cara. Se sentía bien- puede que si, puede que no.

-Ya pareces profeta- le rió la castaña, rompiendo la tensión. Los dos hombres rieron sin evitarlo.

-Entonces cuento con ustedes- palabras dichas sin necesidad, por parte del líder.

-Sabes que si- el moreno le hizo seña levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha.

-Cuando quieras- la chica no pudo evitar pestañarle con coquetería.

-Háruka…- la regaño Silver, mirándola fastidiado por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo- dio un profundo suspiro, esa chica era un caso perdido- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta dirigida para Morty.

-Busquen a los otros Maestros, envíenlos conmigo. Una vez que localicen a los que puedan, vigilen a Ash y a su novia- pronunció con determinación. Levanto la mirada hacia arriba y vio un punto negro en la luna llena. Le dio mala espina- creo que tenemos visitas indeseadas.

Silver y Háruka levantaron también sus ojos y vieron ese punto el satélite natural- será mejor que lo alejemos de aquí- acoto el azabache, tomando la mano de la castaña- nos vemos en unos días, Morty- se encamino a los bosque sin soltar a la chica.

-Nos vemos- se despidió el líder, entrando al recinto sagrado del ave fénix.

Mientras, los dos Maestros Fantasmas entraban al bosque. Zigzaguearon entre los árboles hasta divisar, oculta en unos arbustos; una motocicleta.

-Espero que hallas solucionado el problema- le señalo despectivamente, mientras él subía al bi-rodado y giraba la llave, haciendo que el tablero cobrara vida.

-Ya te dije: que una bujía falle, es normal. No te preocupes, ya la cambie. Y si esta falla, tengo otra- dio una patada y el motor empezó a ronronear. La chica monto detrás de él y levanto las piernas, calzando sus zapatos en los posa pies traseros de la moto.

El joven engrano la caja de cambios y dio una acelerada. La moto escarbo en el suelo y salio despedida hacía adelante. Zigzagueo a gran velocidad entre la arboleda y tomo el camino hacía la ruta. El punto negro en la Luna no era otra cosa que Fireblast, el demonio elemental del fuego. ¿Cómo lo supieron? Fácil. Ni bien salieron al camino, el demonio les lanzo grandes cantidades de fuego.

-Pero miren nada más, La zorra y el cornudo- insulto el pelirrojo, sin dejar sus incansables ataques hacia el vehiculo- ¿todavía siguen…?- no pudo completar. Silver había soltado el manillar izquierdo y apuntado con la mano abierta.

-¡Llamarada del Juicio Infernal!

El torrente de flamas desapareció todos los ataques del demonio. Siguió su curso y lo rozo ligeramente.

-Desgraciado- bramo furioso, adolorido por ese ataque. Apenas lo había rozado por el brazo izquierdo, pero debido a la magia del ataque, el daño fue considerable.

El moreno no dijo nada, solo se concentro en el camino. En cambio la castaña salto de la moto y aterrizo olímpicamente en el suelo. No dio caso a la frenada brusca de su compañero ni al grito de advertencia. Solo volteo a verlo y transmitirle su pensamiento con la mirada.

-¿Estas segura?- dudo no muy convencido, ella lo atravesó con la mirada- esta bien…- suspiro, bajo el pie lateral de la moto y descendió- ¿lista?- le pregunto cuando se puso a su lado.

-Lista.

-Bien- al mismo tiempo tensaron sus cuerpos, mientras levantaban su mirada hacia el demonio.

Tras un grito, una cúpula de fuego los rodeo, iluminando parte de la oscuridad que consumía como avaricia el bosque. Las llamas desaparecieron, revelando a ambos jóvenes… transformados en Maestros Fantasmas. El cabello de ella, flameaba como antorcha hacia arriba y las ropas se le había pegado completamente al esquelético cuerpo. Mientras que los puños de él, estaban rojos como la sangre.

-Asi que tienen agallas para pelear contra mi…- no lo dejaron completar, ambos le lanzaron una bola de fuego que lo golpeo en la cara- ¡malditos!

-Ya cállate, marica resentido. ¿Tanto te rompieron el culo, como para andar parloteando?- le espeto Háruka. La voz áspera combinada con la tonada aniñada, hacía un contraste llamativo. Apoyo los puños en su cintura y si tuviera ojos, lo miraría burlonamente.

Silver por primera vez no le dijo nada, solo lanzo una carcajada. Esa chica si que era especial. Maldecía a la vida de no haberla conocido antes y haber sacrificado su alma en vano, por aquella perra que dijo que lo amaba. Vio como el demonio estaba rojo de la ira y comenzaba a lanzar un sinfín de torrentes de llamas en todas direcciones, quemando parte de la vegetación del bosque y provocando incendios.

-¡Oye idiota, fíjate a donde apuntas!- grito la Maestra, saco una pokebola y libero a un Salamance, que ni bien salio de la unidad de transporte, adquirió el aspecto esquelético con llamas describiendo su forma normal- Salamance… ¡Súper cañón!- El dragón lanzo la esfera blanca rodeada de fuego, a toda velocidad en dirección al demonio.

Mientras ella se abatía contra Fireblast, Silver libero un Gyarados, pero no lo transformo. Le ordeno a la serpiente marina usar danza de lluvia para apagar los incendios provocados por el demonio elemental. Cuando todos quedaron apagados, el olor a madera quemada y húmeda inundo el ambiente.

Háruka estaba montada en el Dragón, mientras este lanzaba incansables ataques de hiperrayo al demonio. Fireblast esquivaba con facilidad, zigzagueando como rayo en pleno vuelo. En uno de esos momentos, el demonio soltó una pokebola y libero un Charizard y se monto en el, trenzándose en combate mano a mano con el Salamance.

-Ríndete, zorrita. Jamás le ganaras a un demonio y menos a mi- reía malignamente Fireblast, usando su poder para potenciar los ataques de su pokemón.

-Zorra será tu madre, Gay con hemorroides- le retruco, sin ceder un ápice y transmitiendo su poder de jueza a su Dragón. Salamance dio un potente rugido y libero de sus fauces un mar esmeralda.

El ataque de aliento de dragón choco con Fireblast y lo hizo caer. Pero la victoria no le duro mucho a la Maestra, ya que el demonio se reincorporo fácilmente y con una velocidad cercana a Mach 1, le golpeo fuertemente en la cara a la chica, con un puño enfundado en llamas.

-¡Háruka!- exclamo preocupado su compañero, al verla caer rápidamente como un proyectil hacía los árboles. Un ruido seco de escucho, en conjunto al las hojas, al recibir el peso de la chica.

-Jajajaja, cayo la zorra abandonada- rió burlonamente el demonio, agarrándose el estomago. Salamance retomo su forma normal y al ver a su dueña caer, rugió con la máxima furia de su tipo y lanzo un ataque furia dragón al pelirrojo- ¿crees que el ataque de una lagartija como tu, me afectara?- golpeo la esfera de magma con el dorso de su mano y se la devolvió con el doble de intensidad. Salamance recibió de lleno el ataque y cayo muy cerca de donde había caído su dueña- bueno ahora solo falta…- se detuvo en seco, cuando diviso al otro Maestro.

Un verdadero huracán de fuego, rodeaba al Maestro Fantasma. Las llamas giraban entorno al joven, de forma ascendente y con una gran intensidad. Los árboles comenzaba a perder sus hojas, las cuales caian de color amarillento. Como si el invierno las hubiera azotado. El calor había alejado completamente a los pokemón salvajes de los alrededores. Si hubiera tenido piel, el rostro del juez estaría demostrando el enfado y la ira.

-¿¡Como te atreves a golpearla!?- bramo enardecido. Sus puños estaban ya de un rojo escarlata- ¡Ahora si, te matare!- flexiono sus piernas hasta agacharse y dio un potente salto. Sin darle ni una oportunidad de defenderse, lo hizo caer del Dragón y cayeron ambos al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió el demonio, forcejando para evadir el agarre.

Silver acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo mientras le apresaba con brazos y piernas, obligándolo a verlo directamente a sus cuencas- mírame a los ojos…- ordeno con una voz de ultratumba, que haría erizar a cualquiera- siempre tuve curiosidad… ¿los demonios, son inmunes a la Mirada de Penitencia?- la palidez pura estaba en la cara del pelirrojo. El maestro formo una sonrisa siniestra en sus facciones sin piel. Unos ojos, en forma de esferas de fuego; aparecieron en sus cuencas vacías- todas tus maldades… se te regresan- pronuncio.

Fireblast empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Lanzaba gritos que rasgaban la noche. Sin embargo, por alguna fuerza desconocida; no rompía contacto con los orbes de magma del Maestro. Por cada segundo que pasaba, el cuerpo del demonio se convertía en ceniza. Al final solo quedo una replica grisácea.

Silver se levanto. Se destransformo y acomodo sus ropas. Miro con desprecio el cuerpo completamente carbonizado y lo pateo con todas su fuerzas. Las cenizas se perdieron en el aire nocturno.

-¡Háruka!

Casi se olvidaba de su compañera. Se interno en el bosque, en la dirección donde la había visto caer. Apartaba desesperadamente los arbustos y las malezas que interrumpían su labor de rescate. Demoro como cinco minutos encontrarla. Fue a parar mucho más lejos de lo que creyó.

-Sil… ¿Silver-kun?- pregunto ella, con algo de dificultad. El nombrado se arrodillo al lado de ella- ¿Qué… tan mal… estoy?- sonrió con una mueca picara.

Él la miro detenidamente: tenía varios cortes en su cara, algunas hojas y ramas enredadas en su cabellera y sin contar los rasguños en brazos y piernas, más la suciedad de la ropa – bueno… has estado peor- rió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca. Ella compartió su risa y después lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Bobo - con la ayuda de él, se recostó contra el tronco de árbol, cerca de donde había caído- ¿Dónde esta Salamance? - el moreno no tuvo que contestar, el Dragón se acerco rápidamente, preocupado por su ama - ¡Aquí estas!- le acaricio la cabeza, transmitiéndole que no se preocupara - ¿Estas bien? – El Dragón asintió fervientemente – que alivió - Saco la pokebola y lo guardo - ¿Qué paso con el…?

- ¿con el aspirante a Mister Hemorroides del Siglo?- ella asintió, mientras ahogaba una carcajada – lo convertí en ceniza – le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, perdiéndose en los orbes esmeraldas - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- Un poco adolorida… - contesto mientras se sacaba algunas hojas y ramas del cabello – estoy fuera de practica… - termino de quitarse limpiarse los mechones castaño y se sentó en el regazo del joven, el cual se había sentado en el suelo, acomodándose mejor para recibir a la chica. Ella se hizo un ovillo mientras él la abrazaba con delicadeza y firmeza por la cintura - ¿te preocupe, cazador? – inquirió picara, mientras trazaba líneas por el pecho del joven.

-Tu que crees – acerco su rostro a la cabellera castaña, sintiendo el aroma a frutas cítricas mezclada con eucalipto, gracias a los árboles que estaban en la trayectoria de la caída; y se apoyo en ella.

- Aun no entiendo porque te preocupas por mi - siguió mientras no dejaba de enmarcar los pectorales con su dedo índice. Levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos marrones. No pudo evitar sonrojar debido a cercanía.

-Ya te lo dije y no lo repetiré, si no pareceré disco rayado – acoto. Despacio, los labios de ambos se fueron atrayendo, hasta fundirse en una danza. Ella rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello masculino mientras él la atraía aun más por la cintura. Lentamente rompieron la unión de sus labios. Un hilo carmesí caía por la comisura de los labios masculinos – ¿Era necesario hacer eso…? - pregunta en vano. Ya sabía la respuesta a el "porque" ella le mordió el labio, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Tú sabes que si - se acerco de nuevo y le lamió, limpiándole la sangre. Después volvió a besarlo.

El dio un suspiro de resignación cuando se separaron, pero igual sonrió. Sin mucha dificultad se levanto, con ella en brazos, tomándola por sorpresa – Muy bien señorita pervertida, tenemos trabajo que hacer – decía mientras la llevaba hasta la moto. Ella se prendo con más firmeza del cuello mientras Silver zigzagueaba entre la arboleda - ¿Te llevo o iras en Salamance? – pregunto cuando llegaron hasta el bi-rodado.

-Llévame. No tengo ganas de volar – contesto, tomando de nuevo la tonada aniñada.

El la miro de manera inquisidora – sabes que cobro pasaje – la chica hizo un mohín, en conjunto a una mirada picara. Suave y lentamente la deposito en el suelo.

- No te preocupes que se cuanto cuesta - sin decir más, se monto en la moto. El soltó una risita mientras tomaba su posición como piloto. Dio una patada y el motor se puso a andar. Engrano la caja de cambios y acelero. La moto dio una gran escarbada y salio a toda velocidad hacía la carretera.

El viento les daba en la cara. Los cabellos de ambos eran sacudidos casi con violencia por las ráfagas - ¿Hasta donde te llevo? – pregunto después de un rato de viaje. Las luces del alumbrado público eran como estrellas fugaces.

- Reika es muy probable que este en Paleta. Asi llévame hasta Viridian - contesto casi en un grito, debido a la dificultad que presenta hablar con la moto a más de 190km/h.

El la miro de reojo – Ash Ketchum es de Paleta. Asi que intenta vigilarlo de paso – señalo. La castaña sonrió y le mordió el cuello - ¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se quejo al momento que soltaba el manillar izquierdo y se llevaba la mano a la zona afectada.

-¡Tenia ganas! – se defendió con una sonrisa inocente. Silver se mordió la lengua para no tener que decir algo obsceno - ¡No te quejes, Silver-kun! – le dijo divertida.

- ¡No lo hago, Háru-chan! – refunfuño. Dio una potente acelerada y la motocicleta alcanzo más velocidad - ¡sujétate, vamos a ir más rápido! – ella solo afirmo más el agarre en la cintura de él, al momento que ambos se transformaban en conjunto al bi-rodado. Una onda de choque, sacudió los postes del alumbrado y un camino de fuego se trazo en el asfalto; al momento que la motocicleta infernal cruzo casi a la velocidad del sonido el camino.

* * *

- Asi que al final, Rudy se canso.

- Si. Después un día vino a visitarme y Sakura estaba de visita. Fue amor a primera vista.

- ¡Que alivio! Un baboso menos por el cual preocuparme.

- ¡ASH KETCHUM!

- Jajajaja. No te enojes, Misty.

- Tonto.

- Boba.

- Inmaduro.

- Fea.

- Psyduck.

- ¿Psyduck? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

- Que los dos son unos cabezas huecas.

-… Gyarados.

-¡UUUYYYY…!

-Jajajaja.

Y la gente de las mesas cercanas, los miraban raro.

Las ganas de comer, le ganaron la partida al Maestro después de consumar el acto de pasión carnal con la Sirena. Asi que, se levantaron y propusieron ir a cenar al primer restaurante que estuviera abierto. Por suerte había uno, apenas a unas cuadras del complejo de apartamentos.

Pareciera que los años separados no se reflejaban en ambos. Seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. El mismo trato al hablarse, las agresiones verbales que solo ellos se podían dar, pero que sabía que no afectaba al otro. Ahora estaban compartiendo una de las tantas cenas, que en el pasado compartieron. El ambiente del modesto Restaurante, era de mucha familiaridad. La gente charlaba animadamente y aunque sabían que una gran celebridad como lo es el Maestro Pokemón; estaba ahí, nadie le había reparado mucho. Solo alguno que otro comentario de sorpresa, pero nada más. Respetaban la intimidad de la pareja.

Disimuladamente, Misty dirigió el taco de su zapato por debajo de la mesa y le piso fuertemente el pie a su novio.

-¡AUCH! – Ash no pudo evitar quejarse. Mujeres de mesas cercanas, habían visto la acción de la pelirroja y corearon en risas. El ego femenino de Misty subió bastante.

Sin embargo el tiro salio por la culata. Ash se levanto bruscamente, llamo al mozo y pidió la cuenta. Cuando Misty parpadeo, él ya no estaba.

Tomando su cartera, salio despedida de su asiento en busca de él. Salio afuera del local y miro para ambos lados… nada. Camino unos pasos a la derecha y llego hasta la esquina. La brisa nocturna mecía su cabellera, la luna llena iluminaba las calles, en conjunto al alumbrado publico. Avanzo unos metros hasta llegar cerca de un callejón, fue ahí cuando las sombras la agarraron. Pero no grito, dado que había mucha familiaridad con los brazos encarceladores.

- ¿Creíste que me iba a ir, solo porque me pisaste? – Su piel se erizo al sentir el aliento de Ash en su cuello – tendrás que hacerme algo peor para que yo me vaya de tú lado – agrego. Comenzó a besar tortuosamente cada centímetro de piel del cuello femenino.

- Ash…. Espera… - intento decir en un gemido ahogado. Se recostó en el torso masculino y se dejo llevar por las caricias de su amado.

-¡Miren nada más! Tenemos clientes y es una pareja de enamorados – una voz cargada de maldad, resonó en los tímpanos de ambos jóvenes. Una sombra salia del fondo del callejón, junto con otras dos más. La luz de un faro los lumino: ¡Ladrones!

Ash instintivamente se puso frente a Misty, cubriéndola de cualquier agresión – si no quieren que les pase algo malo, váyanse y no vuelvan – le advirtió, pero sabía que era en vano. Los ladrones comenzaron a reírse socarronamente – no digan que no se los advertí – la pelirroja observo a su novio ¿estaba sudando?

- Ash ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó en un susurro bien cerca del oído del joven. Este no contesto. Misty sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo masculino, ademas del sudor que caía por su cuello y rostro, ademas de ¿olor a quemado? - ¿Ash…?

El azabache no daba corte al llamado de su amada. Sentía un poco de dificultad para respirar, ademas estar muy acalorado. Una sensación de imantación atraía su cuerpo en dirección a los maleantes. Percibía la maldad que emanaban las almas de los dos sujetos que se acercaban amenazantemente con cuchillos y una pistola en sus manos. Antes de que siquiera uno de ellos lograra tocar a la chica, con sus mugrosas manos…

- Ni, lo intentes – advirtió Ash, transformado en Maestro Fantasma y tomando por el cuello con solo una mano; al más próximo. Lo lanzo violentamente contra la pared, haciéndolo golpearse. Cayó muy adolorido, soltando el arma de fuego y la blanca.

Los otros dos al ver a ese espectro infernal, solo hicieron lo más coherente: huyeron gritando.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Ash se interpuso en su camino de huida. Había dado un gran salto y mediante un voltereta en el aire, aterrizo delante de ellos. Sin darles tiempo a nada, los levanto a ambos, agarrándolos de las ropas.

Misty quedo en shock, ante la brusca transformación. Sin embargo, debido al movimiento previamente realizado, parpadeo y detuvo al Maestro - ¡Ash, espera! ¿Qué haces? – pregunto perpleja, al ver como los atemorizados maleantes temblar, a casi medio metro del suelo.

Sin ceder ni un ápice al agarre, Ash la observo, provocándole un pequeño escalofrió - siento la maldad de sus almas – contesto con el tono lúgubre. Miro de nuevo a sus victimas – cientos de maldades han realizado: Personas torturadas, asesinadas, violadas y robadas – siguió explicando, haciendo aparecer las esferas de magma en sus cuencas vacías. Misty ahogo un grito de pavor tapándose la boca con las manos – deben pagar por sus pecados - sin mediar palabras más con la oji-aguamarina; acerco a los maleantes, obligándolos a tener sus rostros a menos de un centímetro del flameado Maestro – sus maldades, se les regresan… ¡Mirada de Penitencia! – bramo.

Misty instintivamente cerró sus ojos y se los tapo con las manos, recostándose en la pared. Pero se arrepintió de no taparse los oídos, al sentir los gritos de pavor, desgarradores; que lanzaron los ladrones al sufrir una de las armas del Juez de Ho-oh.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Háruka a Silver. Vio como este levanto la cabeza y miro en dirección al oeste.

El moreno cerro sus ojos y aspiro lentamente – Ash utilizo la mirada de penitencia – contesto sin dejar de mirar el horizonte oscuro.

La castaña movió la cabeza aun costado, incrédula - ¿no crees que…? – él volteo a verla y ella lo miro inquisitivamente.

Dio un suspiro – no lo se. Ire a investigar. Toma la moto y continua hacía Paleta. Será mejor que verifique – le lanzo la llave del bi-rodado y saco una pokebola de su cinturón, la cual se agrando en la mano de su portador.

La chica atrapo la llave en aire y se monto en el vehiculo - ¿no te olvidas de algo? – le recordó de manera picara. El detuvo sus pasos y se volteo. Sonrió de igual manera y se acerco a ella. Casi la tiro de la moto, ante el beso apasionado. La ayudo a reincorporarse y salio corriendo perdiéndose en el bosque cercano a la carretera – cuídate… cazador – susurro en modo de despedida.

- Lo haré, Belle nana - Dio un gran salto y se trepo a un árbol. De rama en rama, llego hasta la copa. Lanzo la pokebola y el brillo blanco libero a un dragón anaranjado, con una llama en su cola - ¿listo para volar, Charizard? – pregunto Silver a su pokemón. Charizard respondió con un entusiasta rugido y la señal del pulgar arriba – bien… - dio otro salto y se monto en él – tenemos que volar a máxima velocidad, estamos muy lejos. Asi que… prepárate – el dragón asintió y se elevaron hasta sobrepasar las nubes. Silver veía como si fuera un camino de algodón, la gran concentración de nubes oscuras: iba a llover - ¿Listo? – le pregunto al momento que llegar a la altura suficiente para no ser vistos. Su pokemón asintió y se perfilo en dirección al oeste – muy bien… ¡Yipiyaaaayouuuhhh! – la transformación no se dio a esperar y con una onda de choque, que dejo un gran surco entre las nubes; los dos salieron como proyectiles, en la búsqueda del nuevo Maestro Fantasma.

* * *

Misty de manera autómata, acariciaba los mechones rebeldes del inconciente Ash, que estaba acostado en el piso, con su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, que se había arrodillado en el callejón para no dejarlo tocar el frió piso.

No sabía si se iba a reponer. Lo había hecho cuando creyó que él, la había abandonado, pero ahora era distinto. Acababa de presenciar la muerte de tres personas. Esta bien, no eran inocentes, pero capaz no se merecían ese destino. Miro hacia su derecha y vio de reojo los cadáveres hechos cenizas de los tres asaltantes, que fueron juzgados y sentenciados por todas sus maldades en esta vida. De todas maneras, aunque fue un ser espectral el que los juzgo, era demasiado para la pobre chica.

Observo de nuevo y un poco mas relajada, contemplo a su novio. Su semblante estaba relajado, como si fuera una noche de sueño en alguno de los tantos bosques o centros pokemón que visitaban en sus épocas de viajeros. Ella sonrió con nostalgia al revivir parte de esos recuerdos. La respiración del joven era pausada y calma, como si lo que acababa de hacer, nunca hubiera sucedido.

No era el mejor lugar, pero un momento de paz se vivía en el callejón. Sin embargo, es tos no duran mucho y a la joven pareja no le duro ya que un enorme dragón, con llamas delineando su piel y los huesos al descubierto, descendió veloz mente. Y de él, otro sujeto, con el mismo aspecto que tiene Ash en sus transformaciones. Solo que diferente ropa.

Tanto fue el terror, que su mente quedo en blanco. Aunque instintivamente, dirigió una mano libre al cinturón de Ash, buscando una pokebola. Sabía perfectamente que cualquiera de los pokemón del Azabache, le obedecería debido a la amistad. Sintió una de las pequeñas esferas y la agarro. La activo y libero a una enorme tortuga terrestre, con un pequeño bosque encima de su caparazón - ¿Torterra? – Pregunto a la criatura, esta la miro y le sonrió, asintiendo animadamente con la cabeza - ¡ayúdanos, utiliza hojas navaja! – Torterra dejo salir un sinfín de hojas filosas, en dirección al Maestro Fantasma y a su Dragón.

Silver levanto perezosamente una mano y las hojas se convirtieron en cenizas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la tortuga y la aterrada de Misty. Con su mano abierta y apunto al pokemón tipo hierba. Las llamas la rodearon. La chica intento en vano ayudarla, pero fue expulsada por la onda de choque y callo a unos metros, cerca de la pared. Torterra reapareció de las llamas, con la transformación otorgada por el juez de Ho-oh.

- ¿Ese es Ash Ketchum? – le pregunto al pokemón. Este asintió en forma de respuesta – bien, ya veo que no pudo resistir. Tres almas es demasiado para un juez novato y más si estas han realizado demasiadas maldades – expreso casi con arrogancia. Camino a paso tranquilo hasta acercarse y lo tomo de la remera, levantándolo sin dificultad - ¡Despierta, perezoso! – le dio una fuerte bofetada, que lo hizo salir del mundo de los sueños al instante.

Ash despertó más por la caída al suelo, que por el golpe - ¿¡Qué paso!? – pregunto alarmado. Y más alarmado quedo al ver a su novia en el suelo y a ¿otro Maestro Fantasma? Fue en ese entonces que vio a su Torterra con el aspecto infernal y al Charizard de su "colega" - ¿Quién eres? – demando autoritario, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- ¿Sabias que es de mala educación, señalar a las personas? – reprendió burlonamente, apoyando sus puños escarlatas en los costados de su cadera. Ash no estaba para chistes, asi que sin mediar consecuencias, se transformo y se lanzo contra el otro Maestro.

Quedo suspendido en el aire, con sus manos a un centímetro del rostro de su "colega". Torterra, que estaba bajo el mando de Silver; lo había detenido con uno de sus látigos sepa - ¿Torterra? – cuando dijo eso, el látigo lo soltó y cayo de bruces en el suelo -¡Auch! – la tortuga retomo su aspecto normal se acerco a Ash, al momento de tocarlo, volvió a adquirir el aspecto llameante, pero ahora esta bajo las ordenes del joven ketchum.

Ash se reincorporo velozmente y encaro al otro Maestro – respóndeme: ¿Quién eres? – volvió a demandar, posicionado para pelear. No dudaría en mezclar sus habilidades de pelea adquiridas en los entrenamientos con Lucario, con sus poderes de vengador.

Silver se destransformo, dando a revelar su verdadera identidad física – mi nombre es Lord Silver Phantasmus Ghosteaus – hizo una reverencia de estilo aristocrático – mejor conocido como Silver Ghost – continuo al momento de reincorporarse y desafiar con la mirada al oriundo de Paleta – soy un antiguo Maestro Fantasma…

* * *

**Hola.. eh... bueno... yo...**

**Sinceramente no se como empezar a disculparme. A los lectores que aun siguen esta historia, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero la inspiracion no llegaba. Ademas mi mente estaba trabajando en los otros fics, en los examenes y demas. Bueno, ahora me encuentro de vacaciones y tambien es dificil, porque no me gusta desperdiciar un hermoso dia de verano encerrado en mi casa y de noche a veces salgo con mis amigos.**

**Muchas gracias a los que aun siguen esta historia y muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews. Si alguien aun no me agrego a la "author Alert" le recomiendo que lo haga. Tengo planeado el fic navideño de Pokemón y vere cuando lo puedo subir. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias y espero que hallan empezado bien este nuevo año. Me despido por ahora...**

**Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy.**


	9. La Vampira y el Lord

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo**

**La Vampira y el Lord**

**By SilverGhosT**

_- ¿Antiguo Maestro Fantasma? – repitió confundido Ash, parpadeando sucesivamente y destransformandose también - ¿Eres un Maestro Fantasma?_

_- Aparte de homosexual… ¿Eres sordo? ¡Pues claro que soy un Maestro Fantasma! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Al Burneary de Pascua?_

_- Sus modales no son muy refinados, "Milord"- señalo casi violentamente Misty. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que insultaran a su novio. Se levanto sin ninguna dificultad y se posiciono a un lado de él._

_- Asi que ella, es por quien sacrificaste tú alma ¿verdad? - aventuro mirando evaluadoramente a la oji-aguamarina – es linda, no se puede negar – resolvió. Lo que hizo que Ash frunciera el ceño – además de que te defiende sin importarle quien soy – agrego - bueno ese no es el punto. Vengo a hacer algo y nadie me detendrá._

_- Dinos ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a demandar el oriundo de Paleta._

_- Quiero corroborar tus poderes – dijo. Acto seguido, se transformo de nueva cuenta y le lanzo un poderoso torrente de llamas desde su mano._

_Instintivamente, Ash levanto su mano derecha y desapareció el ataque sin necesidad de transformarse - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te hicimos para que nos ataques? – se coloco delante de la pelirroja, mientras ella observaba por encima del hombro de él._

_Silver no contesto, solo dio un potente salto hacia adelante con ambos puños brillando en un rojo escarlata. _

_Ash puso sus brazos en "X" frente a su pecho y un aura azulada lo cubrió, en conjunto a las llamas de su transformación. Silver fue repelido de una manera impresionante, cayendo sentado varios metros lejos del azabache._

_Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el mareo y se levanto rápidamente. Observo a detalladamente a su contrincante – Sinceramente, no puedo creerlo – admitió sorprendido – ¿esa es tu habilidad especial? – pregunto incrédulo._

– _¿habilidad especial? – dudo Ash. Pensó que ese era uno de los poderes normales de un Maestro Fantasma. Miro inquisidoramente a su interlocutor – Me puedes explicar…_

– _Cada Maestro Fantasma, tiene una habilidad especial, por encima de sus poderes normales de juez – explico con sabiduría, levantando el dedo índice – yo, por ejemplo, poseo los Puños de la Justicia – dijo mientras cerraba de nuevo sus manos y estas volvian a adquirir la tonalidad escarlata – sin embargo, desde Sir Aarón, ningún otro Maestro ha tenido el poder del Aura como habilidad…_

– _¿Conociste a Sir Aarón? – lo interrumpió un emocionado Ash, con una sonrisa._

_Silver sonrió con nostalgia – Si… – elevo su mirada al cielo – fue un gran amigo y uno de los mejores jueces de Ho-oh – comento._

– _¿Quién es Sir Aarón, Ash? – pregunto en un susurro Misty, aprovechando que el "colega" de su novio estaba medio distraído._

– _Luego te cuento. Solo te digo que fue una persona muy importante, además de ser el anterior guardián del Aura – explico rápidamente, al ver que Silver lo estaba mirando de nuevo – dime, ¿podemos conversar más tranquilos el tema, en vez de pelear? – pidió casi de manera suplicante. La oji-aguamarina asintió apoyando a su novio, mientras se abrazaba a su brazo._

_El moreno dio un suspiro resignado y observo con ternura la romántica imagen, dándole algunos recuerdos – está bien. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Y te explicare algunas cosas – dijo al momento que se montaba en su Charizard y emprendía vuelo – ¡Cuídala! – le grito desde el cielo, señalando a la pelirroja._

Había ya pasado una semana desde la aparición de ese misterioso personaje.

Un suave aroma a lavanda, mezclado con eucalipto y a la verde grama que le servía de colchón; invadió su sentido del olfato. Por algo le agradaba mucho esta zona de los montes de Paleta. Donde la naturaleza estaba en todo su fulgor y los pokemóns salvajes recorrían con mucha libertad los terrenos. Esta más que claro que la presencia del Maestro Pokemón, no era una presencia extraña o una amenaza para los pokemóns salvajes. La pureza del alma de joven azabache, más su extraña Aura, le permitía convivir con estas maravillosas criaturas en estado natural.

¿Qué más podía agregarle a esta escena que estaba viviendo? Si, a ella.

Si se concentraba, podía percibir, por encima de todos esos gustos, un suave aroma a fresias.

No tenía que abrir sus orbes, para saber que ella estaba cerca de él. Podía sentir su presencia claramente, hasta podría adivinar lo que esta haciendo: Con sus largas y firmes piernas juntas, apoyada en sus rodillas, jugando con una pequeña margarita, deslizándola entre sus delicados dedos y observando con esos ojos del mismo color que el mar, la llanura de los montes.

De todas maneras abrió sus ojos, solo para chocarse con una imagen que lo puso muy nostálgico y contento.

Misty se hallaba vestida con esos mini-shorts azules de tirantes rojos, junto con la blusa sin mangas amarilla. Sus tennis blancos con líneas amarillas en zigzag, descansaban a unos metros, dejando que sus pequeños pies tocaran el suave pasto. Sus cabellos recogidos por la vieja coleta hacía la izquierda, pero debido a que su cabellera mandarina estaba más larga que cuando eran niños, ahora esa coleta no era tan corta, pero igual le quedaba muy bien. Ella estaba en la misma posición y haciendo lo mismo que él, había imaginado.

Pero por más que le encantaba estar con su novia en este maravilloso lugar, no estaba para conversaciones, ni para actos amorosos. Estaba descansando, intentando olvidar lo vivido hace unas horas…

– _¿estas listo? – preguntaron Misty y Brock al unísono. El moreno estaba vestido con una remera anaranjada, debajo de un chaleco gris sin mangas con varios bolsillos, en conjunto con unos vaqueros marrones y calzando deportivas oscuras. La única chica del trío, estaba vestida de la misma manera anteriormente descrita._

_Ash dio un suspiro, buscando sus fuerzas para enfrentar a lo que se venía – Debo hacerlo. No puedo huir toda mi vida – contesto, como queriéndose convencer de algo. Reviso minuciosamente de nuevo sus pantalones de mezclilla, su chaleco encima de la playera y ajusto de nuevo su gorra. A paso firme, se acerco hasta la puerta de la entrada de la casa de su madre._

_Golpeo con firmes pero cortos golpes. Al cabo de unos segundos que le parecieron horas, una mujer de cabellera castaña, con los mismos ojos que nuestro amigo, piel pálida y el semblante más amable que alguien pudiera tener: Delia Ketchum._

– _¡Mamá! – exclamo feliz Ash. Yendo a abrazar a su progenitora. _

– _¡Ash, hijo! – murmuro ella, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pero antes de que siquiera el joven pudiera unirse en un abrazo, Delia le implanto una sonora cachetada, que se debió haber escuchado por todo el pueblo._

_Brock compartió con Misty una mueca de dolor – eso debió doler – susurro el líder de ciudad plateada. _

– _¿Mamá? – pregunto consternado, llevándose la mano a la roja mejilla con la mano marcada._

– _¡Con que por fin te dignas a aparecer! – Reclamo enojada, poniendo sus puños en su cintura – ya me preguntaba cuando lo harías ¿Qué paso con eso de proteger a Misty…?_

Apretó fuertemente sus parpados, intentando olvidar los reclamos de su madre. Después de explicar su situación, su madre se tranquilizo un poco, pero igual siguió con su reproche. Más tarde, tuvo que enfrentarse al Profesor Oak, que para suerte del azabache, fue un poco más accesible que su madre. Sin embargo, no se salvo de algunas reprimendas por parte del gran investigador.

– Bueno, al menos me fue mejor que en Celeste… – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que no era la de su Myst, por más que fue una femenina.

– ¿Qué te paso en Celeste? – tanto él, como Misty, voltearon a ver hacía atrás. Una joven que no aparentaba tener más de 18 años, con una cabellera castaña atada en dos colas que caían en sus hombros, unos ojos verde esmeraldas picaros, nariz respingada, labios delgados y rosados; los miraba curiosa. Su vestido negro de tirantes, con muchos circulitos blancos dibujados; que llegaba hasta un poquito encima de sus rodillas y complementaba con un moño a la altura del algo pronunciado busto.

Misty frunció el seño – ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de manera amable, pero por alguna razón no le traía buen augurio la presencia de esa chica.

Ella dio una pequeña reverencia, mirando a Ash e ignorando a la reintegrada líder del gimnasio Celeste – Háruka Evanescense. De seguro conocen a mi novio, Silver – agrego al ver que la miraban algo extrañados.

– Ah si – contesto Ash, observo entre la vegetación, intentando localizarlo – ¿sabes donde esta?

– Aquí estoy – hablo la voz del aludido, saliendo de entre los árboles. Su vestimenta estaba compuesta solo por la camisa oscura y los pantalones del mismo color – espero no molestar Ash, pero tenemos que hablar – explico mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y se aproximaban a la otra pareja.

– Silver-kun ¿el es Ash Ketchum? – le pregunto a su pareja, señalando con un dedo al azabache. Él asintió – ¡Genial! – y se abalanzo hacía Ash – ¡soy tu fan numero uno! – exclamo al momento que lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo ponía de un color morado.

– Gra- gracias… – pronunció con voz ahogada.

– ¡Oye, suéltalo! – dijo Misty enojada, de un empujón, alejo a la Maestra Fantasma tirándola al pasto.

– ¡Hey! – Se quejo molesta – ¿Quién se supone que eres? – demando al momento que se levantaba de suelo.

– Misty Waterflower – contesto con suficiencia – para tu información, soy la novia de Ash.

– Ahh – dijo decepcionada. La recorrió evaluativamente con la mirada – la verdad, hubiera sido mejor si fuera homosexual – opino burlesca. Silver se golpeo la frente con la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

No hay que destacar, que Misty se ofendió completamente – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le reclamo violentamente y acercándose a la castaña de manera amenazante.

– Hazte la idea – le contesto con malicia y sin intimidarse ante el semblante violento de la pelirroja.

– ¡Zorra!

– ¡Perra!

– Ash, sígueme.

Ambos Maestros Fantasmas dejaron a sus respectivas parejas en su tonta pelea. Se internaron entre la arboleda, pero como los insultos de ambas mujeres aumentaron sus decibeles, se escuchaba claramente insultos como "Puta alzada" y "Golfa irritada".

–No sabía que Misty pudiera insultar de esa manera.

– Pues, yo si sabía que Háru-chan podía decir todo eso.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño acantilado que daba hacía otra de las llanuras. Un hermoso día de cielo algo nuboso, pero con un radiante sol que daba una temperatura calida y muy placentera.

Se sentaron en el borde, dejando colgada sus piernas al abismo – dime, ¿Qué sucede? – Ash decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

– ¿Qué sabes de los demonio elementales? – pregunto serió, sin dejar de observar el paisaje.

– No mucho – contesto – Solo se que pueden controlar los elementos, es todo – se llevo un puño al mentón de manera pensativa – ¿tú, sabes cuantos son? – aventuro observándolo de reojo.

Silver tomo una pequeña piedra entre sus dedos – la ultima vez, sabía que eran cinco: El de fuego, la de Agua, la del Viento, el de la Hierba y el de las Sombras – contesto enumerando con sus dedos y jugando con la piedrita – todo lo que se, es que el de Fuego ya no existe. Lo convertí en ceniza hace una semana – comento como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando a Ash muy sorprendido.

– Y… ¿Cómo derrotas a un demonio elemental? – lo había dicho, se sentía más alivianado. Hacía rato que quería hacerle esa pregunta, dado que estaba muy preocupado y algo asustado, ante la idea de enfrentarse esas criaturas y no saber que hacer.

Silver lanzo lejos la piedrita, antes de contestar – depende del elemento que controle el demonió en cuestión, pero si el demonio tiene alma, lo puedes eliminar con una "Mirada de Penitencia" o una "Llamarada de Juicio Infernal" – Ash hizo un ruido significativo, en señal de que entendía – ¿te has topado con uno? – inquirió algo preocupado. Por más que la habilidad especial de él, será el Aura, no estaba preparado todavía, para enfrentar un demonio elemental.

– Por suerte no – contesto con algo de nerviosismo. Silver suspiro aliviado.

– No me tomes por arrogante, Ash, pero no estas preparado para enfrentarte a un demonio – y antes de que el pueblerino pudiera hacer alguna queja – enfrentarte a un demonio elemental, es casi lo mismo que enfrentarte a otro Maestro – agrego.

– ¿Tú, me entrenaras? – aventuro animadamente.

– Puede que si. Nunca esta demás prepararse…

– ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Silver se sorprendió en la rapidez que el pueblerino había aceptado el entrenarse. Lo observo detenidamente y sonrió satisfecho al ver la determinación, la valentía y por sobre toda las cosas, la honestidad; en los orbes castaños del joven Ketchum.

– Sabes, no he visto esa determinación desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y yo que pensé que serías un mocoso malcriado, jajaja! – decía mientras tomaba otra piedra y la lanzaba a la llanura.

Ash se abochorno un poco – bueno… mis amigos dicen que soy muy testarudo de vez en cuando – pronunció algo apenado.

– Si todos fuéramos iguales, la vida sería aburrida. Mira por ejemplo a Háru-chan, si ella no fuera asi, no sería mi novia.

– Vaya… yo pensé que solo eran… – entonces cayo en la cuenta de que algo no calzaba. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, observando críticamente a su "colega" – ¿desde hace cuanto eres un Maestro Fantasma?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, los arbustos se movieron, atrayendo la atención de ambos Maestros. Misty apareció, con una cara de enfado que podría fácilmente asustar a un Gyarados. Se acerco a los chicos y se sentó junto a su novio.

– ¿Y Háruka? – quiso saber Silver, curioso de que la castaña no viniera con ella.

Misty soltó un bufido – No me dijo, solo menciono que se iba al pueblo – contesto de mala manera.

– ¡Misty!

– Déjala Ash, la entiendo. Te pido disculpas Misty, pero no le pidas a Háru-chan que cambie su manera de ser.

– ¿Por qué? – espeto la líder, cruzándose de brazos y perforándolo con la mirada.

El semblante tranquilo de Silver, cambió a uno muy serió y casi sombrío – ustedes no saben por lo que ha pasado esa chica, apenas yo lo se y se algo de lo que a sufrido – contesto. Dirigió su vista hacía las llanuras.

– ¿y por qué es asi? – siguió interrogando.

– Es su manera de protegerse – contesto.

– ¿Cuál es la historia, Silver? – pregunto Ash, mientras se recostaba en un tronco cercano y Misty se sentaba entre sus piernas, recostándose sobre su torso.

– Si… será mejor que yo les cuenta, porque si le piden a Háru que lo haga, pueden esperar toda la eternidad – explico mientras se acostaba en la hierba, llevaba las manos a la nuca y cruzaba una pierna por encima de la otra.

– Vaya – murmuro Misty, acomodándose mejor y dejando que su novio la abrace por la cintura – ¿Qué tanto le puede haber pasado a esa chica?

– Créeme que mucho. Pero primero les contare mi historia...

**Silver POV:**

Cuando me presente ante ustedes, como un Lord, no bromeaba. Yo vivía en un reino lejano a estas tierras. Más al oeste de la región de Johto. Desde joven, fui asignado a cargos políticos y adiestrado en modales de la alta alcurnia. Adiestrado porque a principio me negué, pero mis padres me obligaron. Debido a mis actos, fui nombrado uno de los Lord al servició de la corona.

Tenía todos los lujos: dinero, poder, mujeres. Aunque esto ultimo no me interesaba mucho, dado que no me sentía amado de verdad. Todas las mujeres del reino andaban tras de mi, por mis pertenencias. Sin contar, la cantidad de vez que mi padre, en conjunto al Rey de esas tierras; resolvieron juntarme con alguna princesa o alguna mujer de gran poder adquisitivo.

Pues un día, estallo una guerra. Obvio que en contra de la voluntad de mi padre y demás, fui a combatir. Mis amigos Pokemón fueron conmigo y obtuvimos la victoria después de casi un año de incesables enfrentamientos. Al final, la princesa del reino enemigo, fue personalmente a ofrecer la rendición, con el fin de culminar las matanzas. Esta de más de decir que fue amor a primera vista. Para mi suerte, mi amor era reciprocado, nos casamos al los tres meses de empezar nuestra relación. Al cabo de dos años, todo parecía marchar viento en popa. Pero no fue asi.

Una enfermedad, ataco a mi esposa. Desesperado, utilice todos los recursos a mi alcance, inclusive abusando de mi poder y amenazando a muchos. Fue inevitable que la perdiera.

**Fin Silver POV.**

– ¿No pudiste hacer nada? – murmuro conmovida Misty, como queriendo hacer que todo hubiera terminado en un final feliz.

Silver sonrió de medio lado – Ho-oh escucho mis plegarias. Vendí mi alma y me transforme en un Juez – dio un suspiro – pero todo fue en vano.

Su "colega", lo miro completamente extrañado y algo preocupado – ¿Cómo que fue en vano? ¿Acaso murió igual?

– Digamos que el que murió, fue mi corazón – giro su cabeza y observo a la pareja con unos ojos bastante furiosos – la muy… ¡perra! – Escupió la palabra con tanta violencia, que Misty sintió escalofríos, dado que el Maestro la miraba directamente a los ojos – hecho mis sentimientos a la fosa común. No había pasado ni dos semanas, cuando ella se estaba revolcando con otro – cerro sus ojos y volteo hacía arriba de nuevo – cabe decir que ella perdió toda la protección de la bendición.

– ¿Y que paso? – pregunto asustada Misty.

– La enfermedad la volvió a atacar, murió en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Misty trago involuntariamente y se imagino a ella misma, perdiendo la bendición. El cáncer la mataría al instante. Miro temerosa a su pareja, el cual la penetro con la mirada. Pero no duro mucho, dado que Ash le dio un beso corto, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos.

– No creo que Misty me deje, después de lo que hice por ella – dijo Ash, aumentando el agarre de la cintura de ella.

– Eso mismo pensé y dije, cuando hice el trato – señalo Silver de mala manera.

– Mira – le espeto la peli naranja, ya enojada con el Maestro Fantasma – por más que yo me enojo con lo testarudo que es, lo inmaduro que a veces se pone o cuando se pone extremadamente pesado; yo lo amo. Y jamás me separare de él ¿entiendes?

Ghost la observo burlesca y sarcásticamente – no me digas. Espero que tus palabras no caigan en el saco roto – ahora se dirigió a Ash – espero que en verdad cumpla con lo que dice, no te deseo el mismo destino que yo: vagar por la eternidad en este mundo.

– ¿La… eternidad? – Repitió Ash en un susurro casi inaudible – ¿desde hace cuantos años eres un Juez? – pregunto sin poder retener esa cuestión.

Silver desvió la mirada hacia un costado, dio un suspiro prolongado antes de contestar – más de setecientos años.

Una brisa fresca se coló entre las hojas, meciéndolas y haciendo que algunas se desprendieran y flotaran en el aire. El aroma de los campos, mezclados con los de algunos Sunflora, Vileplume y Bellosom, se fusionó. Creando un maravilloso ambiente natural, que avivaba completamente los sentidos.

– ¿Setecientos… años? – esta más que claro que Misty no se lo creía. Le parecía absurdo e increíble. Esta bien que un Pokemón podía vivir muchos años, pero un humano no.

– Asi es – reafirmó Silver, al escuchar la tonada incrédula de la chica.

– Apoco ¿son inmortales? – pregunto asombrada. Silver asintió levemente – pero… ¿no es agotador eso de vivir eternamente? – indago, viendo de reojo que su novio estaba muy pensativo.

– Depende del pensar de uno – suspiro cansado – después de que me aleje de mis tierras, viví de lugar en lugar, cumpliendo mi función como juez de las almas. Estuve casi dos siglos solo – se detuvo un instante mientras veía a los pidgey piar en un árbol cercano – mi soledad llego a su fin, cuando conocí a Háruka, una noche que estaba recorriendo Hoen…

– _Estoy seguro que lo presentí, Charizard. Una presencia extraña, pero a la vez muy familiar – le explicaba Silver, a su dragón anaranjado. El moreno iba montado en el cuello de pokemón, mientras observaba hacía abajo, en busca de la extraña presencia que sacudió el ambiente hace unos instantes._

_La noche estaba cubierta de nubes negras de tormenta, se sentía la pesadez de la humedad, señal de que en cualquier momento, se produciría un choque de masas, desatando un diluvio._

_Un hedor a madera quemada, mezclado con pasto de igual manera, se infiltro en las fosas nasales del Maestro – ¡por ahí, amigo! – señalo. Charizard dio un leve gruñido afirmativo y viro en vuelo, en dirección al suelo._

_Ni bien el dragón alado aterrizo, el joven descendió. A paso tranquiló, con su gabardina ondeando tras de él, recorrió lo que parecía ser: los restos de un castillo._

_Grandes piedras gigantes de forma cuadrada, trozos de madera, alfalfa quemada y mucha utilería típica, sin contar el regadero de joyas y objetos de valor. Silver zigzagueo entre los posibles objetos que entorpecieran su labor de investigación y busco la presencia que había sentido._

_Como si alguien le quisera dar la razón a lo que su pokemón pensaba (una perdida de tiempo) una voz femenina tosió cerca de la criatura alada. Llamo a su entrenador y le indico con los dedos de sus manos, el montón de escombros._

– _¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! – llamo el joven, dirigiendo su voz a los escombros._

– _¡NO! – Contesto la voz femenina, con un evidente sarcasmo – ¡soy un pequeño Rattata que esta atrapado! ¡PUES CLARO QUE HAY ALGUIEN!_

Ash y Misty, cayeron al estilo anime, cuando Silver les contó esta parte de la historia.

– ¡Toda una dama! – decía sarcástica Misty, mientras se reincorporaba.

– No se por que, pero me recuerda a alguien – comento Ash, ahogando una risa y mirando significativamente a su novia. Silver soltó una carcajada mientras Misty golpeaba a su amado en la cabeza con un puño - ¡auch!

– _Bueno tampoco es para ser tan violenta – decía silver, mientras las llamas de su transformación lo rodeaban. Tensó su cuerpo y una onda de choque expulso lejos los escombros. Una chica castaña, apenas envuelta en unos harapos, completamente dañados y solo cubriendo las partes importantes; se levanto con dificultad, ayudada por el peli negro._

_Ni bien se vio en buen estado, la chica lo empujo violentamente – ¡No me toques! – exclamo, pero se tapo rápidamente la boca, cuando el moreno cayo encima de unas varillas que apuntaban hacía arriba. Atravesaron su espalda de un lado a otro y salieron por su pecho – ¡Dios mió! – grito aterrada mientras retrocedía, trastabillando con los destrozos regados en el piso._

_La sangre escapaba a borbotones por las heridas, con una mueca de dolor, Silver le pidió – ayúdame a salir de aquí – la chica, de manera temerosa, lo tomo de los brazos y lo removió lentamente – gracias – le murmuro en un gemido de dolor, mientras se sacaba la gabardina, el chaleco y la camisa._

_Cabe destacar que la joven se sonrojo violentamente de pies a cabeza al ver el formado torso del moreno, pero no le duro mucho, ya que las heridas eran espantosas. Sin embargo, estas comenzaron a sanar muy velozmente, dejando solo rastros de sangre._

– _¿Cómo…? – intento gesticular, pero el joven la corto de inmediato._

– _¿Qué paso aquí? – interrogo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo que saco del interior de su gabardina. Dejo su tarea al ver que ella no le contesto y levanto su mirada solo para chocarse con unos ojos esmeraldas vidriosos a causa de las lagrimas._

_La castaña dio un sollozo y salio corriendo en dirección contraria al Maestro Fantasma._

– ¿Y por qué huyo? – quiso saber Misty mientras a Ash no se le iba la mueca de dolor y el escalofrío que le recorrió su cuerpo, al imaginar la escena de las varillas atravesando el cuerpo de su colega.

– Por lo que le saque, huyo porque no quería decirme nada – contesto Silver rascándose una mejilla distraídamente.

– Las mujeres son muy extrañas – opino Ash, inconciente de la mirada asesina que le tiro su novia por eso.

– Concuerdo contigo – lo apoyo Silver. Misty no se aguanto y le pellizco fuertemente el brazo al azabache, haciendo que pegue un grito casi ahogado.

– ¿Puedes continuar? – le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos aguamarina, que se habían tornado azules. Silver lejos de asustarse, siguió con su relato.

– Me costo un poco encontrarla. Después de averiguar en el pueblo cercano, me dijeron que el castillo le pertenecía a los señores del lugar: La familia Evanescense, una Dinastía con muchas generaciones de existencia. Ella era la primogénita del señor dueño de todas las tierras – dijo eso, con una voz finita, causando la risa de sus oyentes – Era como la princesa de un reino. La encontré escondida en una cueva, después de seguirla por haber robado algo para comer…

_Silver la tenía agarrada de la mano sin ninguna dificultad, mientras ella forcejeaba por liberarse – ¡suéltame! – le exigió con ira, mientras todas las tonalidades de rojo inundaban su pálido rostro. _

– _No hasta que digas que fue lo que paso – repuso Silver, sin ceder un ápice. No la tenía agarrada con fuerza, solo no dejaba la pequeña y femenina mano escapara de la suya._

_Ella calzo su descalzo pie en el estomago de él y comenzó a ejercer palanca para soltarse. O Silver tenía mucha fuerza o estaba clavado en el piso, ya que no se movió ni un centímetro de lugar ni cedió algo en su agarre. La chica comprendió que le iba a ser imposible escapar de este modo, asi que solo le quedaba intentar una cosa…_

– _Veo que nos estamos entendiendo – dijo satisfecho, al ver que la chica dejaba los forcejeos. Pero enarco una ceja al ver que la chica se acercaba a él, apretujándose contra su cuerpo y chocando su aliento en su cuello._

– _Podemos hacer otras cosas mientras te explico – le dijo con una voz aniñada, cargada de lujuria mientras enmarcaba la forma de sus formados pectorales de manera insinuante con su dedo índice. Silver bajo la mirada, debido a que ella era mas baja que él. No supo por qué, pero había una conexión especial con esos ojos esmeraldas._

– _Antes dime, ¿Qué paso? – se mantuvo firme en su petición, ignorando los pequeños escalofríos que le daba la chica con esos gestos. Ella parecía no estar dispuesta a ceder todavía. Lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, con una pasión casi desenfrenada, saboreando los labios masculinos de una manera desesperada pero a la vez muy ardiente. Silver nunca había sido besado de esa manera y le gusto, asi que no le quedo otra que corresponder a eso besos._

_Lastima que ese beso era una distracción, porque la castaña aprovecho y haciendo algo que él jamás imagino (su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas, tomando un aspecto esquelético sin ningún rastro de carne y su melena se encendió como antorcha) y lo golpeara con una descomunal fuerza, provocando que saliera despedido por el sobre-humano puñetazo en el estomago y se impactara contra la pared de la cueva, dejando su figura marcada cuando cayo al piso._

– _Asi que, es una Maestra Fantasma – decía mientras se reincorporaba con lentitud. Reacomodo el hombro que se le había dislocado salio tras de ella, efectuando también su transformación, provocando que una pequeña onda de choque – será interesante._

_Aun asombrada de esos nuevos poderes sobrenaturales, la castaña corria con una impresionante velocidad, muy cercana a la del sonido; huyendo de ese sujeto extraño. Las llamas aun rodeaban su esbelta figura y seguía sin mostrar ningún rasgo de piel. Observo a su alrededor como los árboles y demás vegetación estaba muy borrosa, como si sus colores se difuminaran y mezclaran sin sentido alguno. Todo efecto producido por ir corriendo a una velocidad casi cercana al sonido. _

_Cayendo en la cuenta de su velocidad, se sorprendió con la facilidad que podía esquivar cualquier objeto que se interpusiera en su camino. Zigzagueaba entre árboles, saltaba los arbustos y las bajas vegetaciones, incluso saltaba con gracia y altura las grandes rocas. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos de correr, termino en un acantilado que daba por finalizado este tramo del bosque. Dio un suspiro, volviendo a la normalidad en el proceso – ¿Qué querrá ese…? – se sonrojo al pensar una palabra para definir a su perseguidor. Le parecía guapo, para que negarlo, pero ya la tenía harta con su interrogatorio. ¿Para que quiere saber lo que paso? Solo para decir algún comentario estupido y después largarse…_

– _Asi que eres una Maestra Fantasma – la voz del moreno detrás suyo, la dejo helada al tomarla por sorpresa. Sintió los fornidos brazos pasar por debajo de los suyos, ir hacía arriba y apresarla en una llave – ¿hiciste el trato con Ho-oh?_

– _¿Cómo lo sabes? – contesto con otra pregunta, en medio de un sollozo y dejándose caer en los brazos del moreno, completamente rendida._

– _Porque yo también soy uno – explico, transformándose en el proceso – ¿Por qué no estas con tu ser amado? _

– _¿Para que quieres saber? – indago, soltándose del agarre y encarándolo. Silver abandono su transformación, al ver esos orbes esmeraldas bañados en lágrimas. _

– Deben prometerme, jamás mencionar el nombre del ex prometido de Háru – le puso como condición, el actual Silver, a sus dos espectadores.

– Lo prometemos – aseguraron Ash y Misty, levantando una mano en señal. El moreno asintió.

– Háru amaba con locura a Kai. No me acuerdo bien su apellido, pero tengo entendido que tenía un importante cargo militar. Ellos se comprometieron y posteriormente se casaron. Durante un asalto a las tierras de ella, él combatió para defenderla. Murió debido a su arrogancia, al intentar pelear solo contra un escuadrón…

– ¿Se puede revivir a una persona, al hacer el pacto? – interrumpió asombrada Misty. Incluso Ash estaba sorprendido.

Silver asintió – se puede, si la persona en cuestión lleva menos de 24 horas. Háru me contó que mientras corria llorando por los campos, se había alejado y llegado a un acantilado. Estuvo apunto de tirarse, cuando Ho-oh apareció…

– Le paso lo mismo que a ti – le corto Ash, encajando a donde quería llegar su "colega". Miro pensativamente el cielo azul siendo decorado por las nubes blancas de diferentes formas – no puedo creer que un hombre halla rechazado a una mujer que le entrego el alma. La verdad, es deshonroso – opino con desden.

Misty no se podía creer las palabras de Ash. De verdad la amaba. Le tomo el rostro y lo beso fervientemente.

– Tu premio por esas palabras – le explico sonriente, al ver que la miraba con extrañeza.

– Si ese será mi premio siempre, me comeré un libro de poesía – bromeo él. Misty no le dijo nada y se recostó de manera mimosa.

– Cursis – se rió animado Silver – Enserio Misty, no lo dejes por nada del mundo.

– No lo haré. Lo amo mucho, con todos sus defectos y virtudes – reafirmo la pelirroja, recostándose mejor en el torso de su novio.

Ash retomo el agarre de la pequeña cintura de la chica – continúa, Silver. Quiero saber que paso.

– Bien – se recostó en la hierba, sintiendo el pasto hacerle cosquillas – el desgraciado tenía amantes desde hace mucho, mucho antes de que se casara con ella. Se comprometió para sacarle parte de su fortuna...

_Silver escucho todo sin interrumpirla, no podía creer como otra persona había corrido con su mismo destino, casi de la misma manera o peor. Sintió mucha lastima por la castaña – lo lamento – le dijo cuando ella detuvo su relato. La joven lo miro extrañada – lamento haberte hecho revivir eso. Se lo que se…_

– _No, no sabes_ _– le espeto con voz tomada, debido a lo mucho que había llorado – tú no pasaste… – él la corto de inmediato, relatándole de manera rápida su historia. Háruka se tapo la boca – lo siento, no sabía – él le sonrió a modo de disculpa._

– _No te preocupes. Bueno… me retiro. Te dejare en paz – ambos se encontraban conversando en una cueva donde estaban pasando la noche, debido a la tormenta que se había desatado cuando él la había capturado por asi decirlo – te deseo suerte._

– _¡Espera! – Lo detuvo cuando lo vio levantarse y caminar a paso tranquilo hacía afuera – no saldrás con esa lluvia ¿verdad? – Lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse junto a ella – al menos pasa la noche o hasta que pare la tormenta._

– _Creí que no querías que me quedara – atino a decir él, recostándose contra las paredes de la cueva. Ella no le contesto, solo hizo lo mismo que él. Estuvieron en un silenció bastante cómodo, solo escuchando como el agua chocaba contra el techo del lugar y algunos truenos sonaron en el ambiente – ¿tienes frió? – pregunto al verla temblar en el rincón donde ella estaba._

– _Si… – su voz fue un pequeño murmullo casi inaudible. Silver se levanto, se saco su gabardina y la cubrió con ella – ¿no tendrás…? – él le nego, posando un dedo en sus delgados y sonrosados labios, provocando que todas las tonalidades de rojo inundaran su rostro._

– _Estaré bien, tú descansa._

_Silver se devolvió a donde estaba anteriormente, se cruzo de piernas estilo indio y se recostó de nuevo en la pared._

– _¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Háruka interrumpió la media hora de silenció. Los truenos la tenían algo atemorizada y quería al menos, distraerse con su "compañero" de cueva_

– _Ya lo estas haciendo – dijo él, con tono bromista. La chica sonrió y le saco la lengua – ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto amablemente._

_Háruka se puso dubitativa un rato – ¿sabes si se puede revertir el pacto? Digo, como mi sacrificio no fue en vano,, capaz se puede…_

– _No se puede – le contesto Silver, con voz apagada – ya lo intente. Antares me dijo que no se podía. Que me ire cuando cumpla mi función en esta vida. Ya han pasado doscientos años y todavía sigo siendo un juez de almas. No se cuanto tiempo estaré asi._

– _¿Te puedo acompañar?_

– Y tu aceptaste ¿no picaron? – se jacto Ash, mirándolo insinuantemente. Silver rió con la mano en la nuca y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Tuvimos muchas misiones juntos. Después de un tiempo, le pedí que fuera mi novia. Estuve como cien años para poder lograr que aceptara – agrego con orgullo, ante la gran hazaña.

Misty no pudo evitar reír – ¡Vaya! Eso si que es estar enamorado – Ash la coreo en risa.

– Sip, no me arrepiento. Ella desapareció antes de empezar a hacer misiones…

– ¿Cómo que desapareció? – interrumpió la líder de gimnasio, algo extrañada.

– Nunca me dijo por qué se fue, pero volvió dos años después, algo cambiada – explico con una tonada de indiferencia – vino toda… ¿Cómo le dicen ahora…? ¡Ahh si! Gótica. Vino toda gótica, además de su nueva costumbre vampiriza y demás.

– _¡AHHHH! – ese fue un grito de dolor, lanzado por Silver, al momento que Háruka lo había mordido en el cuello._

– _Oh vamos, Silver-kun. Ni que haya sido tan fuerte – se rió la castaña, que lo tenía abrazado por la espalda. Él dio un gruñido y la chica volvió a reírse, solo para hincarle los dientes de nuevo, dejándole la zona roja y con sus dientes blancos marcados._

– Jaja, muy graciosos – sarcasmo debido a las risas histéricas de sus dos espectadores.

Misty intento contener la risa, mientras preguntaba – ¿Cuántos años llevan? De seguro ya lleva varios años mordiéndote – esto ultimo fue más una carcajada, coreada por su novio.

Sin dar corte a las risas, Silver se llevo una mano al mentón y se lo froto de manera pensativa – hmm creo que unos cuatrocientos años… ¿Qué? – enarco una ceja y lo observo de reojo a Ash, que había parado su risa en seco.

– ¿Cuatrocientos… años? – repitió, incrédulo y pálido. Misty alzo una ceja confundida ante la reacción de su novio.

– Si, estuve un siglo intentado ser su novio y hasta la fecha, son cuatrocientos años – explico Silver. Ash no se lo creía y se imagino cuatrocientos años de noviazgo con Misty. Solo pudo hacer una cosa. Se desmayo.

* * *

La lluvia azotaba con violencia, como intentando llevarse la maldad que se encontraba en Isla de Sur, en la región de Hoen.

El fuerte viento, mecía los árboles, obligando a los pokemón reafirmar sus refugios o buscar unos nuevos. La silueta de una persona se desplazaba con su gabardina ondeando en la oscuridad. Era iluminado por los incansables relámpagos que decoraban el cielo, describiendo formas irrepetibles.

La silueta se mostró de nuevo, revelando a Blackheart, caminando despreocupadamente hacía una cueva. Entro como si fuera el dueño de ese húmedo y frío lugar. Sus pasos resonaban con eco en las paredes del refugió.

Detuvo su paseo y se recostó en una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de medio lado – ¿Qué haces en este lugar, Suicune?

Una silueta femenina salio del fondo de la cueva, con un farol en su mano izquierda – Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Blackheart – respondió la mujer.

El demonió de las sombras, levanto su cabeza y observo detenidamente a la mujer. Suicune era una mujer alta y esbelta, de piel blanca pero con pequeños reflejos aguamarina, ojos de color aurora y cabellos ondeantes que llegaban hasta las cintura, cayendo en cascada. Vestida con top celeste, falda larga hasta sus rodillas y botas cortas del mismo color.

– Quiero que me digas, quien es el nuevo Maestro Fantasma – demando casi con caballerosidad. La reencarnación de los vientos del norte alzo una ceja – ¿no me digas que no sabes los movimientos de tu jefe?

– Si se quien es – contesto la mujer, mientras se acercaba hasta pelinegro y lo miraba desafiante – pero no te diré. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te lo dirí…? – el hombre la tomo del cuello y la hizo impactarse contra la pared.

Blackheart la arrincono con su cuerpo, inmovilizándola y haciendo que el farol caiga al suelo, apagándose –me lo dirás – le siseo amenazantemente, ejerciendo presión en su agarre – o te matare y tu jefe no podrá evitarlo.

– ¡Pero yo si! – sonó una atronadora voz, seguido de que un torrente de llamas golpeo al demonio, alejándolo de la mujer.

Blackheart salio despedido y se impacto contra la pared con un ruido seco, cayendo al piso posteriormente. Un sujeto robusto, de melena rojiza carmesí, su rostro tapado por una mascara metalica y vestido con un yelmo marrón que combinaba con botas de piel – ¡Entei! – exclamo aliviada Suicune, mientras el aludido la ayudaba a levantarse tendiéndole una mano.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto preocupado. La mujer se masajeo un poco el cuello para aliviarse el dolor.

– Solo me apretó fuerte el cuello, estoy bien – le contesto con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, ambos encararon al demonio con semblantes muy serios, el cual estaba reincorporándose con una sonrisa maligna en su pálidos labios.

– Entei – hablo con fingida sorpresa – ¿a que se debe tu majestuosa presencia?

– Sentí un fuerte olor a mierda en la isla de nuestro señor – contesto con burla, degustando de ver como el rostro del demonio se ponía lívido de ira – lárgate por las buenas Blackheart, no eres bien recibido aquí. Vete antes de que sufras las consecuencias – le advirtió calmadamente, pero levantando una mano y creando una esfera de fuego que ilumino la cueva.

– ¿Quieres pelear, Entei? Muy bien, hagámoslo afuera.

– No tengo intenciones de pelear, vete por las buenas – aclaro la reencarnación de los volcanes.

– ¡Y yo no tengo intenciones de irme! – Pronunció decidido – no me ire hasta que me digan quien es el nuevo Maestro Fantasma – exigió dirigiéndose a Suicune, la cual dio un paso adelante sin una pizca de temor.

– ¡Jamás te lo diremos!

– De acuerdo… ¡Se los sacare por las buenas! – tenso completamente su cuerpo. Una onda de choque salio expulsada de su cuerpo, generando una cúpula de sombras que hizo explotar la cueva.

Entei y Suicune salieron despedidos junto con los restos del lugar. Blackheart estaba rodeado de un aura negra que despedía mucha maldad. Caminando tranquilamente, comenzó a acercarse a los guardianes de Ho-oh – si me lo dicen ahora, prometo no comerme sus almas…

– ¡Si tuvieras una, ya la hubiera mandado al averno! – exclamo una nueva voz femenina. El demonio volteo rápidamente en esa dirección, solo para encontrarse con una bola de fuego que se impacto contra su cara, lanzándolo a piso de nueva cuenta.

– ¡Reika! – exclamaron sorprendidos los guardianes de Ho-oh. Una joven que no aparentaba pasar la barrera de los 20, de altura mediana, una cabellera larga y lacia de color rojo fuego completamente suelta, que el viento mantenía en el aire. Estaba en posición de pelea, sus ojos verdes apuntaban con ira al demonio y su piel blanca reflejaba los rayos de la tormenta. Su vestido de rojo impactante de escote cuadrado y con cortes en sus costados a la altura de las caderas, permitiéndole gran movilidad. Terminaba su imagen con zapatos de taco negros no muy altos y una katana sujetada de su cintura por un cinturón negro de seda.

– Hola – les saludo amablemente y con una leve inclinación. Su semblante se volvió violento de nuevo al encarar de nueva cuenta al demonio – creí que Morty se había encargado de pulverizarte, Blacky – le dijo burlona – pero veo que tendré que hacerlo yo – realizo un complicado movimiento de artes marciales y… – ¡toma! – junto de nuevo sus manos abiertas y lanzo otra esfera de magma.

Este giro aun en el piso y esquivo el ataque que impacto en la arena. De un salto hacía adelante se levanto – ¡Vaya, pero si es la Maestra Salvaje! – Exclamo divertido al ver la furia en el rostro de la pelirroja – mi turno de devolverte el ataque – se medio agacho abriéndose de brazos y formando unas esferas negras chispeantes en sus manos – ¡andanada de Bolas de Sombras! – una por una, comenzó a lanzarle las esferas a una velocidad increíble.

Por más que Suicune intento detenerlas todas con la gran hydrobomba que lanzo de su boca no pudo, Reika dio ágiles volteretas hacía atrás y culmino con un gran salto mientras giraba sobre si misma, para aterrizar con la misma suavidad que un felino; esquivando todos los ataques que ni siquiera llegaban a rozarla. Flexiono un poco sus largas y blancas piernas y se posición de nuevo, mientras invitaba al demonio a acercarse con una insinuación de su mano.

– _¡Maldición!_ – pensó este, jadeando de cansancio y sin abandonar su posición de lanzamiento – _aun no me recupero…_

– ¿Qué pasa, Blacky? ¿Ya te cansaste? Pensé que tenías mas aguante.

Entei y Suicune se reían de las ocurrencias de la chica. Blackheart odiaba la idea, pero debía retirarse antes de que la Maestra decidiera transformarse. Se irguió completamente y mirando con un profundo odio.

– ¡Me las pagaras! – se dio media vuelta y con un revuelo de su gabardina desapareció en un tornado de sombras que se esfumo en el aire.

Reika se aproximo rápidamente a los guardianes y los ayudo a levantarse – ¿estan bien? – Ambos asintieron – ¿Qué paso? – pregunto refiriéndose a la visita indeseada del hijo de Dark Lugia.

– Quería saber sobre el nuevo Maestro Fantasma – contesto Suicune. Lanzo una mirada hacía el cielo con sus ojos brillando en aurora y como por arte de magia, la tormenta desapareció, llevándose consigo las nubes y el fuerte viento.

Reika lo comprendió de inmediato – entonces… es hora ¿verdad? – inquirió.

La mujer aurora y el hombre volcán se miraron entre si y asintieron lentamente a la respuesta de la Maestra.

Ella suspiro y miro con melancolía hacía la brillante luna llena – se acerca el final…

* * *

**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT**

**bien, como cierta persona (entiendase mi novia) me estaba exigiendo mucho y ademas de amenazarme con mandarme al sillon si yo no actualizaba esta historia hoy, aca les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Por cierto con respecto a ellos, dejare que mi Alter-Ego (entiendase Silver, yo soy Paburo) dejare que el conteste los reviews jajajaja.**

**Purplemind: **Hola mistyket, no te habia reconocido, ¿Por que te cambiaste de nombre? jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia y que bueno que te guste. ¿como es eso de que mi nombre es extraño y cansado? me siento ofendido ajaja.

**Maestro Jedi: **estas loco men, desde cuando Ho-oh es malvado, estas fanatisado con tus cosas Sith

**4eva: **¡HEY! ¿que tiene de malo mi nombre? de todas maneras gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

**Haruka-Evans28: **Podria decirte algunas cosas, pero mi maestro me matara si te digo algo, tu sabes bien porque ajaja, saludame a mi Perfume de incienso.

**Hikariuzumakipotter: **gracias por seguir el fic, que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior y que bueno que te cayo bien haruka xD jajaja.

**Sakura-Selene: **hola amiga sakura, gracias por tu review, sip, como lo describe este cap, soy un Lord mas o menos de la epoca medieval xd

**Satoshi-Taicho: **¡Oye! no te rias de mi nombre, al menos mi maestro actualiza los fics, tu hace tiempo que no actualizas el teatro de los seños, VAGO! jajajaja.

**Bien, se termino la seccion de reviews a cargo de Silver, sigo yo.**

**gracias por seguir mi historia, cualquier queja, se la dejan a Haruka-Evans y a su Sensei Tamashi, que me tenian amenazado de muerte si no actualizaba XD Saludos**


	10. La Primera misión 1º Parte

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo**

**La Primera Misión Parte 1º**

**By SilverGhosT**

_Silver venía cargando sin dificultad a un medio conciente Ash, después de la noticia sobre los 400 años de noviazgo entre la vampira y el Lord._

_- ¿Y… como es que mantienen aun viva su relación? – pregunto en un momento, Misty._

– _Con lógica… y que Háruka es aun, una caja de sorpresas – contesto con simpleza, mientras acomodaba mejor a su colega._

– _¿Con lógica? – hablo Ash, caminando levemente, recuperándose de la impresión._

_Silver asintió – no voy a andar relacionándome con una mujer normal, sabiendo que si o si la perderé. Sin embargo, Háru al igual que yo, es inmortal…_

– _¿Y… sobre la caja de sorpresa?_

_El lord dio un suspiro de cansancio – la conozco hace tiempo y aun sigue siendo muy impredecible…. ¡AAAYYY! _

– _¡Hola, cazador lindo! – y hablando de Cleopatra, la castaña aparece detrás del Maestro, dándole una gran mordida. Para después prendarse de su cuello._

– _Hola, vampirita – profiere este, intentando calmarse el dolor de su cuello. Ash y Misty solo la miran con una gran gotanic. Una marca rojiza queda en el bronceado cuello de Silver._

– _¡Ash! – exclama ahora la chica, mientras suelta a su novio y se lanza sobre el azabache. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Silver comienza a apretarse fuertemente los puños y un destello celoso pasa por sus ojos._

– _¡Oye, suéltalo! – dice una molesta Misty, ya harta de la actitud de esta… esta…_

– _¿O que? – retruca, sin liberar de su agarre a un morado Ash, que no sabe donde meterse. _

– _O quemare tus revistas de Yaoi – amenazo su novio, conteniendo la ira._

_Increíblemente, Háruka soltó a Ash y se abalanzo contra el moreno, mientras le rogaba… – ¡no lo hagas! Por favor, dijiste que no le harías nadas a mis revistas – comenzó a besarlo casi salvajemente. _

– _Mmphf… ¿Qué… haces? – pregunto dificultado por el beso, mientras la chica introducida atrevidamente sus pálidas manos por dentro de su camisa._

– _Busco mi perdón – fue lo único que dijo, sin dejar manosear descaradamente a su novio. Incluso en menos de un santiamén, le estaba acariciando las partes íntimas._

_Ash no miraba porque intentaba recuperarse de ese abrazo que casi lo mata, sin embargo, Misty observaba con ojos como plato, como la castaña manoseaba descaradamente a su novio, sin importarle un pomo, la moral._

– _¡Zorra! – exclamo con desden en un pequeño susurro poco inaudible. Pero lastimeramente para ella, Háruka tenía muy buen oído. Cuando menos lo pensó… – ¡AAAYYY!_

– _Ten cuidado con lo que dices, pelos de zanahoria – le siseo la castaña en el oído, después de haberle hincado los dientes en el pálido cuello – la próxima te corto el cabello…_

Han pasado dos días desde la última visita de los antiguos Maestros Fantasmas.

Ash aprovecho ese tiempo para limar asperezas con su madre y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas. Delia decidió dar rienda suelta a sus cualidades como gran cocinera y abrió un restaurante de comidas caseras, con Mister Mime como su ayudante y mozo. Su hijo le prometió ir a cenar junto con Misty en la primera ocasión que pudiera, dado que la Líder de gimnasio tenía una vida bastante ocupada, ahora que retomaba el control de este.

Ahora Ash estaba recostado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca y observando la penumbra de su habitación. No se daba cuenta aun, como es que pudo estar tres largos años sin la compañía de la pelinaranja. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, sentía su falta… de manera bastante alarmante.

Sentía que ella lo abrazaba, sentía su presciencia, casi podía volver a verla en cada rincón. Pero su propia mente le jugaba esa broma de mal gusto, recordándole lo bien que la pasaba en compañía de su amada.

El joven sonrió sin abrir sus ojos. Estaba más claro que el agua: Nunca podría rechazar, el estar junto a ella.

El pequeño roedor eléctrico, descansaba cerca de su amigo, acurrucado en las sabanas. Inconciente de los pensamientos de su entrenador. Pero con sus sentidos alertas.

Y el sentido del oído, fue la causa de que Pikachu se despertara y se pusiera en actitud defensiva – ¡Pika, pika! _– _llamo la criatura, al joven Maestro.

– ¿Qué pasa, Pikachu? – pregunto este, mientras incorporaba su torso y quedaba sentado en el lecho, observando en dirección al roedor.

– ¡Pika! – fue lo que dijo, mientras señalaba la ventana. La tenue luz blanca de la luna, que se colaba por el ventanal; le permitió a Ash ver la señal de su pokemón.

Una silueta femenina se dibujaba. Ash levanto su guardia intentando transformarse. No lo logro, debido a que no sentía maldad cerca. La intrusa entro sin dificultad, después de abrir la ventana. Entro con pasos decididos y firmes, meneando sensualmente su cadera.

Se acerco a Ash, el cual estaba sin entender nada. Pikachu ya tenía idea de quien era, asi que con sigilo, salio de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – inquirió la voz, fácilmente reconocible.

– Mucho – susurro el azabache, mientras abrazaba a la chica y se dejaba caer en la cama, con ella encima de él. Apresándola por la cintura.

– ¿Ansioso? – se rió levemente, mientras palpaba con una de sus suaves manos, el bóxer negro y el "amigo erecto" del joven.

– De ti, siempre… mi amada Myst.

* * *

– ¿Enserio crees que sea la hora?

Reika asintió pesadamente. En verdad disfrutaba el placer de la inmortalidad. Le gustaba recorrer las diferentes culturas de la humanidad, gozaba de sus conocimientos a lo largo de los siglos que llevaba, incluso le encantaba tener aventuras de índole sexual con cualquiera y no sufrir las grandes amenazas de salud que uno normalmente corria.

Levanto la mirada y observo a sus interlocutores. Quien le había insistido con el tema, era una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios platinados que eran sujetados por unos prendedores negros. Vestía una gabardina oscura con bordes de lana, un top y mini falda del mismo color, al igual que sus zapatos de taco. Poseía un aire místico en su semblante.

– Ho-oh tiene un nuevo Maestro Fantasma, que posee el poder del Aura como habilidad especial – reafirmo la pelirroja, con suficiencia.

– ¿Y… quien es?

La chica volteo a su otro interlocutor: Un joven de cabellos rojos casi rosados, peinados hacía arriba. Piel poco bronceada, facciones jóvenes, vestimenta de gabardina, camisa sedosa, pantalón de cuerina y botas vaqueras color blanco. Estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente a la chica.

– ¿Quién te saco de tu puesto, Lance?

El Maestro Dragón de Kanto, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – ¡¿ASH?! ¡¿ASH ES EL NUEVO MAESTRO FANTASMA?!

– Grítalo más fuerte, asi Blackheart se entera y nos jode la existencia – se quejo Cinthia, reprobando la actitud del líder del alto mando.

– Lo siento, es que, ese chico, siempre esta metido en problemas de esta misma índole – explico el pelirrojo, mirando a la rubia.

– Ni que lo digas, conozco bien su mañas – acoto la campeona de Shinnoh, sonriendo. Él Maestro Dragón compartió el gesto.

– Debemos localizar a los demás, necesitara toda la ayuda posible – retomo el tema, la pelirroja – después nos prepararemos para el Apocalipsis.

– Pero ¿alguien sabe donde esta el contrato de San Sebastián? – Interrogo Cinthia, alzando una ceja – o acaso ya lo tienen ¿eh?

– Ojala ya lo tuviéramos – suspiro pesadamente, Reika.

Los tres se encontraban en el living de un pequeño departamento. Paredes blancas perfectamente cuidadas, algunos muebles simples y pequeña decoración. Como si fuera un lugar temporal. Degustando de un rico café, estaban sentados en los sillones mullidos, mientras sus tazas descansaban en la pequeña mesita de vidrio con bordes de madera barnizada.

– ¿Ni siquiera Morty sabe donde esta ese pergamino? – aventuro desganada Cinthia. Sin dudas, nadie tenía ganas de seguir buscando ese contrato maldito. Ya todos parecían haber gastado las fuerzas para encontrarlo.

– ¿Nunca han notado que Morty siempre cambia de tema, cuando preguntamos por el pergamino del contrato? – quiso saber el Maestro Dragón, mirando alternativamente a las mujeres y llevándose la taza a los labios.

La rubia solo lo miro alzando una ceja, pero Reika recordó una pequeña escena con el líder de ciudad Ecruteak

_Ella estaba junto a una muchacha castaña de unos picaros ojos esmeraldas –_ _dime Morty ¿Tu sabes donde se encuentra el contrato de San Sebastián? _– _había preguntado sin mucho dificultad. La castaña miraba curiosamente a los dos._

– _No tengo ni la mas mínima idea… ¿Vieron que linda mi pieza? _– _varias gotas cayeron por las nucas de ambas mujeres._

– Yo lo he notado – contesto después de un minuto de silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el tragar de los personajes, al pasar el liquido marrón por sus gargantas.

– Creo que esconde algo – opino cinthia, con su característico aire mistico.

– ¿Y si en verdad lo tuviera? – Indago Lance – capaz lo tiene bien oculto.

– Sea como sea, debemos prepararnos, Ash necesitara toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a Blackheart y los elementales – volvió a insistir Reika, dejando la taza nuevamente en la mesita.

Lance tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café y se levanto en dirección a la puerta – será mejor que busque a los demás, nos reuniremos en unos días en la oficina de Morty ¿verdad? – Reika asintió – bien, por cierto… – abrió la puerta y volteo a ver a las mujeres – ¿sabes algo, de la elemental de la muerte? – pregunto sombrío, como nunca visto.

– ¿Será prudente pedirle que nos ayude? – susurro Cinthia, con el mismo semblante.

– Nos debe un favor, asi que podría ayudarnos.

Reika y Cinthia se miraron, Lance tenía razón – Ok – cedió la campeona – cuando vea a Háruka, le pediré que me lleve con ella…

– Hablando de la seguidora de Alucard… ¿Dónde esta? ¿Alguno sabe? – Interrumpió Reika – Solo se que tiene el encargue, junto con Ghosteaus, de darle la primera misión al nuevo Juez – agrego.

– Pues… – dudo un poco Lance, mientras se apoyaba en el picaporte redondo de la puerta – no la he visto en diez años al igual que a Silver, asi que no se. Nos vemos – y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

El Maestro Dragón llego hasta el pequeño ascensor del edificio y se introdujo sin mucha ceremonia. Mientras escuchaba el traqueteo del aparato, pensaba en su charla con las dos mujeres. ¡Maldición! Los demonios y sus estupidos ideales. Que Ho-oh se apiade de todos y nos ayude a salir de este embrollo.

La campana del ascensor sonó, avisando que llegaba a la Planta Baja. Salio y después de pedirle al portero que lo dejara salir, se introdujo en la oscuridad de la noche.

La noche estaba muy serena. Una luna llena blanca, que iluminaba la poca oscuridad de la ciudad Viridian. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, según un reloj de manecillas, que estaba en la punta de una columna metálica, en una esquina. Lance siguió su paseo después de corroborar en que hora vivía.

El clima estaba bastante agradable. Por alguna razón (capaz la estación del año) no hacía ni frió ni calor. El aire estaba liviano y unas pequeñas nubes decoraban la cúpula oscura, levemente iluminada por el satélite natural.

Con su gabardina ondeando y casi inaudibles pasos de sus botas de cuero, el joven pelirrojo transitaba por la vereda, en dirección a su departamento, a unas cuantas cuadras de su colega de casi mismo color de cabello. Mirada al frente sin dudar y movimientos de misma índole. ¡Ja! ¿Quién sería capaz de interceptar el paso del gran Maestro Dragón y salir ileso? Nadie.

¿Y un demonio elemental?

Justo cuando Lance estaba cerca de su edificio, un hidrante salio despedido para arriba y las aguas atraparon al Maestro, mientras lo levantaban y arrojaba contra una columna, haciendo que esta se doblara al recibir el impacto del cuerpo.

– Jajaja, ¡Fabulance! – una risita maliciosa salía media ahogada de las aguas – ¿Qué haces tan solito a estas horas, petirrojo?

Lance se limito a levantarse sin gesto de dolor. Paso las manos por su gabardina para sacarse el polvo y encaro a la elemental del agua – Aqualaunch, ¿a que debo tu despreciable presencia? – dijo levantaba los puños frente a si, en modo de pelea.

– Dime Fabulance, ¿Qué sabes del nuevo Maestro? – interrogo la demonio, abandonando las aguas y tomando una forma humana. Traía consigo las mismas vestimentas de siempre, solo que ahora, sus cabellos eran más largos, cayendo por su espalda y casi tocando el suelo.

Aunque no hizo ningún gesto, Lance se preocupo. Los elementales ya sabían la existencia del nuevo juez. Pensó rápidamente mentir – ¿A que te refieres? ¿De que nuevo Maestro hablas? – un gesto de confusión casi genuino estaba en el semblante de él.

Al parecer la demonio del elemento de la vida, parecía ser muy tonta – ¿enserio? Pensé que ustedes se enteraban cuando nacía otro juez. O bueno, disculpa el molestarte, no quiero pelear sin razón – y sin mediar palabra más, se introdujo por donde salio. A los pocos segundos, el agua volvió a salir para afuera, al no tener el hidrante para detenerla.

Lance tenía una cara de desconcierto total, al ver la actitud de la elemental – Ho-oh dame paciencia – rogó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

El acto sexual, es una manera de demostrar lo mucho que un hombre ama a una mujer y viceversa. Pero debido a nuestro actual y desastroso mundo, eso se ha ido perdiendo. Mujeres que venden su cuerpo, hombres que se aprovechan. Pero pase lo que pase, nunca nada le ganara al amor.

El tener el acto sexual con la persona que más amas, es lo más hermoso del mundo. La sensación de la unión de cuerpos, las respiraciones agitadas, el roce de las pieles, los gemidos de placer por parte de ambos. Sin duda alguna y diciéndolo de manera vulgar: El tener sexo, es reconfortante.

Más aun, si lo hace con ese ser amado.

Con la habitación en las penumbras, los dos amantes mantenían en pleno su acto. Él encima de ella, posicionado de tal manera para no lastimarla con su peso, pero si para efectuar sus embestidas pasionales, arrancando gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos.

Ella debajo de su amante, con las piernas abiertas para recibirlo, disfrutaba de la invasión de ese miembro masculino, al atravesar una y otra vez, la cavidad de intimidad. Abriéndose paso por las carnes y provocando sensaciones increíblemente placenteras.

La chica se afirmo más en su amado, a tal punto de clavarle las uñas en su espalda. Él no se quejo, solo acerco sus labios al oido de ella, para susurrarle – Te amo, mi hermosa Myst.

En medio del placer, contesto – Yo también, Ash. – mordió levemente sus labios, sin abrir los ojos y afirmando su agarre.

Una y otra vez, las embestidas continuaban, cada vez aumentando de velocidad. Nadie les impedía estar juntos e iban a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera el estar unidos.

– Si cambian de posición ¿Cuál crees que harán?

– Bueno, ya hicieron el "cowboy" y ahora estan en el "misionero". Asi que la próxima será "Cucharita" o "Perrito"

Ambos amantes palidecieron antes las voces intrusas. Ash como pudo, tanteo la veladora y encendió la luz

– ¡AHH!

La luz revelo a Silver y Háruka, observándolos como dos pervertidos vouyeristas. La castaña estaba sentada en una silla en dirección diagonal al lecho y su novio estaba parado al lado, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

– ¿No pueden darnos privacidad? ¡Estamos…! – protesto Ash.

– No estan haciendo nada que nosotros no hubiéramos hecho en una cama – los cortó Silver burlonamente.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron más rojos que tomates.

Háruka tenía un libro en sus manos, lo dejo en su regazo y enumero con los dedos – en una cama, en el bosque, en la moto, en la playa, en el escritorio de Morty… – Silver se ruborizo un poco pero no le dio mucho corte.

– ¿En el escritorio de Morty? – repitieron ambos sin abandonar su posición.

– No pregunten – les dijo Silver, negando con la cabeza.

– Bien – suspiro Ash pesadamente – dejando de lado la morbosidad, ¿Qué estan haciendo en mi habitación? – demando mientras se tapaba con las frazadas y Misty lo imitaba. Total, la presencia de ambos Maestros Fantasmas les había cortado la inspiración.

– Yo leyendo este curioso libro que encontré en los cajones de la ropa de Ash – explico pervertidamente la castaña, enarbolando el libro. Es de color rojo escarlata, con letras rojo brillante y las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer: Kamasutra.

– Ash – Misty entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño, mirando el erótico libro.

– Jejejeje – varias gotitas cayeron por la nuca de trigueño mientras reía nerviosamente.

– Y yo – explico Ghost, con una tonada muy seria – vengo a encomendarte tu primera misión.

La líder de Celeste abrió enormemente sus orbes aguamarina, Ash solo se limito a asentir como autómata. Inconciente de su desnudez, se levanto del lecho y comenzó a colocarse sus prendas que estaban desperdigadas por el piso.

"¿Qué tipos de misión serán?" se preguntaba el joven azabache. Ya había juzgado un par de personas, asi que tenía una idea de que trababa el Qui de la cuestión. Sin embargo, aun estaba algo nervioso. Capaz las misiones consistían en otra cosa, como lo de buscar demonios elementales o algo.

– Lindo trasero – dijo la castaña.

– ¡Háruka! – la reprendió su novio.

– Lo siento – se disculpo la castaña, pestañeando con coquetería – pero no puedo evitarlo. No me digas que tú no has visto a la golfa esa… – ironizo, señalando inquisitivamente a Misty, que se había puesto roja tanto de la vergüenza como de enojo – desnuda. Porque lo acabas de hacer.

Silver entrecerró sus ojos, algo fastidiado – sabes bien que no es verdad – le dijo.

– No es verdad que la miraste con malas intenciones, pero que si la miraste, si la miraste – especifico ella.

Mientras estos dos seguían con su discusión de recién casados, Misty aprovecho e imito a su novio. Cuando los dos terminaron de vestirse, se aproximaron a los jueces.

– No me interesa en que se parezcan un cuervo a un escritorio… ¿Qué pasa? – se interrumpió el moreno al ver a los dos ya vestidos y al lado de él y la castaña.

– Estamos listos – hablo la oji-aguamarina pero la Maestra le corto levantando una mano abierta – ¿Qué?

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le detuvo, para sorpresa de los dos hombres y de la misma Misty; con bastante amabilidad.

– Los acompañare en la misión – contesto algo extrañada de que no supieran.

– Lo siento, Misty. Pero no puedes ir, es muy peligroso y por más buena entrenadora que seas, solo serás una carga – hablo Silver, antes de abrir la ventana y salir para afuera.

Una noche clara, despejada, con una luna llena amarillenta. La primera misión, del nuevo juez de Ho-oh estaba apunto de ser asignada.

* * *

En una parroquia de Ecruteak…

– ¡Padre Venacio!

– Minnie, hija ¿Cómo estas?

Una pequeña niña, que no aparentaba más de 10 años de edad, de cabellos castaños claros que caían sobre sus hombros, una carita feliz de tez clara, ojos oscuros y facciones muy similares a la forma de un corazon; se acerco corriendo muy animada, para abrazar al párroco. El viejo hombre, se encorvo y correspondió raudamente al gesto de la menor.

– Bien ¿y usted, Padre?

– Yo muy bien. Dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas por acá? – pregunto al ver que era bastante tarde.

– Vine a buscar algo que me olvide en el confesionatorio – dijo velozmente la pequeña. El hombre asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

– Pues ve a buscarlo – le dijo mientras señalaba los dichosos lugares. La pequeña revoleo su vestido rosado de tirantes acampanados, y salio haciendo eco en el suelo con sus zapatillas blancas.

El cura salio a paso lento, ondeando su vestimenta. Levanto la mirada y observo a un hombre arrodillado frente a una pirámide de velas rojas. Algo extrañado se acerco al prójimo.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, lo escucho hablar, mientras terminaba de encender algunas velas – Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado – el tipo de dio media vuelta, revelando ser nada más y nada menos que Blackheart. Miro con malicia al Párroco, que se había puesto pálido – he pecado mucho.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, demonio? – demando muy serio, el cura. Enroscándose una cadena con una cruz, en sus manos, mientras rezaba mentalmente.

– Tengo entendido, que usted sabe donde se encuentra el Cementerio que tiene la tumba de Mhortehianuss – comenzó el elemental de las sombras, reincorporándose y avanzando hacía el veterano, a paso lento – quiero que me la diga, ahora – exigió.

– No se de que me habla – contesto – le sugiero que se marche de aquí. No es bienvenido…

Mientras, la pequeña Minnie estaba observando todo desde adentro del confesionatorio. Arrodillada sobre la pequeña banca – ¿Qué haría Tía Háruka en esta situación? – se pregunto a si misma. Cerró los ojos y frunció el seño, pensando detenidamente como actuar.

Fue ahí cuando respingo asustada. Blackheart colmo su paciencia y tomo violentamente al párroco por el cuello, aventándolo contra las casillas de confesiones.

– No me queda otra – dio un suspiro de resignación y salio de adentro de unos de los casilleros.

Blackheart estaba apunto de rematar al pobre viejo, cuando vio a la niña salir – vaya, pero miren nada más. Creo que encontré con que convencer a este viejo decrepito – sin mediar más, fue directo con la niña – hola pequeña – le saludo con malicia disimulada.

– ¡Hola señor! – contesto con la típica inocencia de su edad. Quien observara la escena, pensaría que el demonio se había enternecido con el semblante risueño de la niña.

– Tú me ayudaras a convencerlo – le profeso, al momento que la tomaba violentamente del pequeño brazo y cinchaba de ella.

– ¡Yo no ayudare al hijo de Dark Lugia! – exclamo decidida la jovencita. Cuando Blackheart volteo a ver, vio a un pequeño esqueleto en llamas, con un vestido rosado y zapatillas blancas. Minnie transformada en Maestra Fantasma, le dio tal puntapié, que lo hizo salir volando hasta impactarse en el techo de la parroquia.

¡PAF!

Esa fue la onomatopeya del cuerpo del demonio, al chocar contra el piso. Rápidamente, Minnie fue ayudar al cura – Padre Venacio, levántese, debe irse de aquí – le hablaba mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – debe irse, ¡rápido!

– ¡¿Quie… quien eres…?! – farfullo atemorizado ante la figura de la pequeña Jueza.

– Tranquilo Padre Venacio, soy Minnie – sonrió al momento que se destransformaba para inspirarle confianza. Cosa que funciono – en otro momento le explicare, debe irse – el viejo párroco asintió sin mucho convencimiento y se fue en dirección a la salida de la iglesia.

Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta para encarar al demonio, este ya se había reincorporado y lanzado un torrente de sombras, que la golpeo y mando contra las bancas, destruyéndolas a todas.

– ¡Maldita mocosa! – bramo como energúmeno, el demonio.

Las llamas del cuerpo de la jueza, ardieron al máximo, logrando liberarla de adentro de los restos de madera.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Blackheart abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus dientes – ¿Qué demonios…?

– No blasfemes dentro de una iglesia – le corto la Maestra.

Como para no quedarse boquiabierto, Minnie salio de los restos de las bancas, con un cuerpo ya desarrollado. Media 1.71 de altura, su cabellera era larga hasta la cintura, caderas firmes y bien curveadas, piernas largas y torneadas, un lindo frente, digno de una chica de su edad. Incluso su vestido cambio de tamaño.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero miren nada más, pero si es Minnie Ann Kishuu – reconoció el demonio, pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante – ¡Malditos sean, Maestros Vengadores! – y con un revuelo de su capa, desapareció en un tifón de sombras.

El cuerpo de Minnie fue rodeado de llamas de nuevo y cuando estas de dispersaron a las pocas milésimas de segundo, volvió a tener su forma de niña.

– Deberé hablar con Mamá, esto no es bueno – y salio caminado tranquilamente, hacia afuera.

* * *

_Los Maestros Fantasmas, deben eliminar la maldad de su generación._

– Ahora entiendo porque nosotros no hemos sido asignados atacar a los Rockets – dedujo Silver.

– Eso quiere decir, que debo eliminar por completo tanto a los Rockets, como a Magma, Aqua, Galactic y otros ¿verdad? – inquirió Ash, muy serio.

– Por asi decirlo – confirmo Mephisto.

– Pero solo lo harás, cuando Ho-oh lo decida. Recuerda que debe haber equilibrio en este mundo – aclaro Antares.

La noche de luna llena seguía serena. Una brisa suave y fresca recorría las copas de los árboles. Tanto los tres Maestros Fantasmas, como los dos pokemóns, estaban reunidos en un bosque lejano de la región de Johto, muy cerca de una montaña con desierto seco.

Se encontraban en el punto máximo de la montaña, observando lo que parecía ser una especie de base súper secreta, con una gigantesca "R" como emblema de la organización. Sin duda alguna, el tener en su registro mental, Ash había deducido en solo un instante, que se trataba del Equipo Rocket.

Tirado sobre el suelo, ajusto mejor los binoculares y se enfoco en la entrada – se ve despejado. ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto, dirigiéndose al encargado de encomendarle sus trabajos: Mephisto.

_Cada juez, tiene un mensajero del mundo de los espíritus, quien le encarga su meta._

– Debes juzgar el alma de un tal Giovanni.

Ash que algo atontado, si no se equivocaba, Giovanni es el líder de los Rockets.

– Pero… ¿Cómo entrare? Giovanni es el líder del Equipo Rocket. No será fácil entrar – agrego.

– No te preocupes – le tranquilizo Silver, levantando un pulgar en alto – nosotros te ayudamos: Seremos tus consejeros.

– Más bien, sus profesores – le corrigió Háruka, mientras terminaba de ajustarse sus ropas.

– Jeje, cierto – se disculpo el moreno, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica – tú _casi _siempre tienes razón.

– Lo se – como a los cinco segundos, le cayo la ficha – ¡Oye! – protesto enojada.

– ¡SHHH! – le callaron los dos pokemóns y el joven de Paleta. La castaña se tuvo que morder el labio para no seguir protestando, mientras su novio se reía – _Ya veras cuando terminemos esto _– dijo mentalmente.

– Bien… ¡en marcha! – comenzó Ash. Se levando de golpe, sacudió el polvoy se encamino a bajar por un sendero.

Silver y Háruka se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron – otro novato – se encaminaron junto al trigueño.

Los pasos de Ash eran firmes y decididos, como siempre cada vez que se encomendaba un nuevo reto. No tenía miedos, no tenía inseguridades. Siempre dispuesto a lo que el destino deparara para él.

La imagen aunque era un poco distinta, era muy nostálgica: Iba vestido con su chaqueta de cuerina negra, encima de una remera del mismo color. Pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unas botas de comando cortas. Una gorra negra como la noche con un símbolo dorado en la frente y con el pequeño Pikachu colgado de su hombro, con la misma actitud que su entrenador.

Siguiendo sus pasos, los dos antiguos Maestros Fantasmas lo seguían. Silver llevaba la misma vestimenta que la noche cuando se presento ante Ash. Háruka iba distinta: Llevaba una pollera corta ajustada, un top bordo debajo de una chaqueta de cuerina y sus largas y bellas piernas enfundadas en botas de taco aguja. Lo curioso era, que llevaba un látigo enroscado, sujeto desde su cintura.

– ¿Quién esta ahí? – demando uno de los guardias apostados en la entrada del complejo. Eran dos sujetos de mediana estatura, con el uniforme negro con la "R" roja en el pecho.

– Soy Ash Ketchum y vengo a enjuiciar a Giovanni – contesto el azabache, con tonada decidida y llevándose un puño al pecho.

Ambos guardias se miraron entre ellos y se largaron a reír – solo es un simple intruso – acoto el segundo guardia. Los dos, levantaron sus Sub-Ametralladoras y le apuntaron directo al joven.

– ¿Lo ayudamos? – le pregunto Silver a su novia, ambos escondidos detrás de un árbol.

– Es nuevo, dejemos que sufra algo de lo que sufrimos nosotros – contesto la chica.

– Oigan chicos ¿Qué hago…? – pero antes de completar su duda…

¡RAAA-TTTAA-TAATAA-TTAAA-TAAAA!

Los guardias dispararon sus armas, dando todos los tiros en el pecho de Ash. Pikachu apenas se salvo, dado que también recibió un par de impactos. Cayeron juntos, derramando sangre en todo el suelo.

– ¡Ayy! – su voz sonaba ahogada por la sangre. La risa socarrona de los Rockets invadió el lugar.

– Será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí, antes de que los Houndour sean atraídos por el olor de la sangre – sugirió uno de ellos. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse para llevarlo y tirarlo a quien sabe donde.

Ash no podía moverse, ni siquiera proferir ningún ruido, dado que algunas balas le pegaron en su garganta y dañaron sus cuerdas vocales. El dolor era incalculable, sentía quemazón por todas las heridas que tenía. Respiraba con dificultad y podía escuchar los pasos de los Rocket junto a los gemidos de dolor de Pikachu.

Algo no estaba bien, no podía recuperarse de los daños recibidos. Tampoco podía transformarse, a pesar que sentía la maldad de esos dos sujetos.

– Novato – expreso burlonamente Silver, saliendo de detrás del árbol y con una pistola semi-automática en su mano. Encañono a los guardias – suelten las armas o si no…

– Tendrán problemas – completo Háruka, saliendo con su látigo en mano y lista para pelear.

– ¡JA! Un estupido con una pistola y una zorra con un látigo – se carcajeo uno, apuntando a Silver con su arma.

– ¿Qué harán? ¿Castigarnos? – prosiguió la burla el otro, imitando a su compañero.

Una brisa caliente se estableció en el lugar. Muy sofocante para una persona normal. Las llamas comenzaron a rodear a los antiguos Jueces de Ho-oh.

– Algo parecido… solo que mucho peor…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola aca SilverGhosT actualizando sus trabajos. Si alguien se quiere quejar sobre este cap, que se queje con mi novia (Haruka-Evans28) dado que me mando al sillon (literalmente) hasta que no actualice esta historia. Por cierto, no actualice antes, porque estuve de visita en la ciudad de Cordoba en Argentina, visitando la señorita que me mando al sillon (entiendase, mi novia)**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, me alegra saber que todavia estan siguiendo mi historia, a cuesta de que demoro mucho y no soy tan buen escritor, pero bueno, hago lo que puedo. Muchas gracias, sus reviews me alienta a seguir y mejorar.**

**Intentare actualizar mas seguido. Por cierto, si alguien quiere leer la version AdvanceShipping de Maestros Fantasmas, vaya a www(punto)Forosdz(punto)com y busque en la seccion Pokefics. Estoy escribiendo la misma historia, solo que con diferente Shipping. **

**Saludos y gracias por su presencia**


	11. La Primera Mision 2º Parte

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo**

**Primera Misión 2º Parte**

**By SilverGhosT**

– No lo entiendo Ho-oh, se supone que no solo somos guardianes y mensajeros tuyos, se supone que también somos guardianes del elegido – replico la mujer de cabellera aurora.

– Lo se, Suicune. Pero recuerda que el elegido tomo el camino de ser un juez de almas, además, el eligió el ser el nuevo encargado de controlar a los demonios de Dark Lugia – agrego el hombre de cabellera blanca con puntas anaranjadas que terminaban en espirales.

– ¿Ni siquiera podemos guiarlo en esta nueva misión? ¡Por dios! Es solo un joven – volvió a protestar la mujer. Sus compañeros guardianes permanecían callados y muy pensativos. Ambos de brazos cruzados y apoyados en la pared de la habitación del santuario.

– Para eso estan los Maestros Fantasmas Silver y Háruka. Son los únicos con más experiencia en la materia y los más antiguos – defendió orgulloso, la forma humana del Pokemón Ave Legendaria de Johto.

La profunda y burlona carcajada de Raikou, un sujeto de cabellos de color amarillo y con forma en zigzag como un rayo; resonó en todo el lugar. Sin dudas, el comentario le pareció muy gracioso.

– ¿Esos dos ninfomanos, serán los guías del elegido? ¡JAJAJA! – Se reía sin parar la reencarnación del rayo, mientras se sujetaba el estomago que comenzaba a dolerle.

– ¿Acaso crees que fue un error ponerlos a cargo de esa responsabilidad? – inquirió con severidad, el ave legendaria, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y destellando sus orbes en advertencia.

Raikou paro su risa en seco. Entei y Suicune lo advirtieron. Los cuatro conocían perfectamente la experiencia de esos Maestros Fantasmas

* * *

– ¿Cómo se siente tu primera experiencia como colador?

La pregunta burlesca de Silver, fue lo primero que Ash escucho cuando recupero la conciencia.

– No seas tan duro con él, cazador.

La bella Háruka, defendió con algo de cinismo al trigueño de Paleta.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto confundido – último que recuerdo fue que me dispararon y caí adolorido…

– Después de que te dejaran como queso rockefort… – la pequeña mano enguantada de la castaña, apunto en dirección a la base Rocket, a la altura del suelo – nosotros hicimos tu trabajo.

Más bien se encargaron de limpiar las almas al mejor estilo de los Vengadores de Ho-oh. Dos cuerpos completamente carbonizados, aun humeando y con brasas encendidas, yacían cerca de la caseta de vigilancia. Sin dudas, eran los guardias.

Silver estiro su mano y ayudo a Ash a levantarse – te costo regenerarte, se ve que aun no lo dominas – metió su mano debajo de su gabardina y extrajo su pistola. Ash leyó "Desert Pidgeot .50" grabado en la base de la recamara – estira tu brazo – pidió Ghost. Pikachu cerca de ellos, los observaba expectante y ya curado de las heridas que recibió.

– ¿Qué me harás? – demando con algo de temor.

– ¡Tu solo hazlo! – exclamo Háruka, tomando el brazo y poniéndolo frente a su novio – ¡Cobarde! – el azabache de Paleta solo temblaba, manteniendo su mano cerrada fuertemente pero sin retirar su extremidad.

Silver no dudo en jalar el gatillo. La bala atravesó el brazo de Ash, pegando en el suelo y enterrándose en la tierra. La sangre caía a chorro, mientras el baleado ponía todo su empeño en no gritar de dolor, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran ante la quemazón que dejaba el plomo en la piel.

– ¡Concéntrate! Olvida el dolor, anúlalo – ordenaba Ghost.

Ash cerró sus ojos. Intentaba evitar pensar en el dolor. Se imaginaba como su piel se curaría por si sola, a gran velocidad. Lo que no se daba cuenta, es que efectivamente eso estaba pasando al pensar en hacerlo.

– ¡Vaya! lo hizo más rápido que nosotros – se sorprendía la chica, observando como la herida del azabache se cerraba velozmente, sin dejar cicatriz.

– Es porque nosotros no tuvimos un guía, y él si – diserto su novio. Guardo su arma y se encamino hacía las compuertas de entrada de la Fortaleza Rocket – hmm, parece dura – señalo después de darle un par de leves golpes – debe ser titanio – se alejo unos pasos – pichoncita ¿la abro yo o tu haces los honores? – le galanteo con una media reverencia.

Ella se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo – mejor dejemos que Ash se encargue, cazador. Es el novato – se rió traviesamente, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novio, el cual se puso de escudo.

– ¿Y como lo hago? – suspiro resignadamente el pueblerino.

Sus dos colegas alzaron una ceja – usa tu habilidad especial – dijeron al unísono.

Sin entender muy bien pero con una idea, se paro frente a la puerta. Dio paso a su transformación, al igual que el pequeño Pikachu, que adquirió su forma espectral en llamas. Un aura azulada rodeo las flamas que emanaban del esquelético cuerpo y la onda expansiva de esta, destrozo la puerta, cuando el extendió sus manos abiertas hacía adelante, como si empujara algo.

_¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Invasores en la puerta principal! ¡Código Rojo! _

– ¡Hey, hey! Es nuestra canción ¿Bailas conmigo, pichoncita? – silver aun con galantería, le hizo una invitación con su mano. Ella en medio de una risita acepto y entraron bailando una especie de Vals, mientras Ash y Pikachu los seguían.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un Hall de recibimiento. ¡Y bien que los estaba recibiendo! Ni bien pusieron un paso en el lugar, Silver tuvo que ponerse entre su novia y un sinfín de balas de metralletas. Ash se lanzo al suelo y esquivo, pero Pikachu recibió varios balazos.

Silver cayó arrodillado – ¡Demonios! ¡Duele mucho! – Se dio media vuelta y aprovechando que los Soldados Rockets estaban recargando, efectuó disparos sobre ellos con sus armas – tomen por irrespetuosos.

– No seas exagerado, cazador. Hace tiempo que no eres un Lord de verdad – la castaña le dio un pequeño beso en agradecimiento a su protección. Llevo su mano derecha a su cintura y saco el látigo.

Silver bufo molesto – Nunca dejare de ser un Lord – dejo caer los cargadores y mientras colocaba unos nuevos, indico – debes limpiar el camino, Ash – martillo el arma y apunto hacía arriba, efectuando un disparo y matando a un guardia que estaba en la barandilla de un puente pequeño.

– Pero… ¡No tengo armas! Ademas, no me gustan – argumento en contra este, mientras tomaba al herido Pikachu que ya estaba casi recuperado. A diferencia del joven, el roedor eléctrico logro controlar mucho más rápido su regeneración.

Pikachu corrió ágilmente, escalo por una esquina de la pared y utilizo cola de hierro para desarmar a dos Rockets. Salto sobre la cabeza de uno, electrocutándolo de paso y embistió al segundo en el pecho, desparramándolo en el piso.

– ¡Wow! Ese pikachu si que es hábil – Háruka desenrosco, sostuvo el mango con ambas manos y deslizo la izquierda hasta la punta, haciendo que quede en llamas – mi turno – observo a su izquierda, al momento que una compuerta secreta se habría, dejando paso a media docena de guardias – ¡hola, guapos! – dio un azote contra el suelo, las flamas quedaron en el lugar de impacto – que comience el castigo… ¡Perras! – agito violentamente y comenzó a cortar a los soldados a la mitad. Cada azote era una extremidad que volaba por los aires, rodeada de llamas y convirtiéndose en carbón ni bien tocaba el suelo. Los gritos desgarradores llenaron el lugar, mientras la castaña seguía con su masacre, haciendo de una especie de domintatrix – ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! No son nada contra mi, ¡malditos Rockets! – gritaba constantemente, mientras exterminaba a los vasallos.

A Ash le salio una gota en la nuca – ¿Siempre se pone asi, cuando pelea? – le pregunto a Silver, que se había acercado después de ayudar al roedor eléctrico con los Rockets que provinieron de otra compuerta secreta.

– Y eso que no viste cuando peleamos con los demonios elementales hace unos doscientos años. Para colmo, la elemental del agua, era muy parecida a ella. La acuso de imitadora barata y creo que hasta que no se canso, no dejo de darle latigazos. Incluso utilizo su técnica: "La medusa del castigo" – contesto.

– ¿Qué es la "Medusa del Castigo"?

– Su habilidad especial. Demuéstrale pichoncita – le pidió a esta.

Justo en ese momento, la chica tenía agarrado al último Rocket, desde el cuello con su arma, pero sin llamas – claro – asintió animada. Los ojos se tornaron en malicia en dirección al vasallo Rocket.

Nuevamente las llamas de la transformación rodearon a la Maestra, adquiriendo el aspecto esquelético y flameante. Su cabellera llameante como antorcha, aumento el tamaño a tal punto que parecía el fuego de la cola de un Charizard, cuando efectuaba una furia Dragón. Después, como si fuera una flor que se abría, las llamas se separaron, creando una especie de mechones de fuego, en forma de estrella de ocho puntas, que sobrepasaba por mucho su cuerpo.

Un mechón tomo por el cuello al vasallo Rocket y lo estrangulo sin ceremonia. No paso ni dos segundos, cuando lo convirtió en ceniza.

– ¡Cielos! – exclamo Ash, asombrado con la demostración.

– Puedo pelear hasta con ocho a la vez, usando esta habilidad – explico la castaña, empleando su tonalidad femenina con la lúgubre de su transformación.

Silver miro alternativamente por ambos corredores y también sobre la puerta enfrente de ellos. Decidiéndose por adelante – siento el alma del tal Giovanni por esta dirección. Ve adelante, Ash. Es tu tarea, no la nuestra – y poniendo las manos en los hombres del aludido, lo empujo.

– ¡Hey! – protesto, pero se cayo todo lo que tenía que decir, con las miradas furibundas que les tiraron sus guías.

Avanzaron por unos corredores, de manera tranquila y bastante sigilosa. Como le explicaron ambos al azabache: Por más que sean inmortales, el sigilo es importante, debido a que nunca sabes con que puedes encontrarte.

– Nos ha pasado de toparnos con demonios elementales en medio de una misión de juicio – contó Silver en un pequeño susurro solo audible entre ellos.

– Sin contar, las veces que nos hemos topado con Espectros Pokemóns – agrego Háruka.

– ¿Espectros Pokemóns? – dudo Ash.

– Pokemóns controlados por Dark Lugia. Habitualmente son malignos y tienen una apariencia transparente. Son peligrosos, dado que pueden llegar a debilitar a un juez, al punto de dejar sin energía – explico ella.

– Nunca termine de entender, que pokemón es Dark Lugia – diserto nuevamente el oriundo de Paleta.

Antes de que alguno de los antiguos Maestros contestara, unas voces se sintieron del otro lado del oscuro pasillo. Una tenue luz se diviso, en conjunto a tres voces.

– ¡Ayyy! Extraño perseguir a los bobos – era una voz algo finita, como si se tratara de un Meowth parlante.

Una voz masculina le apoyo – si… lo más doloroso es que ellos triunfaron y nosotros seguimos como los perdedores que somos – dijo en un lastimero tono, algo chistoso si me lo permiten decir.

– ¡Ya cállense y dejen de lloriquear los dos! Trabajen que tenemos que saldar nuestras cuentas con el jefe – les ladro una voz femenina, bastante mandona.

Ash se asomó y miro por el rabillo del ojo y por el borde de la pared: Eran Jessie, James y Meowth.

– ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Háruka, al ver la cara de decepción de Ash.

– Son Jessie, James y Meowth: Los miembros más patéticos del ER.

– ¿Eh?

El trío de perdedores observo a hacia la izquierda desde donde estaban, limpiando la pared.

Los tres estaban vestidos con overol azul pálido, botas negras de media caña y guantes blancos. Sin dudas, estaban de personal de limpieza, debido a los baldes con detergentes y agua, más los trapos y demás instrumentos de limpieza. Más bajo, no pueden caer, pensaba Ash.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Ese no es el bobo? – señalo inquisitivamente a Ash, después de analizarlo detalladamente.

– ¡Pues si, es él! – contesto James sorprendido.

– Si que se puso guapo – opino Jessie de manera casi descarada.

– ¡Oigan, oigan! – Meowth salio velozmente de su traje y les dio un par de arañazos a los dos – es el bobo y tiene otro par de amigos, debemos detenerlos y robarles a Pikachu y sus otros pokemóns – observo como el roedor eléctrico estaba en el hombro del joven.

– ¡Es verdad! – exclamaron ambos agredidos, aun con las marcas de las garras.

Ash negó con la cabeza – será nostálgico esto. Hace años que no lo veo – dijo.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntaron la castaña y el moreno.

– El Lema.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Las risas de los tres Rockets retumbo por el lugar.

Un haz de luz de un foco, ilumino a la peli bordo, que se había sacado el overol y estaba con su habitual traje blanco de la organización.

– ¡Aquí estamos una vez más!

– ¡Como estamos en nuestra casa, estamos en ventaja de nuestro súper clásico! – siguió James. También siendo iluminado por un foco y después de haber hecho lo mismo con sus ropas.

– ¡Prepárense una vez más, para el viejo refrán!

– ¡Y más vale que teman, porque este prevalecerá!

– ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

– ¡Para unir a los pueblos desde Uruguay hasta Sudáfrica!

– ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

– Para extender nuestro reino hasta el universo Gundam!

– ¡Jessie!

– ¡Diego Forlan!

– ¡Y el primo de Tigretón!

– ¡El equipo Rocket regresando a FanFiction a la velocidad de la luz!

– ¡Dejen Reviews y comentarios al autor de esta humilde historia!

– ¡Meowth, asi es!

– ¡Wobbufeet! – exclamo el pokemón celeste, saliendo como siempre de su pokebola.

– ¡Chain, chain! – sonrió Chimeko flotando a lado de James.

Y como siempre, finalizan en una posee que estan Jessie y James recostados uno del otro y con Meowth saltando entre ellos, ambos con sonrisas de confiados.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – tanto Ash como Silver, se agarraban el estomago de la incontrolable risa que les había provocado el variado lema del ER. El antiguo Maestro Fantasma no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que presenciaba algo tan chistoso y el joven de Paleta, estaba lleno de nostalgia ante las frases que escucho nuevamente, después de más de cuatro años.

Sin embargo, la castaña presente no compartía el mismo estado que sus compañeros. Roja de vergüenza ajena, se acerco con los brazos bien rígidos y pegados a su cuerpo, dejando agujeros en el piso por las fuertes pisadas, a la vez que echaba humo por las orejas.

– Su lema… – inició con una voz muy suave – ¡ES LO MÁS PATETICO QUE HE ESCUCHADO! – ¡Kaboom por tres! Asi es, sonó como una explosión cuando descargo su pequeño pero duro y fuerte puño derecho en cada cabeza. El trío quedo con espirales en sus ojos y con un enorme chichón rosado brillante cada uno.

– Anotaron la matricula del camión… – aulló James aun en el piso.

– Yo creo que era un Scania con acoplado – Meowth lo imito.

Jessie se recupero rápido – maldita mocosa de burdel ¿Cómo te atreves? – le reclamo furiosa y sacando una pokebola.

Antes que Háruka le regresara unas lindas palabras como de "Vieja bruja", Ash dio unos pasos adelantándose – ¡Bien! Esta vez acabare con ustedes de una buena vez – tensiono su cuerpo. Los tres Rockets lo miraron raro, pero retrocedieron aterrados y casi se orinan del miedo, al verlo transformado en el esqueleto llameante.

– Es hora de que paguen por todas sus maldades.

– Ash… – lo llamo Silver, pero este no lo escuchaba. A una sorprendente velocidad, Ash tomo por el cuello al peli azul y a la peli bordo, mientras que al Meowth parlante, al ser un pokemón, lo transformo en uno de sus sirvientes. Este adquirió la forma de esqueleto llameante.

– Sus maldades se les regresan…

– ¿Ash? – Háruka miro algo fastidiada al azabache, que seguía sin responder a las llamadas de sus consejeros.

– ¡Mirada de Penitencia!

* * *

Una niña pequeña, que no parecía pasar los 9 años de edad, se acercaba a paso tranquilo y despreocupado, a una cueva detrás de una montaña, que se veía muy tenebrosa debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Una tenue luz escapaba del interior de lugar.

La pequeña entro sin dudarlo. Observo curiosa el lugar, como siempre lo hace. Era como un Apartamento monoambiente improvisado. Un escritorio de madera gastada, una cama simple pero muy ordenada. Algunos cuadros colgaban en las paredes, donde se podía ver a algunos con una joven castaña de mirada pervertida y otras con un moreno que parecía ser algo gruñón y cínico. Pero la tercera persona parecía ser la "Dueña" del lugar y a la cual la pequeña Minnie venía a ver.

– Pasa, hija. Te estaba esperando – dijo una joven voz femenina.

Sus pasos hicieron un eco ahogado en las paredes de la cueva. Camino varios pasos hasta llegar a la pequeña hoguera en el fondo, donde un humeante y sabroso aroma a caldo se escapaba y despertaba el hambre de la pequeña Maestra Fantasma.

Una silueta, sentada sobre un tronco y revolviendo raudamente el contenido de la olla, se movió un poco para observar a su visitante – Hija mía, ya se a que has venido, ¿quieres comer? – invito muy amablemente, como si se tratara de una madre ofreciéndole comida a su hija.

– Mami… – llamo la pequeña, pero esta la cayo con un gesto de silenció.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la mujer, aun escondida en su túnica de color indefinido – tu tío Ghost, tendrá que soportarme de nuevo jeje – rió levemente. La pequeña se desternillo de risa.

– El tío Ghost… yo creo que es muy dramático contigo y tía Háruka – opino Minnie.

– Y eso que no has visto nada – comento casual, mientras tomaba un tazón y servía el caliente liquido con fideos y trozos de carne y otras verduras. Le alcanzó la comida a la pequeña junto con una cuchara. La pequeña comenzó lentamente a cenar, mientras su madre iba por otro tazón para ella.

– ¿A que demonio viste? – interrogo después de obtener su cena.

– Blackheart – contesto.

La mujer tragó involuntariamente, aun después de haber hecho lo mismo con un poco de caldo – ¡Hija! Dime que no te hizo… – la pequeña le sonrió.

– Tranquila – un enceguecedor brillo ilumino el lugar, saliendo del cuerpo de la niña. Cuando desapareció, la joven de apariencia de 17 años, reapareció – le pude dar una buena paliza, se notaba muy débil…

– De seguro no puede recuperar sus fuerzas todavía. La batalla contra Mhortehianuss hace más de 200 años, lo dejo muy debilitado.

– Va por el contrato. Lo escuche intentar sonsacarle esa información al párroco. Pero nadie sabe donde esta ¿verdad?

– Ni siquiera, Mhortehianuss – contesto pensativa – aunque me parece que el debe saber algo – agrego dudosa.

– ¿Qué haremos, Mamá? A la mayoría de los Maestros les queda muy poca energía. Creo que solo Tía Háruka y Tío Silver podrían pelear al máximo contra ellos – el nerviosismo recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras miraba expectante a su madre.

Esta, se levanto, dejando caer su capucha. Un rostro de facciones finas, ojos aceitunados, piel pálida y cabellos castaño oscuro; se revelo.

– Creo que es hora de que todos peleemos. Incluso yo.

* * *

– ¿Uh?

– ¿Aahh?

– Novato Iluso.

Ash mantenía en su forma Vengadora, a Jessie y James. Ambos los sostenía contra la pared, medio metro en el aire y agarrados del cuello. Sus cuencas vacías, tenían esas esferas de lava, demostrando que estaba haciendo uso de la Mirada de Penitencia.

Sin embargo, no sucedía nada.

– ¿Terminaste? Te aviso que los sueltes, les estas asfixiando – señalo Silver, de manera despectiva. El joven de Paleta los soltó, pero no se destransformo.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡El Diablo! – grito James, espantado, al momento que se alejaba corriendo. Háruka uso su látigo a una velocidad impresionante y lo atrapo de un pie. Dio un fuerte tirón y lo hizo impactarse contra la pared, quedando incrustado.

Silver miro con una gota en la cara, a su novia – ¿Era necesario? – pregunto ante el acto violento de la castaña.

– No – contesto esta. Después agrego – pero estaba aburrida.

– ¡Ah! Me parecía – agrego irónico – En fin. Ash, no sigas intentando sentenciar a este trío, porque no podrás – retomo en dirección al moreno.

Este parpadeo dos veces, sin entender – pero… ¡ellos hicieron muchas maldades! – protesto abandonando la forma espectral llameante y cruzo sus brazos – ¡No tienen idea de la cantidad de veces que intentaron robarme a Pikachu! – explico, apuntándoles acusadoramente.

– ¡Piiiikaaaa! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! – lo apoyo este, imitando a su amigo y entrenador. Era más que obvio que el roedor iba saltar molesto, dado que siempre fue victima de rapto por parte del trío.

Silver suspiro un poco. Ash aun no aprendía a detectar el comportamiento de las almas.

– Por más que hallan hecho lo que hallan hecho, no hay maldad en sus almas – explico.

Ash siguió sin entender – Pero… – protesto, sin embargo Háruka lo corto, bastante fastidiada.

– ¿Acaso dudas de nosotros?

– Bueno… – los miro de reojo, de forma evaluadora – Puede ser…

Por alguna extraña razón, Jessie y James se alejaron de manera lenta y temerosa. La Pareja Vengadora entrecerró sus ojos de manera muy, pero muy amenazante. Tenían sus cuerpos tensados y solo faltaba que echaran humo por sus orejas.

– Pichoncita, me haces el favor o lo hago yo.

– Yo lo haré, Cazador – dijo, de manera bastante calmada. Se acerco a Ash, meneando sensualmente la cadera – querido Ash… – dijo muy cariñosa, tocándole suavemente su bronceado rostro.

– ¿Si?

– ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! – ¡Bam! Un buen puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, cortesía de la castaña. Ketchum termino con espirales en los ojos y casi noqueado.

– ¿Alguien anoto la matricula del Taurus? – dijo shockeado. Pikachu se reía a grandes carcajadas.

Silver señalo – ¡Ay carajo! Hoy si que esta violenta – la castaña de volteo aun molesta – ¿Qué?

Hubo un pequeño lapso, de solo unos milisegundos. Háruka estaba planeando como golpear a su amado novio, sin que el sospechara sus intenciones.

Con esa atrevida sensualidad innata de ella, se acerco muy despacio – ¿Eso crees, Cazador? Sabes bien que puedo hacer otras cosas ademas de ser violenta – quedo pegada a él. Siendo más baja, alzo su mirada, quedando su respiración en el cuello del moreno.

Aunque Silver sospecho, no parecía que la castaña fuera a golpearlo… Pero se equivoco.

Cuando bajo su rostro para besarla, ella le dio un rodillazo en…

– ¡Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuchhhhhhh!

– ¡Aquí tienes una muestra de lo violenta que soy!

En un rincón, James y el destransformado Meowth, se agarraban la entrepierna y proferían gemidos como si a ellos les hubieran pateado también, en la zona blanda. Incluso Pikachu y Ash lo hacían.

Después de haber hecho salir corriendo al trío de perdedores Rockets, nuestros Jueces siguieron en la búsqueda del Líder Giovanni. Cosa nada sencilla (al menos para Ash) dado que tuvieron que lidiar con una serie de trampas mortales que consistían en:

– ¡Cuidado con el Acido! – grito Ash.

Utilizando su látigo, Háruka se agarro de una cornisa y esquivo el baño de la sustancia verde fango, que emanaba gases. Ash, de manera muy sorprendente, uso su Poder del Aura para levitar. Sin embargo, Silver no lo logro y fue devorado por el Acido.

– ¡Silver! – se alarmo el azabache de Paleta. La castaña solo miraba los restos de su novio, con expresión neutra.

Usando la cornisa, salieron de la habitación. Tomaron un pasillo y fueron corriendo.

– ¿Qué hay de Silver? – pregunto preocupado, Ash. La chica solo se mantenía neutral de semblante.

– Estará bien, no te preocupes – contesto quedamente. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente habitación, un torrente de llamas se formo y revelo a Silver, ileso.

– Hay una habitación llena de orificios llenos de flechas – fue lo que dijo, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice, hacía la derecha. Ash observo donde su compañero señalo, mientras la castaña le dio un pequeño beso a Ghost y lo abrazo levemente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Acaso te preocupo? – ladeo una sonrisa atrevida.

Ella escondió su rostro en las ropas de él – bobo – dijo.

– Hermosa.

Poco después entraron a pasillo de la nueva habitación. A los segundos de dar unos pasos, una flecha se disparó, pero fue detenida por Silver con su mano, antes de que tocara el pecho de la castaña.

– Estuvo cerca – suspiro Ash, viendo como su colega quebraba en dos la flecha.

– No me hubiera hecho nada – dijo Háru.

No termino de decir eso, cuando una casi imparable lluvia de flechas, se disparo de todos los rincones posibles.

Silver se transformo. Cada flecha que lo tocaba se convertía en ceniza. Ash, de manera ridícula, muy al estilo anime, evitaba como podía, pero una gran flecha se disparo en dirección a su pecho.

– ¡Córrete! – Háruka lo golpeo brutalmente con su hombro, tirándolo al suelo. La punta afilada entro por su vientre y salio por la espalda, muy al lado de la columna vertebral. El liquido carmesí emano lentamente de las dos heridas – ¡Ayyy! – se quejo levemente.

Los dos orbes de Silver se abrieron de par en par, demostrando su alarmante preocupación. Pero antes de que llegara a socorrer a su amada, esta ya se había sacado la flecha y sus heridas estaban regenerándose. Silver dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero miro a Ash, con su mirada muy entrecerrada y a modo de reproche.

– Espero que lo consideres como un honor – dijo con voz grave. La castaña lo miro fastidiada y negó con la cabeza, siguiendo por el pasillo.

– ¿Un honor? – repitió el azabache, sin entender.

– De que Háru te defendiera, por más que la flecha no te iba a matar.

Cinco minutos después, estaban a tan solo unos metros de la oficina de Giovanni. Cuando de repente, por el pasillo que daba directo a la puerta…

– ¿Me parece a mi o las paredes se estan acercando? – pregunto Ash, observando a sus costados.

Efectivamente, las paredes comenzaron a acercarse mucho. Silver miro a su novia – dejemos que él, nos saque de esta situación – ella asintió y ambos se apegaron lo más que pudieron.

– Pero… pero… ¿Qué hago? – lloriqueo Ash, sin entender bien que hacer.

La castaña contesto – intenta frenar las paredes. Si haces la suficiente fuerza, el mecanismo que las controla, se detendrá.

Como si fuera una trampa de Jigsaw, cada vez estaban mas cerca las paredes. Emitían el sonido mecánico, de lo que sea que las movía. El trigueño de Paleta, seguia sin saber que hacer y las paredes estaba cada vez más y más cerca. El tiempo se les agotaba, por asi decirlo.

Ash puso cada mano en una pared, deteniéndolas, con su fuerza infernal, cuando estas casi los aplastan – ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto con su voz escalofriante.

– No se… ¿Limpiarla? – el sarcasmo de la chica, era casi natural, muy distinto al de su novio.

– ¡Destrúyela, cerebro de Slowpoke! – le gritaron ambos Maestros, debido a la mirada lerda del joven de paleta. Sin dudas, Ash, estaba más perdido que nunca.

Cerro sus ojos y busco la concentración. Sin darse cuenta, su poder de Aura, alejo las paredes y un sonido a varios engranajes detenerse y estallar, sonaron detrás de los muros.

* * *

Región de Shinnoh…

Hace ya unos varios años, que había dado su alma para salvar a su amado. Y hace ya unas varias décadas, que este había abandonado este mundo. Cada Maestro Fantasma, después de que la persona por la cual dio su alma, abandona este mundo, le resta una determinada cantidad de energía en su cuerpo, que le permite seguir siendo un juez, por unas décadas más. Pero, esta energía, se va agotando, a medida que se van realizando varias transformaciones. Una vez que esta energía se termina, el individuo recupera su mortalidad, desde la edad que hizo el pacto. Y por consiguiente, su alma.

Cinthia, aun conserva su apariencia de 25 años, cuando en verdad, tiene más de 300 años de edad. La rubia, Campeona de Shinnoh, le queda poca energía, por eso, desde que se le fue comunicado, decidió disfrutar de su inmortalidad, alejando su entidad de los juicios y viviendo una vida maravillosa como la líder de la Elite de Shinnoh.

Sin embargo, esta noche, es distinto.

– _¿Dónde estas, Cinthia? _– la voz de Lance, era fácil de reconocer a través del pokegear.

La rubia se apoyo de espaldas en la entrada de la cueva, en las ruinas de Shinnoh – ¿No te dije que estaría ocupada? – sin dudas, no quería que nadie la molestara.

– _¡Lo se! Pero debemos reunirnos. Al parecer, tenemos un nuevo Juez y este tiene el poder del Aura _– Cinthia abrió sus místicos ojos, debido a la sorpresa que la inundo – _¿Cuánto demoraras en llegar a Viridian? _

Un temblor sacudió el lugar, antes de que ella pudiera contestarle al Maestro Dragón de Kanto. Algunas rocas y estalagmitas empezaron a caer por la zona cercana a la joven.

– Creo que demorare un poco.

Cerró el aparato, cortando la comunicación con el pelirrojo. Dio unos pasos fuera de la cueva, solo para ver a una joven de blanco, levitando en la altura del risco. Su piel casi blanca del mismo color que su cabellera lacia y larga, al igual que la musculosa debajo de la chaqueta de cuerina y la pollera corta. Las botas de caño alto y taco aguja, resaltaban su feminidad, pero no por eso, Cinthia había descubierto que era Windy, la Elemental del Aire.

Unas estelas blancas, de forma espectral, rodeaban la figura de la mujer demonio. Estas se difuminaban con la oscuridad de la noche, al ser mecidas por la brisa nocturna del ambiente. La elemental descendió lentamente, hasta aterrizar unos metros más delante de la Campeona. Cinthia la miro con recelo, algo se tramaba esta criatura. Su guardia no había disminuido para nada, solo estaba a la espera de algún movimiento en falso de la enemiga, para descargar su furia de Elite y Jueza.

– Cinthia... – saludo la elemental, con una leve inclinación – ¿A que se debe la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con la Campeona de Shinnoh en estos remotos lugares? – pregunto con un cinismo disimulado, mezclado con sorpresa casi genuina.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos y medio frunció su ceño – ¿Acaso me seguías? – interrogo ingeniosa. Dio en el clavo, la elemental dejo su pose para una de sorpresa.

– ¿Crees que seguiría, al arma mas poderosa, del Ave Fénix de Johto? – pregunto con parsimonia. Cinthia la miro con desden – me juzgas mal, querida Cinthia. Yo solo buscaba a Raikou…

La blonda trago en seco. ¿Cómo sabía esa demonio, que la reencarnación del rayo, estaba en esa cueva? ¡Maldición! Fue esa una de las razones de porque no quería que nadie la molestara. Tenía que reunirse por alguna extraña razón, con el guardián. Capaz, la situación era más crítica de lo que Háruka le dijo. Poniéndose medio de perfil, llevo su delicada mano derecha, hacía dentro de su gabardina, extrayendo una pequeña pokebola, sin que su interlocutora se diera cuenta.

– Pues como veras… – empezó Cinthia, escondiendo la unidad de transporte pokemón en su espalda, junto con sus manos – él no esta aquí. Ademas, ¿Para que quiere una demonio de Dark Lugia, ver a un guardián de Ho-oh?

Windy sonrió de medio lado – se muy bien que esta en esa cueva – su semblante abandono toda la amabilidad y paso a uno extremadamente violento – ¡Déjame pasar o sufrirás! – extrajo una pokebola y la levanto, mostrándola.

Dos destellos aparecieron. El Lucario de Cinthia, tomo carrera y salto, lanzando una esfera de aura contra el Pidgeot de Windy, que ni bien abandono la unidad de transporte, había tomado vuelo y ejecutado un As Aéreo en combinación de Alas de Acero. Las brillantes alas, chocaron contra la esfera azulada, creando una explosión. Aprovechada por la elemental, la cual desapareció en forma de ventisca, para golpear a la campeona por la espalda, enviándola lejos de la entrada de la cueva.

– Lo siento, perra. Nadie me detendrá de mi objetivo y menos una zorra rubia como tú.

Sin importarle nada, entro fácilmente al lugar.

Lamentablemente para ella, un rayo eléctrico cruzo y la ataco. La mitad de sus ropas quedaron quemadas por la descarga.

– ¡Maldito Raikou! – trastabillo un poco, pero no evito que lograra crear una gran ráfaga de aire, que azotara toda la cueva. Pero no fue suficiente para detener a la reencarnación del rayo. El Guardián de Ho-oh, atravesó las imponentes ráfagas huracanadas y electrifico a la elemental.

Raikou tomo su forma humana – ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – se mofo muy a gusto, viendo a la mujer tirada en el suelo, llena de hollín. La elemental se levanto hecha una furia, desencadenando un huracán muy poderoso entre el legendario y ella.

Sin esforzarse por hacerlo, Raikou le mando una nueva descarga eléctrica en forma de rayo, pero este se desvió por las ráfagas de aire e impacto lejos de su objetivo. Windy sonrió levemente. La reencarnación del rayo levanto una ceja, pero no cedió. Tomo su forma normal y se lanzo con una tacleada.

- ¡Ven perrito, perrito! – le chiflo la mujer de cabellos blancos. Raikou sabía lo confiada que era Windy, por eso, espero a estar cerca de ella, para terminar en una tacleada de volteos.

Nuevamente la mujer se confió y termino fuera de la cueva, expulsada por el perro legendario. Raikou de nueva cuenta adquirió la forma humana, sin abandonar su actitud burlona – ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? – pregunto muy tranquilo.

Windy con gran dificultad, se reincorporo – Ustedes siempre tienen suerte, de andar de a dos o más – le reto la peliblanca, escupiendo con amargura las palabras – estoy más que segura, que si no estuviera Cinthia, tu no podrías conmigo.

Raikou la miro con altanería – que yo sepa, Cinthia no me ayudo en nada – contesto con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

– Yo creo… – los vellos del cuello de la elementa, se erizaron al escuchar la voz de la susodichosa campeona – que se queja, solo porque tiene boca – Windy casi se sintió desfallecer, cuando una punzada de dolor, le aquejo fuertemente en la espalda. Cinthia la golpeo sin dudar, usando su poder infernal, canalizado sobre su arma.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas e inclinada de dolor. Llevo su mano hacia el lugar de la herida. No lo dudo más. Se desvaneció frente a sus rivales, convirtiéndose en una ventisca y abandono el sitió.

Cinthia guardo sus Sais, dentro de su gabardina, después de hacerlos danzar entre sus dedos – ¿Qué posibilidades tiene el nuevo Maestro Fantasma, de terminar con Blackheart? – observo con seriedad al Guardián, al momento de hacerle esa pregunta.

Raikou cerro sus ojos y relajo sus facciones, mientras daba un prolongado suspiro – No se si lo lograra – contesto. Cinthia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la detuvo al agregar – pero de que tiene posibilidades, las tiene.

* * *

Empezando desde la simple policía local de cada ciudad, hasta grupos especializados de investigación y asalto, pasando por encima de Agentes Especiales e incluso, organizaciones Paramilitares, contratadas para detener al Equipo Rocket. Todo lo anteriormente dicho, fue inútil para detener a Giovanni, Líder del ER.

Sin embargo…

Al joven Maestro Fantasma, Ash Ketchum, le basto solo acercarse unos metros y las llamas del Juicio Infernal, terminaron con el reinado de terror, provocado por este sujeto. El trigueño de Paleta, miraba anonadado sus actos previamente realizados. Sus dos instructores, miraba satisfechos las acciones de su aprendiz.

– Nada mal, Ash, nada mal. – alabo Silver con una mano en el hombro de Ash. – Hemos terminado por aquí, volvamos con Mephisto y Antares. Nos darán nuevas instrucciones.

Ya afuera, Ash seguía intentando procesar lo que había hecho. Háruka estaba a centímetros de él, recostada en un árbol. Estaba algo nerviosa por la actitud actual del Campeón de Kanto, lo cual ya la estaba poniendo muy, muy incomoda, conforme pasaban los segundos y rogaba internamente, que su novio volviera rápido.

Una explosión hizo respingar al moreno y a la chica. La base del desbaratado ER, estallo por todos sus lados, quedando reducida aun montón de cenizas y llamas aun ardiendo.

– Listo. – dijo Silver, al cabo de regresar con un andar tranquilo – nada que unas cargas C4 no puedan resolver – agrego ante la cara de fastidió de su novia. A Háruka no le gustaba la pasión belica de su novio – ¿Qué pasa, Ash? – pregunto al notar la cara de lerdo que poseía este.

– Creo que fue mucha carga para él, matar a Giovanni – pensó Háruka en voz alta.

Sin embargo, Ash negó rotundamente – No es eso. Es… que no se como explicarlo. Toda esa maldad, acumulada en una sola persona. – se quedo con la vista perdida de nuevo.

– No has visto nada, Ash. – dijo Silver con voz grave – Tú todavía no tienes idea de lo que es enfrentarte a un Demonio. Eso si es una inimaginable cantidad de maldad, acumulada en una sola entidad.

A paso, tranquilo, se volvieron con los mensajeros del mundo de los espíritus.

* * *

_No tengo perdon, pero por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Prometo actualizar mas rapido. Gracias por su paciencia, suerte a todos._


	12. Una traición desde adentro

**Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo**

**Una traición desde adentro**

**By Silverghost**

Hace ya varios años, la había visto en ese concurso pokémon.

Hace ya varios años, una hermosa joven de Ciudad Petalburgo, había cautivado el corazón del joven coordinador Della Rose. La había visto cometer errores, así como triunfos perfectos. Con una gracia e inocencia digna de ver, ella lo había superado en muchos rasgos. Sin embargo, jamás él había dejado de lado su principal propósito con la joven de cautivadores ojos azul zafiro. Y esta demás decir, que ese dedicado propósito que se había impuesto con el tiempo, después de observar y estar con esa hermosa ángel caída del cielo.

Hace ya varios años, Drew, estaba enamorado de May. Y hace ya varios años, él era su novio y ella el amor de su vida.

Uno de los más grandes temores del coordinador peli verde, era que su dulce May, fuera cautivada por otro. Temores que crecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que el entrenador de nombre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, estaba con ella. Sin dudas, el saber que él convivía con su castaña de ojos zafiros, lo irritaba mucho. El saber que ese pésimo entrenador, que él había derrotado fácilmente; podía observar a su princesa dormir, levantarse, comer y entrenar, todos los días, cuando quería, lo molestaba de sobremanera, hasta tal punto de querer matar violentamente al azabache.

Sin embargo, al enterarse de que Ash estaba enamorado de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en la Región de Kanto, su alma dio un gran suspiro y vio con otro punto de vista el panorama que se le presentaba.

Ni bien se enteró de la noticia de que Ash, estaba de novio con Misty (la líder de gimnasio y al parecer, vieja amiga de él y del criador Brock), no lo pensó dos veces. Después del último festival en Kanto, acorralo a la coordinadora y se le declaro. Se sintió el hombre más feliz de mundo, al ser correspondido de la misma manera. Ya que se enteró, por parte de su supuesto "Némesis" (o sea, Ash), de que ella lo amaba en secreto.

Así fue, como la más grande coordinadora pokémon de Hoen, termino de novia con el más grande coordinador de Hoen.

Pero los miedos de Drew, sobre perder a su amada ángel, nunca desaparecieron. Por alguna extraña razón, seguían apareciendo cuando ella estaba cerca de Ash, por más que no hubiera ninguna insinuación por parte de ella o del azabache.

Sus temores terminaron de desaparecer, después de que Ash desapareciera, ante la grave enfermedad de Misty. No le importaba tener que consolar a una triste May, con solo saber que nadie se la arrebataría. Fueron tres maravillosos años, en los cuales su relación cada vez se fortalecía más. No importaba cuales fueran las discusiones que tuvieran. Sabían bien que se perdonarían, porque un amor sincero, no sería separado por algo tonto como una simple discusión o pelea de novios inexpertos.

–… debiste verlo, Drew. Su transformación como Maestro Fantasma era escalofriante, pero a la vez muy llamativa e imponente – le seguía comentando, May, a su novio. El cual, estaba pendiente de sus palabras, pero a la vez, estaba muy preocupado y celoso del joven de Paleta.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese parasito, como él llamaba; volvía a su ser, con las intenciones de arruinarle la paz. Y para colmo, con nuevas formas de llamar la atención de su ángel de ojos azules. Desde que se había puesto en pareja, May y Drew vivían de Centro pokémon en Centro Pokémon, debido a los concursos. Sin descartar, claro está, las veces que acampaban. Las cuales eran muy provechosas para ambos, dado que la mejor manera de conseguir calor en las noches frías, era el dormir juntos.

May no era ninguna santa, debe informar Drew. Después de haber consumado la unión de cuerpos entre ambos, ella se había comportado, en las posteriores sesiones de sexo, como toda una mujer apasionada, que él debía complacer. No se quejaba. Por lo menos, sabía complacerla correctamente, ya que ella terminaba cansada y abrazada a él. Y no podía reclamarle nada a ella, porque en ninguna oportunidad, lo defraudo. Así, con todo eso, ellos recorrieron todas las regiones, conquistando todos los concursos y festivales pokémon, convirtiéndose en los mejores y sin ningún rival. Ya que ni Zoey, ni Harley ni nadie, tenía las cualidades necesarias para derrotarlos.

¿Y qué pasaba cuando ellos se enfrentaban? ¿Acaso ellos no son imbatibles?

Drew acordó con May, el pelear como si fueran desconocidos. Logrando resultados muy al azar. Hasta ahora, la mitad de sus combates los había ganado cada uno.

Era de noche. Hace ya un mes, que Ash regreso y ahora, Drew debía tener cuidado (o al menos eso piensa él) para no perder a su castaña amada.

El joven peli verde va caminado por su ciudad natal. La noche serena lo acompañaba. Unos pantalones marrón claro, en combinación con un saco gris, encima de una camisa púrpura pálido y unas botas cortas amarillas con bordes grises. Su caminar despreocupado, en coordinación con su flequillo, lo caracterizan y diferencian de los demás. Estaba regresando a su casa, después de ir hasta el centro pokémon, a hablar con su novia, que estaba en Kanto.

Kanto. Esa región le inspiraba tanto temor.

– ¡Maldición! – dijo en voz baja. Pateo una piedra, que rebotó varias veces hasta detenerse en la otra acera.

Una explosión lo saco de su letargo. Vio una columna de humo en dirección a su casa. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, tomo su Flygon y salió volando en esa dirección.

* * *

– ¡Lanzallamas, Magmar!

– ¡Rápido Aggron, Hiperrayo!

Silver ordeno enérgicamente que su poderoso pokémon roca-acero, lanzara el temible rayo dorado e impactara contra el negruzco derrame de llamas. Aggron impacto su ataque con el de su adversario, ejerciendo todo su poder, para derrotarlo.

– ¡Maldito Ghost, aléjate de mi camino!

– ¡Terminare con el trabajo de Mhortehianuss! ¡Te mandare al Averno junto con tu padre!

El demonio de las sombras, descargo su ira contra el Maestro Fantasma. Una gigantesca esfera de sombras chispeante se formó en sus palmas alzadas arriba. Esta no demoro en explotar, cayendo varias contra una mansión cercana y varias casas alrededor. Unas cuantas, atacaron al pokémon de Silver, pero no fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

– Intenta algo mejor, ya estás perdiendo tu toque – Ghost llevo su mano a su gabardina, extrayendo su arma – ya verás que le pasa a los tramposos – hizo su transformación en un parpadeo y no demoro en efectuar los disparos. Enormes bolas de magma, salieron como proyectiles contra el demonio. Aggron imito a su entrenador, pero disparando bolas de energía contra Magmar,

Blackheart esquivo algunos tirándose contra el suelo – ¡Toma! – detuvo otras que casi lo tocan y se las devolvió con la misma velocidad. Estas tocaron al moreno, pero no le hicieron nada. El pokémon del demonio, no pudo evitar las esferas provenientes del pokémon cola de acero y cayo debilitado.

Drew estaba en una esquina, viendo el mortal combate entre esos seres. Según la descripción de su novia, un Maestro Fantasma, tenía forma de esqueleto llameante. ¿Ahora hay dos Vengadores? Sin dudas, su amada podía caer en la redes de estos seres, debía alejarla de ellos.

El elemental de la sombras, cayo golpeado por el Infernal Maestro. En ese ínterin, vio al peli verde, oculto en esa esquina. Algunos demonios elementales, dependiendo del elemento que controle, puede leer la mente de sus víctimas y rivales. Se necesita mucho control mental para controlar los elementos principales. Entre ellos, el fuego y las sombras. Le basto solo ver a los ojos del coordinador, para leer todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Tuvo una sonrisa macabra en su mente.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo de su caída – tú ganas, Ghost. Pero esta no será nuestra última batalla – una tormenta de sombras distrajo al Maestro, mientras el hijo de Dark Lugia, desaparecía – ¡La próxima vez, será nuestro último encuentro!

Silver expandió sus llamas, para apagar la tormenta – ¡Mal nacido, no escapes! – Pero fue tarde, este ya desapareció – ¡Por la guadaña de Tamashi! – escupió al suelo. Llevo sus dedos índice y pulgar a su boca, para dar un fuerte chiflido. El rugido de un motor salió dentro de unos arbustos. Una Harley Davidson Fat Boy, de color negro, con defensas cromadas, al igual que la terminación de sus manillares y el caño de escape doble en su lado derecho. Su foco redondo con luz Xenón, ilumino a su propietario. Este monto el bi-rodado y con una acelerada, desapareció por una calle.

Drew dio un suspiro. Tomo su pokegear para llamar a los bomberos, ya que su casa empezó un foquito de incendió. Una mano fría tomo su hombro y lo ahogo en las sombras.

* * *

Retomar su vida, era un total desafió. No solo se enfrentaba constantemente a la prensa y los escándalos que esto acarreaba, más tener que manejar su título de Líder de la Elite de Kanto-Johto. Si no que además, debía retomar el tiempo perdido con su madre y sus amigos. Y especialmente con su novia.

Particularmente, lo último era lo que más le gustaba.

Llegar a su apartamento de soltero en Ciudad Viridian, donde una gran cama tamaño matrimonial lo esperaba y su bella pelirroja, sentada en ella, con una ropa de encaje y tela trasparente, endiabladamente sexy, era su más grande bendición. Las sesiones de demostración carnal y amorosa, que todas las noches realizaba, lo tenían constantemente en una nube de felicidad, de la cual nadie lo podía bajar.

Ash vivía felizmente, como antes de todo. Su vida nocturna, como Maestro Fantasma, casi no la sentía.

Casi…

– Pero… Ash. Estarás muy cansado para poder ver mi batalla, mañana, contra Lorelei – la chica seguía protestando, tristemente porque su novio, debía acarrear otra misión como juez infernal.

Era de noche, el viejo reloj en forma de Voltorb, que descansaba en la mesita de luz del lado que Ash dormía en la cama, marcaba las 11:20pm. Siempre, cada vez que él se iba a una misión, volvía al amanecer, cosa que lo hacía dormir casi todo el día. Era una suerte que siempre tuviera retadores a la tarde, sino, simplemente no podría con su cargo de Elite.

– Te prometo que por más sueño que tenga, estaré en tu batalla – aseguro el azabache, tomando las manos de su amada y depositando un beso en cada una. Ella sonrió, pero no estaba convencida – sabes bien que no me perdería un día tan importante para ti – la abrazo por la cintura, depositando otro beso en su frente. Misty se cubrió con el cuello de él, sintiendo la seguridad rodearla como los brazos del joven.

Casi todas las noches de la semana, Ash debía irse en misiones como el Maestro Fantasma. Cosa que no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Después de una prolongada despedida. Ya descendió por el ascensor y fue a la recepción. La noche estaba calma y despejada, dejando las estrellas brillar en la cúpula. Poniendo un pie en la acera, diviso varios vehículos muy llamativos, esperándolo.

– Sinceramente, esperaba a alguien diferente, no a Ash – comento con una tonadita de decepción, una chica pelirroja, vestida con un traje de noche, color rojo fuerte. Ese mismo color, estaba en toda la carrocería del Ferrari Testarossa, en el cual ella estaba recostada en la puerta del conductor.

– Pero no creo que alguien tenga el mismo corazón y espíritu que tiene él – para sorpresa del trigueño, Lance, el Maestro Dragón de Kanto, salió desde el Saleen Seven de tonalidad plateada, con el mismo aire que lo caracteriza.

Un rugido escapo de una nueva motocicleta. Silver detuvo su Harley Davidson detrás de la moto de Ash – Ya veo que conociste a Reika – dijo, señalando a la pelirroja, cuando se sacó el casco.

– Debemos esperar ¿verdad? – pregunto Lance. Silver asintió – además de la pervertida de tu novia, ¿Quién más viene? – Ash se notó intrigado. ¿Conocerá más Vengadores de Ho-oh?

La expresión de Silver, cambió a una muy molesta – Vendrán Tamashi y Minnie Kishuu – colgó el casco en el manillar y se sentó en su bi-rodado con una pierna encima del tanque y con otra en el suelo – No sé para que la Elemental de la Muerte, estará aquí. Podríamos hacerle la prueba con otro elemental.

Un Lamborghini Reventón, de color negro, con bordes amarillos rodeando la careta frontal y la trasera, al igual que los faldones laterales y las puertas; se detuvo frente al vehículo de Lance. La puerta se abrió hacía arriba, revelando a Cinthia – disculpen la demora, pero el transito estaba muy pesado ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto, con ese aire místico que siempre la ha rodeado.

– De que a Silver, aun no soporta a su cuñada – rió burlona Reika.

– Lo dice la que no le cae bien a nadie – contraataco el moreno – Por no decir antisocial, amargada y, por sobre todas las cosas, salvaje – culmino, solo para sonreírle con la burla escrita en cada una de sus facciones.

Reika frunció el ceño, Lance negó pausadamente. Una batalla estaba por desatarse – ¡Dímelo de frente, Cousteau! – grito la pelirroja, desenfundando su espada. El Elite y la Campeona, lanzaron una carcajada ante la mala pronunciación del apellido del Lord. Este, puso su morena piel de color rojo, resaltando su furia. Metió sin ceremonia su mano dentro de su gabardina, sacando su característica arma y apuntando hacía la chica. La gente que pasaba cerca, se escandalizó por la escena.

– ¡Por favor! Dejen de pelear, me da vergüenza ajena y están asustando a las personas – unos niños que venían con sus padres, se asustaron al ver el arma de Silver y la de Reika, que había sacado su Katana desde el Ferrari – parecen niños de 5 años – dijo Lance, aguantando la risa. De mala gana ambos guardaron sus armas, pero seguían tirándose miradas matadoras. Terminaron de matarse con los ojos, cuando un ronroneo ronco y lento, se acercó por una calle cercana. Una motocicleta verde fango, con un Sidecar, se aproximó a velocidad media. Estaciono enfrente a todos y sus dos ocupantes descendieron.

La pequeña del Sidecar, no era otra que Minnie. La pequeña Maestra Fantasma. Muy contenta saludo a Reika y también a los dos Elites. Termino en los brazos del moreno, saludando algo eufórica – ¡Hola, tío Silver! – este reciproco su saludo.

La segunda piloto de la Harley-Davison Softail, era la madre de la pequeña. Los sentidos de Ash estaban al borde de una explosión catastrófica. Sentía algo raro en esa mujer. La maldad corría por su ser, pero a la vez, unos destellos de bondad y amabilidad destacables.

Silver se percató rápidamente de la incomodidad del joven Maestro.

– No la ataques, Ash. Te presento a Tamashi Kishuu: La elemental de la Muerte.

* * *

- ¡Ayyyyyy!

- ¡Pervertido!

Muchos creerían que fue la chica linda, la que golpeo a Brock. Sin embargo, no fue nada más y nada menos, que su querido Croagrunk. Un efectivo golpe veneno directamente en las costillas. El ex líder de ciudad Plateada, estaba en el suelo mientras decía - ¿¡por qué!? – y su pokémon lo llevaba arrastras por una pierna. Sin soltarlo, el pokémon Sapo venenoso, le saco la billetera y le mostró una pequeña foto de una chica de cabellos negros largos con dos mechones morados a cada lado de su rostro blanco.

Brock se sobo un poco la zona afectada para calmarse el dolor – escucha Croagrunk – le comento su entrenador – hay un dicho muy cierto: "Podrás elegir una, pero siempre te gustara todas" – el sapo venenoso lo miraba intangible – ok, ok – levanto las manos en rendición, ya que por más que su pokémon estaba quieto, sus puños comenzaron nuevamente a brillar en tonalidad púrpura – regresa a tu pokebola, tenemos que ir al departamento de Ash.

Brock con el paso de los años no cambio mucho en aspecto físico: Solo se lo notaba más maduro en pequeñas facciones de su rostro. Tenía como un caminito de hormigas sobre su labio superior, sus cabellos eran medianamente más largos pero igual de firmemente puntiagudos.

Lo que si lo diferenciaba, es que era uno de los mejores criadores pokémon de la región.

Pero eso ahora no venía al caso. Nuestro querido amigo Brock, se dirigía al departamento de Ash. Por eso, hace instantes, recién bajaba del autobús que lo trajo desde ciudad Plateada. Tomo tranquilamente la acera, mirando a tanta linda chica se pasaba por su campo de visión, pero para evitar más ataques de su querido pokémon, se limitó a mirar y no hablar.

Hace solo unas horas, recibió un llamado de Ash. Al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer con los Maestros Fantasmas, por lo que le pidió al ex líder, que acompañara a Misty y se quedara a pasar la noche, así ella no iba sola a su batalla con Lorelei, en caso de que el joven de Paleta no llegara. Brock, siguiendo su fiel amistad con la pareja, dejo todo en orden en su casa y en su trabajo, para poder cumplir con un pedido de su viejo amigo y compañero de viajes.

Cuando estaba a solo dos cuadras, se divisaba a lo lejos a su amigo, pero también a un grupo variopinto de personas. Sin dejar de contar, los curiosos vehículos que usaban de transporte. Pero también le hizo recordar y lamentarse, de dejarle a su amada Lucy, su Jeep Grand-Cheerokee. En vez de haberse tenido que tragar 3 horas de viaje en autobús, hubiera llegado en tan solo una hora.

Ni modo, el criador se dirigió ellos.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí…

Blackheart estaba en lo alto de un rascacielos, al frente del edificio donde estaba el Departamento de Ash. Lo había observado, ahí estaba el nuevo Maestro Fantasma. El que le llevaría donde está el Contrato de San Sebastián.

– Parece un poco idiota ¿verdad?

La opinión de Windy, hizo que el hijo de Dark Lugia parpadeara.

– Sea o no sea idiota, tiene el poder del Aura. Debemos tener cuidado.

La elemental del viento observaba al grupo de Vengadores. La ira llenaba cada rincón de su ser.

– Sería tan fácil acabarlos… – genero un pequeño huracán en sus manos, pero fue detenida por la mano del demonio de las sombras.

– Si tú haces eso, jamás los derrotaras. – Miró detenidamente al grupo de abajo – tengo una idea de cómo hacer que su nuevo compañero, se ponga a mi favor – la miro fijamente – pero necesito tu ayuda. Una vez que escapemos, debemos convocar a los demás elementales.

Windy antes de que Blackheart pusiera en marcha su nuevo plan, dijo – lo que sigo sin entender, es que la más poderosa de las elementales antes que tú, este a favor de ellos – los orbes de la peli blanca apuntan moribundamente, a la chica llamada Tamashi.

– No importa. – Destaco el demonio – ella no podrá hacer nada si todo sale de acuerdo a mi nuevo plan.

Mientras con el grupo…

– ¿Y qué harán ahora? – pregunto Brock a los hombres del grupo. Curiosamente, no había divisado a la pelirroja, dado que esta buscaba algo dentro de su vehículo.

– Esperar – le contesto Lance. – debemos esperar a Háru, que por cierto está tardando mucho.

– Es raro. – Opino el novio de la chica que esperaban – se llevó mi Charizard, así que tendría que estar aquí hace rato.

Como por arte de magia, un gran rugido se escucha. El pokémon dragón anaranjado aterriza y al instante es guardado por la chica castaña que lo montaba. Háruka se la notaba un poco con los ánimos en el piso. Eso era de mucha relevancia en ella, debido a su ya conocida actitud.

– Parece que solo somos nosotros. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Ash no entendió las reacciones de los demás, ante lo dicho por la castaña. Silver abrazo a Háruka para consolarla, ya que ella estaba derramando lágrimas por su lindo rostro. Lo mismo hizo Lance con Cinthia, ya que la campeona también dejo salir algunas lágrimas. Reika cerró su puño y golpeo el techo de su auto en señal de fastidio. Tamashi agacho la cabeza pero Minnie escondió su rostro en las ropas de su madre.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ash, sin entender y sintiéndose mal por su colegas.

Silver, que era uno de los que no estaba tan afectado – en teoría, iban a venir 3 maestros más. Pero no será asi. – Háru saco su rostro del hombro de su novio – ¿Estas mejor?

– un poco – contesto esta. Recupero su compostura, después de secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo de su amado – Blaine ya no tienes sus poderes…

– ¿¡Blaine!? – Grito asombrado Ash – ¿El líder de gimnasio de…? – Háruka asintió molesta por la interrupción – ¡vaya! – se quedó en silenció ante la mirada furibunda de la castaña – lo siento. Sigue.

– Como decía, Blaine no tiene más los poderes, Drake tampoco… – el trigueño de Paleta iba a saltar y fue cortado en seco por Háruka – es el líder de las Islas Naranja – dio otro suspiro – pero… Agatha

– ¿¡ELLA TAMBIÉN!? – exclamo Ash, al borde de un escándalo que ya era molesto. – Pero… yo pensé que no era… – Silver suspiro.

– Todos pensamos que simulo su muerte para disimular. Recuerda, no podemos exhibirnos ante la gente. Pero… no creímos que fuera cierto. – dio un suspiro – en fin, no podemos esperar más. Es hora de tu última prueba antes de darte rienda suelta, por asi decirlo.

– Es aquí donde yo entro, verdad fantasmita – Tamashi hablo, con la burla en su voz. Silver hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no contestarle… pero no pudo.

– Si vieja, tú debes mostrarle a Ash, como pelear contra un elemental.

Esas simples palabras, fueron el detonante necesario para hacer que estos dos particulares personajes se pusieran en guardia contra el otro.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo. – dijo Lance con fastidió, con su mano en la frente.

Ash quedo de nuevo extrañado ante la reacción de estos personajes. Pero tampoco entendía las agresiones verbales que se daban.

– Tetera. – dijo Silver.

– Cierra la boca, fantasma de octava – contraatacó Tamashi. Háruka no pudo aguantarse y se tuvo que reír. Su novio y su hermana no cambiaban más.

– Vieja. – lanzo de nuevo el moreno. La mujer apretaba los dientes de furia.

– Arcaico – se defendió. La elemental sonrió para sí misma, cuando vio que su rival quedo quieto.

Sin embargo, la fiesta le duro poco – Meyers – dio un ataque más el Lord, con una simplicidad tan rara, que sorprendía.

Lance, Cinthia y Reika, olieron el peligro. Ash sintió su ansiedad de Venganza reactivarse, cuando Tamashi levanto su mano abierta y genero una onda de choque, lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar a Silver y estamparlo contra la pared de un edificio cercano. Las pocas personas que estaban cerca, corrieron espantadas.

– ¡Tamashi! – Grito Reika enfadada – ¡Recuerda que…!

Fue tarde. Silver se levantó enojado y no perdió tiempo en transformarse. Una ráfaga de fuego, se deslizo rápidamente contra ella. Esta demás decir, que la elemental voló varios metros en el aire, antes de terminar arrastrándose en el suelo e impactar contra un automóvil estacionado, el cual termino abollado. El moreno no abandono su furia y exhibiendo de nueva cuenta sus armas, las levanto firmemente, disparando enormes esferas de lava viva.

Ash estaba atónito. ¿Estos son sus compañeros?

– Yo me encargo. – escucho decir Cinthia a Lance.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Silver perdió sus armas y las bolas de lava desaparecieron antes de hacer impacto sobre la chica llamada Tamashi.

– ¿Qué diablos…? – vocifero confundido el Lord.

– Ya cálmate, Silver. – le ordeno con tranquilidad mística, la campeona de Sinnoh. – No hay razones para ponernos a realizar un espectáculo. – agrego.

Ghost refunfuño unos segundos, pero accedió. Cinthia le entrego su arma y este la guardo dentro de su gabardina.

Tamashi se levantó con la ayuda de Cinthia – Gracias. – le dijo quedamente.

Cinthia la miro un poco severa – Sabes bien como es, este "arcaico" –susurro ladinamente – no lo provoques más… al menos por ahora – agrego con un guiño. La elemental asintió con una media sonrisa y ambas se unieron de nuevo al grupo.

– Cinthia y su Justicia a Tiempo. – Explico Lance, a un Ash intrigado – Sus moléculas se pueden mover tan rápido, que parece que el tiempo se detiene. Lo que le permite tranquilamente, cambiar cualquier situación.

– Ah. – fue lo único que pronuncio Ash. Fue en eso, que miro a un costado y diviso a un Brock… muy conocido.

– Buenas noches señoritas. – Háruka, Reika y Tamashi pegaron un salto y se les escapo un grito, cuando el criador casanova, se les apareció a los pies, con tres ramos enormes llenos de rosas y cajas de chocolate encima de ellos – ¿Me darían el placer de decirme sus nombres? – observaba con ojitos brillosos a las tres jóvenes.

– Ta- Tamashi – dijo, algo nerviosa, la demonio elemental.

– Háruka – contesto esta.

– Reika – la pelirroja ya lo estaba mirando con mal ojo.

– ¡Que hermosos nombres, como una dulce flor! – Canturreo el romeo – Hermosas señoritas, ¿Quién de ustedes, será la afortunada de ser mi compañera para el resto de nuestras vidas? – pregunto, al momento que daba a destacar sus regalos. Un destello escapo del cinturón del criador enamorado. Croagrunk realizo su nueva puesta en escena, pero no logro su cometido.

Las siguientes reacciones, fueron tomadas desde diferentes puntos de vista, por lo cual, desencadeno diferentes pensamientos.

Para Lance, Cinthia, y Silver (Minnie, por estar en forma de niña, no comprendía mucho la situación ni las reacciones a describir); no les pareció nada raro, que Reika y Háruka, le reventaran las cajas de bombones de chocolate en la cabeza, dejándolo completamente manchado por estos. Y para remate, una vena palpitante salió de la cabeza de Tamashi y descargo un puño extremadamente pesado sobre su cabeza, para culminar la situación. El pokémon sapo, solo le restó importancia y se metió a su pokebola.

– ¿¡Por qué!? – demandaba el golpeado criador, desde el suelo y boca abajo. Ash se reía a limpias carcajadas junto con Lance.

Tamashi no dio explicaciones, pero Háruka dio una explicación por ella y Reika – dos cosas: una, a mí y a Reika no nos gusta el chocolate ¡Lo aborrecemos! – Gritaron juntas – Segundo: Aléjate de mí, sino quieres terminar muerto – apunto con su pulgar hacia atrás.

Brock se levantó y tembló al ver, como Silver lo miraba con un genio de los mil demonios, apuntándolo con su arma. El moreno retrocedió dos pasos y miraba fijamente el cañón brillante de la Desert Pidgeot.

– ¡BU! – grito Silver. Brock grito ahogado y se escondió detrás de Ash.

– En fin – Ash corto el aire – Brock amigo, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pedí?

– Claro – afirmo este y estrecho manos en alto con su mejor amigo – Ten cuidado ¿Si?

– Seguro. No te preocupes, cuida al Gyarados – dijo entre risas. Brock no dudo en compartirlas con él.

– Espero que no me coma. – dijo sin dejar de reír, mientras se adentraba al edificio.

Silver dio unos pasos al frente, después de guardar nuevamente su arma – ¿Listo? – Ash asintió – ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto a los demás Maestros Fantasmas. Estos asintieron con un movimiento seco – Andando.

Esqueletos llameantes, demonios asesinos, Ho-oh, los guardianes ¿Qué más emoción faltaba en su vida?

En fin, ella lo eligió. No es que haya elegido al chico más lleno de problemas, sino la vida. La vida que eligió. Esa vida llena de emociones y riesgos, en este maravilloso mundo pokémon. Misty tarareaba una melodía, cuando sintió a alguien entrar al departamento. Reconoció con una sonrisa a su otro compañero de viajes. Brock abrazo con cariño a su "hermana" menor.

– ¿Cómo estas, Misty? – pregunto el moreno al recibir una taza de chocolate caliente.

La chica sabía qué tipo de pregunta era. No era la convencional que se hacen dos conocidos.

– Lo voy llevando – fue lo que contesto. Brock capto la idea y decidió no preguntar más, con tal de no hacer sentir mal a la chica.

– Mañana es tu gran día, ¿Estas lista?

– ¡Por supuesto! – contesto bastante animada y se sentó con él, con una taza humeante – he entrenado bastante desde que retome el liderazgo del Gimnasio de nuevo.

Siguieron una charla amena, sobre el porvenir del futuro y se actualizaron en algunos temas triviales. Pero ninguno de los dos, pudo percibir el frió aliento de la muerte, cuando una sombra comenzó a crecer en una habitación cercana. Blackheart se materializo y avanzo hacía ellos.

– Buenas noches – saludo con solemnidad y una sonrisa ladina. Brock y Misty respingaron.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Brock en posición defensiva – ¿Cómo entro Aquí?

– Más bien, deberían preguntar ¿Qué hago aquí? – corrigió el demonio. – Tú debes ser, el alma salvada por él Vengador – se centró, caminando lentamente hacía la chica.

Brock no dudo en ponerse frente a su amiga – ¿Qué es lo que…? – su voz fue ahogada por la mano del demonio, cuando lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire. Misty grito asustada y retrocedió. El moreno intento defenderse, pateando como pudo, pero Blackheart no parecía ceder.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos, cuando Brock dejo de oponer resistencia. Su piel estaba grisácea y no presentaba signos vitales. El elemental de las Sombra, lo soltó y dejo caer al suelo, el cual hizo un ruido seco al tocar el piso. Misty vio con horror, como su amigo estaba sin vida.

– Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos? – Volvio con ella, mientras esta retrocedia – Tu tienes su corazón ¿Verdad? – la arrincono contra una esquina y con el dorso de la mano, le toco una mejilla, para dejarsela grisacea – ahora yo se lo voy a sacar.

* * *

– Normalmente los elementales tienen alma – le explicaba Silver a Ash, mientras se preparaba para el combate – pero los nacidos del Averno, no tienen.

– Como Blackheart – reconoció el trigueño. El Lord asintió.

– Tamashi controla todo lo referente a la muerte. No podrá matarte de primera, pero créeme que no le será difícil hacerlo. Intenta esquivar todos sus ataques, no importa de qué naturaleza sean. – Miro de reojo a la chica – hasta el más pequeño puede resultar mortal. – metió su mano dentro de la gabardina y extrajo su arma – toma – se la entregó a Ash – por las dudas.

En un terrero despoblado y descampado, se preparaban para un pequeño combate de entrenamiento. El propósito era que Ash, se familiarice por completo con sus poderes y mantenga el control en una batalla contra demonios. La chica llamada Tamashi, ya estaba lista y posicionada a unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Se percibía la frialdad en su aspecto. Supuestamente, se intentara llevar el combate lo más real posible, a un verdadero enfrentamiento contra un demonio.

Ash no era partidario de usar el arma de fuego, pero no la rechazo, solo la deposito detrás de sí, sujeta entre sus pantalones. Tamashi camino unos pasos y materializo una Guadaña dos veces más alta que ella y con una hoja larga. A simple vista, se notaba lo filosa que era, a tal punto de rasgar el aire. Tomando posición, la morocha sostuvo el arma en ambas manos, descansando la hoja en el regrass.

Ash se perfilo, ocultando como tomaba una pokebola y espero la reacción de su oponente. Tamashi tomo carrera, dejando muerta la vegetación por donde pisaba. La guadaña paso a tan solo centímetros del cuello del trigueño, el cual se había agachado para evitar el ataque. Sin mediar palabra, Ash libero su Staraptor de la pokebola, el cual adopto la forma infernal al mismo momento que su entrenador.

- No está mal. – Señalo una sincera Tamashi – es mi turno.

La oscuridad tomo por sorpresa el lugar, Tamashi fue envuelta en una manta de sombras oscuras y azules, combinadas con una temible neblina fría. La risa de un Haunter fue escuchada, al mismo que un rayo de tinieblas buscaba impactar sobre el ave de Sinnoh.

- Staraptor – llamo el Vengador – Ráfagas del abismo – ordeno enérgico. Este acato la orden, agitando vigorosamente las alas y desplegando brisas llameantes, que intentaron iluminar el terrorífico campo de batalla. Pero al concentrarse en la batalla pokémon, no vio cuando Tamashi le clavo la guadaña en la espalda. - ¡aghh!

Silver solo parpadeo al ver el impacto. Lance, Cinthia y Reika no vieron con buenos ojos el ataque efectuado por la Elemental de la Muerte. Haruka obvio estaba distraída con un libro de quien sabe dónde lo saco.

- Esto no es bueno – dejo escapar Lance. – y eso que no se está esforzando.

Silver suspiro – dale tiempo. – fue lo único que dijo, sin dejar de observar la batalla.

La guadaña creada por la elemental, atravesó la chaqueta de cuerina y le rompió varias vertebras a la columna de Ash. Este casi sin poder reaccionar, logro tomar la hoja de la guadaña y quebrarla. Se dio media vuelta y con acto reflejo, le dio un golpe con el dorso de su puño, justo en medio de la quijada de la chica.

Tamashi retrocedió, escupiendo algo de sangre porque el impacto hizo que le cortara el labio inferior. Con una mirada de total confianza, levanto sus manos hacia arriba.

- Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz: ¡Ejercito de Necrófagos!

Cientos de rayos violetas y blancos chispearon hasta convertirse en auténticos relámpagos y chocar sobre la tierra. Varios escuadrones de esqueletos y cadáveres en descomposición, se levantaron de sus tumbas, bajo las órdenes de la elemental. Los no-muertos no demoraron en intentar devorar al Vengador. Ash apoyo la palma de su mano en el suelo, efectuando una onda de choque que hizo salir volando a todos los zombies, cercenándolos antes de que caigan al suelo sin movimiento alguno. Previniendo la acción anterior de su rival, saco el arma que Silver le dio y dando un giro de 180°, disparo, impactando en el pecho de la elemental.

Silver sonrió satisfecho del progreso de Ash. Lance y Cinthia aprobaron las acciones del nuevo Maestro.

Tamashi era la única que no estaba contenta con que la perforaran con balas al rojo vivo – Esto no termino todavía, ¡Toma! - genero una guadaña con cadena, que se enrosco en el cuello de Ash. – no debes subestimar a tu rival.

Ash dio por sentado eso, porque ni bien tuvo a la elemental cerca, expandió sus llamas al máximo, logrando deshacerse de ella por un instante. Vio a Staraptor dejar debilitado al Haunter. – ¡Atácala, Alas de Acero fundido en combinación con As Aéreo! – le indico.

Las alas de Staraptor brillaron y se convirtieron en lava prácticamente. Al estar completamente envuelto en llamas debido al poder Infernal, sus alas estaban como derretidas pero todavía eran rígidas, haciendo una combinación mortal. Tamashi termino volando varios metros, con muchas quemaduras.

Silver aplaudió un par de veces, llamando la atención de Ash, el cual se destransformo, sabiendo que había terminado el combate. – Bien hecho, Ash. – felicito el Lord.

– Fue muy complicado. – admito mientras guardaba al ave de Sinnoh. – Sinceramente si esto fue casi llevado a lo real...

– ¡Cuidado!

Silver corrió y logro detener un nuevo ataque de una furica Tamashi. La hoja de la nueva guadaña estaba bañada de sombras y fue detenida por el Lord, con la otra de sus Desert Pidgeot. Ash tuvo un acto reflejo y al volverse a transformar, se cargó a la chica al hombro, dio un salto y la arrojo violentamente al piso.

Ash sonrió buscando aprobación, pero encontró una negativa por parte del moreno. – No debiste hacer eso. – recrimino. Justo en ese mismo instante, la elemental arremetía con un nuevo ataque.

– ¡No te metas, Fantasma de cuarta! ¡Hare pedazos a ese intento de espectro! - Ese alarido de furia dado por Tamashi, fue sorpresivo para todos. Silver no se inmuto, parecía conocer ese estado de la morena. El Lord se puso frente a Ash y detuvo el nuevo ataque de la elemental. – ¡Me cansaste tu también! – dio un salto hacia atrás y levanto la guadaña, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos a gran velocidad.

Un huracán de sombras mezclado con rayos violetas que se arremolinaban en el centro del fenómeno, se sobreponían a los intensos vientos. Silver olio el peligro y les grito a los otros – ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo me encargo! – Ni bien dijo eso, una hoja gigante casi le rebana la cabeza. – ¡Ash vete con los demás! – le grito al trigueño que seguía petrificado en el mismo lugar desde que la elemental perdió el juicio.

Ash salió corriendo en dirección donde los otros Maestros comenzaban a retirarse, sin dejar de quitar la vista donde Silver intentaba calmar a la hermana de su novia.

Haruka suspiro – Siempre la misma Tetera... no cambia. – dio otro suspiro.

– Tranquila. – le consoló Reika, abrazándola mientras caminaban. Ash no entendía bien la situación. Miro de nuevo hacia donde Silver y Tamashi estaban, justo cuando el Lord arremetía con su técnica "Puños de Justicia".

Tomaron rumbo donde dejaron sus vehículos. Lance y Cinthia dijeron que tenían asuntos que resolver y se marcharon. Reika dijo que esperaría junto con ellos hasta que volvieran al apartamento de Ash. Minnie, quien se había quedado en el auto de Reika, le llamo la atención que ni su tío ni su madre estaban.

– No me digan... paso de nuevo ¿verdad? – como estaba en su forma de adolescente, hablo muy seria y preparada para lo peor.

La pelirroja y la castaña asintieron con pesadez. Minnie suspiro y se mantuvo bastante inquieta todo el tiempo de espera. Solo se calmó cuando vio a Lord volver, con sus ropas todas rasgadas y con la elemental en sus brazos, desmayada.

Silver deposito a la chica dentro del Ferrari de Reika. – Me costó más que la vez pasada, pero lo logre. - no sonó como si fuera una victoria, pero estaba tranquilo de haberla logrado calmar.

– ¿Por qué perdió los estribos de esa manera? - quiso saber Ash, mirando curioso.

– Digamos que es tema para otra ocasión – contesto Reika. – Mejor vámonos – propuso.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron a la ciudad. Ya estacionados frente al complejo de apartamentos. Ash se despidió de los demás Maestros.

Tomo rumbo al ascensor. Su cabeza giraba entorno a su combate con la elemental. Ahora contaba con un mejor control sobre sus poderes y muchas ideas se le venían a la cabeza sobre cómo hacer combinaciones de poderes, capaz inventar nuevas técnicas, ¡Incluso nuevos ataques para sus pokémon! Sin dudas el tener estos poderes otorgados por el Ave Fénix de Johto, eran más que increíbles.

Eran un abanico de posibilidades para lograr convertirse en alguien invencible.

Ya en el elevador, pensaba contárselo a Brock y a Misty antes de que el primero se fuera. Pensó que a esta hora ambos estarían dormidos, asi que la mejor opción sería dejar que el criador se quedara a dormir. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de acampar en la sala de su residencia como si estuvieran en algún bosque, como cuando iban los tres de viaje. Sonriendo, metió la llave en la puerta y se adentró.

Cruzo la puerta y no vio a nadie. El living estaba en penumbras. Dio unos pasos y abrió los ojos cuando se percató de que Brock estaba en el suelo de espaldas a él.

– ¿Brock? – lo llamo con duda. Este no respondió. Se agacho para darlo vuelta y se encontró con lo peor. Brock estaba gris, su piel era áspera y estaba completamente sin vida. El criador estaba muerto. – ¡NO! – grito desesperado. – ¡MISTY! – se percató de que faltaba la pelirroja. Dejo a su amigo unos instantes y fue hasta la otra parte del living, rumbo a la cocina.

Entro y se topó con la chica, que también estaba en el suelo. Suspiro medio aliviado al verla respirar agitadamente y con el horror en su mirada. Estaba grisácea y áspera. Ash le levanto la cabeza.

- ¡Misty! ¿Qué paso? - pregunto alarmado por su estado. Misty señalo como pudo detrás de Ash. Este volteo y fue golpeado por Blackheart. El demonio lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo estampo contra la pared. El maestro vio una oportunidad de acabar todo rápido. Se transformó e invirtió los roles de captor y captivo, colocando a su rival contra la pared y golpearlo varias veces en la cara. – ¡Mírame a los ojos! – ordeno con esa voz tétrica y cargada de furia. Lo fulminaría con su técnica máxima.

Blackheart gimió de miedo, pero al instante dio una gran carcajada. – ¡Idiota! Tu mirada de penitencia no funciona conmigo. – Se mofo – no tengo alma que quemar. – tomo a Ash por el cuello y lo lanzo contra el piso. – Asi que eres la nueva arma de esa ridícula ave fénix. – le apretó el cuello y usando parte de sus poderes, le saco la transformación. – A veces me pregunto quién es más ridículo, ¿mi padre o él? – El trigueño lo miro extrañado – ¿No sabias? Tu jefe fue mandado por mi padre, para que me mandaran de nuevo al averno. Esa seria tu misión después de que estuvieras listo. – nuevamente lo levanto y lo lanzo lejos, logrando que terminara del otro lado del apartamento.

Ash tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y se levantó. Solo para terminar de nuevo en el suelo.

– ¡Ahora escúchame! – ordeno el demonio. – Ahora ya no trabajaras para Ho-oh, trabajas para mí. Morty tiene el contrato – le revelo. El maestro no dijo nada, pero estaba sorprendido a simple vista – solo que nadie sabe dónde lo tiene. ¡Ve y sácaselo! – miro siniestramente la pelirroja, que estaba aún en el suelo en el mismo estado que Ash la encontró – Si no me traes el contrato, tu novia lo pagara con su vida y tu habrás dado la tuya en vano. – Se acercó un poco a él y sonrió aún más – y por cierto, Ash, no me hagas esperar – le dio otro golpe más fuerte y lo noqueo antes de desaparecer y llevarse a Misty.

* * *

_chan, chan, chaaaaaaa!_

_Ok seguro varios me mataran despues de esto. En fin, mas me pregunto si queda alguien. Doy gracias a los que sigan leyendo la historia y gracias por la espera. He aqui el nuevo cap. Tratare de no tardar mucho con el siguiente, aunque seguro diran, "eso ya lo dijiste la vez pasada y demoraste meses en subirlo", lo se, a veces la inspiracion no llega y prefiero esperar que llegue, a que escribir un capitulo que ni a mi me va a gustar. En fin, gracias de nuevo._

_El proximo Capitulo se llamara: ¡Por el cielo, hasta San Sebastian!_

_see ya!_


End file.
